Written By The Victors
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: She didn't plan for helping them get the cross turning into a full scale adventure. She didn't plan on diving head first into that lifestyle without a parachute. She didn't plan on getting shot at by that damn Adler. She didn't plan on falling for a man nearly twice her age. She didn't plan for any of it and yet there she was, covered in blood and dirt having the time of her life.
1. The Curator

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Curator_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny and Stanley Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2944 words._

 **Summary -** _She didn't plan for helping them get the cross turning into a full scale adventure. She didn't plan on diving head first into that lifestyle without a parachute. She didn't plan on getting shot at by that damn Adler. She didn't plan on falling for a man nearly twice her age. She didn't plan for any of it and yet there she was, covered in blood and dirt having the time of her life._

 **A/n -** _Of course in this story, Sully doesn't know the people who run the auction and Sam does not go to Nate already knowing where the cross is. Just a few minor details I changed, there may be a few more things changed in the future but nothing major. xx_

 _(I couldn't not write something for Sam, he's too good of a character to just ignore.)_

 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

London was the last place Sam Drake expected to be after tracking down his brother and yet there he was, sat in the corner of a grimy looking cafe on the corner of an unknown street watching the rain pour down outside. His brother, Nathan, was sat across from him, starting down at his boots as he lifted his foot experimentally, listening to the sound of the rubber sole coming unstuck from the floor. The two shared a grimace at the noise as the third and final part of their little rendezvous joined them, tray of coffee in hand. Nathan took a napkin to wipe the lip of his mug before taking a sip and his brother mirrored the action before finally asking the question hovering about his mind.

"Remind me again why we're here."

"I already told you kid, I know someone who know's where the Dismas Cross is." Victor Sullivan took a mouthful of his coffee, almost spitting it straight back into the cup.

"No, I mean _here_.. In this dive."

"Inconspicuous."

"Sully, it's a rat dropping away from closure." Nate shook his head, pushing his cup to the centre of the table. "Who is this contact of yours anyway, she couldn't give us a location over the phone?"

"She can be a little paranoid sometimes. Her rule of thumb is 'nothing important is saved to a computer or spoken over the phone.'"

"She sounds like a nut, how d'you know her?"

"I've worked with her a few times. She takes smaller jobs here and there, nothing too risky. Mainly, she's a researcher for other collectors but her official occupation, if you like, is curator."

"Why would a curator know about our cross?" Sam frowned. "And even if this woman does know why would she just tell us. I thought you said she collected this kinda stuff."

"She owes me one." Sully's smirk was barely visible beneath his mustache.

"You wanna elaborate on that?"

Sully didn't answer. Instead he stood from the table, pulled a cigar from his jacket and turned to leave.

* * *

"And you're sure she knows where the cross is, Sully?" Nathan glanced back towards the office of the woman they were meeting with as he spoke to Sully over the phone. Sam was pacing around the floor, doing his best not to point out historical inaccuracies to the other visitors.

"I'm certain." Sully huffed. "Would you just trust me?"

"I'd trust you more if you told me why you didn't come with us."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"None of your goddamn business, kid. Just be nice, get the location and I'll see you in the morning." Sully hung up but not before Nate head the distinctly feminine voice calling his name.

"Thanks for those visuals, Sully." Nate muttured, shoving his cell phone back into his pocket.

He watched Sam wondering around for a while until the man he had spoken to at the reception desk emerged from the office with a plastic smile.

"Miss Kingsley is waiting for you inside, Mr Drake."

"Thanks." Nate shook his hand and gave him a strong pat on the arm before turning to call over his shoulder. "Sam, c'mon."

Miss Kingsley's office was modest in size, the walls painted a pale cream and lined with shelves of books and documents. A large desk was sat in the centre of the room, cluttered with papers, a laptop, various little artifacts and a handful of spearmint chews. The woman herself, was forcing something into a drawer as the brothers entered and she gestured for them to take a seat without turning to look at them.

"Nathan and Samuel Drake, right?" She asked, grunting as she finally managed to force the drawer shut. "You're here to view my private collection?"

"Yeah and we, uh... Have a few questions too." Nate nodded, noting that her accent wasn't nearly as posh as the man from reception but not quite as rough as Cutter's.

"Alright, let's get going then." She gestured to another door, tucked into the far corner of her office. "Oh and which of you is which?"

"I'm Nathan. Call me Nate." Nathan shook her hand with a smile which she returned.

"So you must be Samuel." She reached out to take Sam's hand.

"Call me Sam."

Miss Kingsley nodded and turned away from the two, punching in a code for the door before letting the brothers follow her in. This room was much larger than the office, glass cases lining the walls in place of bookshelves with a few artifacts standing on their own podiums in the centre. The brothers split off, each looking at various articles. Swords, pieces of jewelry, maps to forgotten places... Each item with one common theme. Piracy.

"How long have you been collecting this stuff?" Nate asked.

"A few years." Miss Kingsley smiled at the boys' obvious appreciation. "It started when I was a child. My grandfather read me Treasure Island and I decided then and there that when I grew up I was going to be a pirate." She laughed a little at her own naivety. "Of course, that's not feesable in this day and age. My grandfather owns the museum and so I settled for learning about real pirates and collecting the things they left behind."

She let the boys continue to wonder, settling herself against a wall until they were ready to ask their questions. That moment came sooner than expected with a small noise of excitement from Sam.

"Whoa... Nate, c'mere and check this out."

"Holy sh- Where did you get this?"

Miss Kingsley moved to see what had caused the reaction, heart skipping when she saw her most recently collected treasure.

"Egypt." She smiled. "You know how rare they are, I assume."

"Sort of." Sam shrugged. "Enlighten us."

"The cross of Saint Dismas." She began, slotting a key into the side of the glass case to receive the artifact. "When they were made there were quite a few. Now, there are only three known crosses left." She handed the cross to Sam who was waiting with his hand outstretched. "One was found in Panama, apparently."

Sam and Nate exchanged a look but said nothing as Sam turned the cross over in his hands. The wood was broken and the cross itself was empty. He shook his head at Nate.

"One was broken in Egypt, that's the one you're holding. And the third... Well, who knows where that one is?" She laughed, taking back her cross and returning it to it's case. "Rumor has it that an intact cross holds a map."

"A map to..."

"I don't know. But the end goal, is something to do with Henry Avery."

There was a beat of silence as the boys exchanged glances. They looked back at the curator, much too young for the job title but clearly holding enough historical knowledge to manage.

"Ok, Miss Kingsley, we-"

"Penny."

"Penny... We have a friend who says that you know where that third cross is." Sam frowned as she noticeably stiffened but tried to brush it off.

"You're friend is wrong." She shrugged. "If I knew where it was I'd have it, wouldn't I?"

"Are you sure you-"

"I'm positive, Mr Drake." Penny glanced at her watch with pursed lips. "Now, I have to go for my lunch before another meeting this afternoon. So, if you would..."

She nodded towards the door and the brothers, without another word left her office and the building.

* * *

It had been a long time since Victor Sullivan had visited the Kingsley family's museum. Stanley Kingsley had become a sort of friend to him in his youth and so when Sully started to collect certain artifacts, occasionally he'd donate or sell smaller items to Stanley.

It was on one of those trips to London that Sully first met Penelope Kingsley, Stanley's grand-daughter. She was merely fifteen at the time but with the strict upbringing she had, there was no option for her to be anything but an incredibly intelligent young woman.

She began her working life as a tour guide for schools, showing children that history can be fun. From there she became a general tour guide, supervisor, assistant curator to her father and now she had become the head curator herself. Even Sully had to admit, she was pretty impressive for someone who spent most of her life behind a desk.

He didn't work with Penny until she was eighteen and called him in regards to finding an 18th century shipwreck. Penny didn't know Sully's exact occupation but she knew if she wanted permits to visit the wreck, Sully was the man who could get them. A few small jobs here and there, collecting things for her own collection, quickly cemented Sully as a close and trusted friend. Penny never took Sully's friendship for granted, especially when he willingly helped her track down her Dismas Cross in Egypt which didn't have any permits or legality whatsoever.

When Sam and Nate had returned to the hotel that evening, they were convinced that Penny was hiding something and Sully should be the one to find out. Unless he was willing to let them break into her office, to which his answer had been a firm no.

As Sully arrived on the floor of Penny's office he was surprised to see her standing in the doorway of it, talking to none other than Rafe Adler. He made sure he was well hidden behind a display case but close enough to hear what she was saying with that falsely polite smile.

"Mr Adler, I have a very hectic schedule this week." Her smile was starting to slip and even from a distance, Sully could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"It won't take me long. Just a quick look and it'll all be done with. I won't bother you again... I can compensate you for you time if that's the prob-"

" _No_ , Mr Adler." She said, a little firmer this time. Before Rafe could speak again, she held up a hand and closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her. "Since subtlety isn't working here, let me put it this way... You are an arrogant man-child with a severe self-superiority complex that will never see my collection. _Goodbye, Mr Adler_."

Rafe opened his mouth to speak, fury written all over his face but there were visitors around. He couldn't do a thing and both he and Penny knew it. Instead he turned heel and stormed off in a huff as Sully moved out from behind the display.

"You always have made a point of pissing off the wrong people, kid."

"Bad habit." Penny offered a tired smile as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the older mans waist. "Besides, I got it from you." She stepped back from the embrace and gestured into her office. "Drink?"

"Of course."

Sully stepped inside and took a seat by her desk, noting how messy and disorganized it was compared to her usual meticulous order. Watching as she pulled out a glass bottle from a cupboard in the corner of the room, he saw the unkempt look to her hair, the bags beneath her chocolate eyes and beginnings of a frown on her lips and brow.

"What eating you?" He asked, accepting the drink from her as she took her seat opposite.

"Dad decided he wanted to revamp the Egyptian section of the museum and open up a number of new exhibits. Being that I'm the lead curator now, securing these exhibits is my job and on top of that I've got Rafe Adler on my doorstep everyday and if he isn't there then he's on the phone, in my e-mails... The man's a nightmare." She sighed, sinking down into her leather chair. "Maybe I'll run off and take a holiday. For a week or two... Maybe a year."

"What's Adler want with you anyway?"

"You know him?"

"He used to work with some friends of mine."

"Hm... He seems to think I have an intact Dismas Cross." She blew air through her nose as she bit the side of her cheek. "Funny... Lots of people are asking me about that damn thing lately."

"Actually honey, that's why I'm here." Sully confessed.

"And here was me thinking you just wanted to visit a friend." Penny smirked, placing her half empty glass on the table. "Why are you interested?"

"Henry Avery's treasure from the Gunsway heist."

"Still plundering then?"

Penny shook her head, her Irish-red hair fanning around her jawline. She paced across the floor for a few moments, lost in thought, before she finally turned back to the grey haired man quietly watching her.

"That's what the map leads to then?" She asked and Sully nodded. "Are you with those men that came here yesterday? The, uh... Drakes?" Upon his silence she chuckled to herself. "You bloody treasure hunters-"

"You're talking about yourself there, kid."

"Maybe... But I don't know where the cross is Sully."

"You know I don't believe that for a second."

"I know."

She said no more, instead picking up her drink and draining the contents. She wiggled the mouse of her computer, beginning to sift through one of the many manila folders before her. Sully saw himself out, trying desperately to think of a way to get that information. He didn't want to betray his friend by letting the boys break in but he knew Penny better than most and he knew just how stubborn she could be. The last thing he was expecting was for the young woman to come running after him in the adjacent car park, her low heels click-clacking against the ground.

"Should you be running in a pencil skirt?" Sully chuckled, removing his freshly lit cigar from his lips and blowing the smoke to the side.

"Where are you staying?" She asked, glancing around the area with a frown.

"Some cheap hotel not far from here... Why, what's happened in the past two minutes since I left?"

"Someone, I'm assuming Adler, tried to hack my computer."

"But you don't save important stuff on there. Right?"

"Right... But he's persistent, I'll give him that. And if anyone is going to get the cross and go after Avery's treasure, I'd rather it be you."

"I'm flattered, kid."

"Text me your address. I'll come by tonight after I finish up here."

"For a minute I was thinking I'd have to bribe you."

"Please, Victor... You don't have anything to bribe me with. I want for nothing remember."

* * *

It was nearing eleven o'clock when Penny finally knocked on the door of Sully's hotel room. When he answered he saw she looked even more exhausted than she had that afternoon. He didn't ask if she wanted a drink, he could tell she needed it. She smiled somewhat sheepishly at the brothers who were already sat around a small table. She mumbled a thank you as Sully placed a glass of brownish liquid in front of her.

"I've been tracking the third cross for about a year." She began, deciding that there was no use in beating around the bush or trying to make small talk. "It's been getting passed between collectors, or rather stolen from them to be given to another for ages. But the most recent owner, a wealthy Italian woman with some very questionable connections, has passed away. Her son is selling a few of her things, things he thinks are useless. Namely, the cross."

"So, we steal it from their house?" Nate asked as Penny gulped down half of her drink.

"No, it's not there." She grimaced as the liquid burned it's way down her chest. "They sold some things and have given a few to an auction at the Rossi estate."

"So, we steal it from _there_ , then."

"No." Penny shook her head at Nate with a soft, tired smile. "The Rossi Estate Auction happens every year. My grandfather has been once or twice to get things for the museum. It's full of crooks and rich kids. And it's always packed with security. It's not going to be just a quick, in and out job."

"You already have a plan, don't you." Sam smirked at the young woman, appreciating her research.

"Sort of. I can get us in, but from there... I've got nothing."

"Get _us_ in?" Sully asked. "Not a chance, kid. This one is too dangerous."

"Victor, give me some credit. You know I can handle myself."

"Yeah, on small job without assholes who have guns."

"I don't train with every spare minute I get to run screaming when someone pulls a gun." She retorted. "And besides, it's my family name that's going to get us into that auction. So you either take me with you or you're screwed."

"You sure know how to drive a hard bargain." Sam chuckled, standing to pour everyone another drink. "I say she's in."

"Alright." Sully groaned. "But if at any point we think you're in too deep, I'm bringing you home. Lord knows your Grandfather will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Lord knows my dad is gonna kill me when I tell him I'm taking time off work in the middle of his revamp."

For the rest of the evening, Penny told them of how she planned to get everyone inside the estate. With a few tweaks from Sam and Nate they had their entrance done. The four of them sat with their drinks and their many refills until the early hours when finally, Sully took Penny home with a promise to pick her up in a few days to travel to Italy.


	2. The Rossi Estate

**Title -** _Written By The Victors  
_ **Chapter title -** _The Rossi Estate_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Robert, Maria, Stanley, Joanne and Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3195 words._

 **A/n** \- _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"You can't just leave the museum, Penelope! We are in the middle of a revamp. Do you even understand what that means?"

Robert Kingsley was close to bending his knife and fork in his tight, white knuckled grip. His wife, Maria was drumming her fingers on the dark wood of the table as they each stared down at the daughter who was doing her best to hide behind her Irish red hair.

"Of course I understand... But everything has just got a little overwhelming recently." Her voice was quiet, almost timid as she stared at her uneaten plate of food. "I've organized all of the documents into piles for each section, ordered from most urgent to least. I've called in Michael from Oxford to fill in for me whilst I'm away. He knows my organisation almost as well as I do, he'll probably get everything done quicker than I could anyway." Trailing off she bit her lip, risking a glance at her fathers furious face. "And if you need me you can always call. I won't be gone _too_ long."

"This is unacceptable." He fumed, sending his cutlery clattering onto his plate. "You have a responsibility here at the museum, not swanning of with old men on holiday."

"Victor isn't just an old man, he's a friend. You know him, Grandfather knows him _and_ trusts him. He's just taking me to see some historical sites that's all. I'll be back before you know it."

"Let the girl have a break, Robbie." At last, Penny's grandfather, Stanley Kingsley, spoke up. "She's been running herself ragged in this place for too long without a break. She needs it and she's deserved it."

Penny breathed a sigh of relief. No matter how angry and irate her father got, her grandfather always had the last word and no one ever questioned it. She smiled a thank you before excusing herself from the table.

Later that evening he slipped into her bedroom, taking a seat at the foot of her bed as he always did when she was a child. He gave her a fond smile when he noticed the battered copy of Treasure Island that she'd had since he first read it to her.

"Where are you really going?" He asked, a mischievous spark in his dark eyes.

"What do you mean, pop?"

"If you think I'm so old I can't see when you're hiding something, you are very sorely mistaken young lady." He chuckled, lifting the old book into his hand and running his finger along the spine. "You know, you are so much like your grandmother it's breathtaking."

"Really?" Penny smiled. Her grandmother Joanne had died before she was old enough to remember her. She'd only ever heard a few stories from her grandfather. "How?"

"Same hair, although she had hers long, not in a bob like you." He gently tugged the end of her hair which sat comfortably around her jaw. "You have the same chocolaty eyes, same freckles on your nose and the same _craving_ for adventure." With a toothy grin he stood from the bed, replacing the book and moving to look out of the window at the night sky. "She would've loved you."

"I think I would've loved her, too." Penny moved to her grandfather's side, leaning into him. "I'm going to find treasure. Real pirate treasure." She felt the rumble of a laugh rise in his chest and for a brief moment she thought he was mocking her.

"Good for you, darling." He held her face between his aged, calloused hands. "You find that treasure and you do something for yourself. Don't let your parents trick you into thinking that this place is your only option. You want for nothing."

"But... That's what mum says." She frowns, recalling all the times her mother had uttered that phrase, excusing her need to ensure her daughter had all the finest things in life. "I thought that was just a rich person thing."

"It can be." Stanley sighed. "She got it from her mother... But Joanne never meant material possessions. Joanne wanted to travel and see the world, go on adventures. Her need to want for nothing was to just live the life she wanted to live. So you go with Sullivan and you find your treasure and you make sure that you want for nothing. For your grandmother. Alright, love?"

"Alright."

Penny wrapped her arms around his middle, taking in his deep scent that was like nothing other than her grandfather. She thought of the grandmother she never knew and promised that she would make herself happy, for her.

* * *

She learned that Nathan, or Nate, was the younger of the two. He was married to a woman named Elena and she could tell from the look in his eyes just how much he adored her although she couldn't figure out why he hadn't told his wife about this trip. He was a little dorky occasionally and had a sarcastic, wise-ass sense of humor. She also found out that Nathan Drake was the man from Sully's stories of El Dorado, Shambhala and Iram. She couldn't deny that she was impressed.

Samuel or Sam Drake, was something else entirely. No significant other, no tales of grandeur or lost cities and seemingly nothing from recent years. It hadn't been an easy confession but Sully finally informed her that when they last looked for a Dismas Cross, Sam had ended up incarcerated in Panama for 15 years. Normally a jail bird would've been the last person she'd want to work with, some familial prejudices just run too deep in someones blood, but she knew he hadn't really committed a crime other than trying to locate an artifact.

He was a relaxed individual with a warm smile and kind but mischievous eyes. Like his little brother he was kind of dorky but he had a very flirty nature that caught Penny off guard. She was essentially a shut in what with work and rarely found the time to be out flirting with men so she didn't really know how to react to him. Blushing and allowing her hair to slip from behind her ear and shield her face wasn't really helping the situation at all.

The morning of the Rossi auction was when the new team were headed to the airport. Penny had her iPod safely tucked into her pocket along with a H.G Wells novel in her handheld, undeciding on what she wanted to pass the two-ish hour flight with. She'd already been and bought a dress for the auction. Something simple and easy to move in should their plan go wrong at any point. The boys had got their suits the day before and she only hoped they looked expensive enough to pass at the Rossi Estate.

On the plane she was in the central isle, Sully opposite the walkway to her left. Nate was near the front of the plane on the right and Sam was five seats behind Sully. She had only spoken to the boys briefly that morning, having been awake since five am to double and triple check her luggage before heading off to the airport. At an hour into the flight she was slightly slumped in her seat, head resting back with her eyes closed when one of the flight attendants lightly tapped her shoulder. A glass was placed in front of her with a folded napkin.

"I didn't order a drink." Penny frowned, wondering if it was meant for the business man seated beside her.

"It's from the gentleman in 12b." The attendant explained with a kind smile before wondering off.

Still frowning, she unfolded the napkin finding a small message written onto it.

' _For the beauty in 7c, Sam_.'

Her neck twinged as she turned to glance at Sam, five rows back, his own drink in hand, raising it slightly at her with a wink and a smirk. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she quickly turned back around, shoving the napkin into her pocket and taking a sip from the drink. She could hear Sully's laughter in her ears and in order to ignore both him and the heat in her face she shoved in her earbuds and turned Led Zeppelin as loud as she could without bursting her eardrums.

* * *

A few hours before the auction was set to open the doors to it's guests, Penny and the boys were in Sully's hotel room, eating their room service. Penny herself was tucking into a pepperoni pizza.

"Even hotel pizza in Italy is better than restaurant pizza in England." She murmured, barely pausing between bites. "So good."

"You should try a slice in Boston." Sam smirked, watching her as she caught a string of cheese from falling onto her chin.

"I've had New York before. It's nothing compared to this."

Once they'd each finished eating, Penny headed to her own room to change for the event and when ready she returned to Sully's. Penny was the last one to arrive, being the only one with styled hair and some make up.

"You look good, kid."

Sully smiled approvingly as she made her way into the room so they could all go over their plan one last time. Sam scanned her short form with an appreciative smile. Her dress was simple, plain and black, with thin straps around the shoulders, not too low cut and resting just above her knees. Her heels were very low, easy to run in or kick off if she need to. She had done a very simple smokey eye and dark red lip and her hair was in it's natural, gentle waves.

"You look... Uh..." Sam trailed off as he looked her over once more.

"That bad?" Penny ran her hands down the sides of her dress, self consciously. "I just wanted something practical incase it all goes tits up. I'm not usually a dress kinda girl." She mumbled.

"No!" Sam defended. "I was just gonna say you look lovely, doll."

Feeling that familiar heat in her cheeks, Penny turned to Nate and Sully who were looking over blueprints of the estate, not missing the low chuckle sounding from behind her.

* * *

Being around Sullivan could make even the most highly strung person feel at ease. Penny was tense when she first entered the estate but she had never been one for large crowds. A simple hand on her elbow, leading her forward, Sully calmed her.

The two of them stuck close to each other, making idle conversation with other guests as they gradually made their way upstairs. They knew how to slip by unnoticed and securing a room wasn't difficult but as soon as the brothers were inside, that's when things would get complicated.

It didn't take long for the decision to turn out the lights and steal the cross in the dark to come about. On the main floor of the auction, Penny was managing to keep her cool until Rafe Adler had to show up and ruin her evening.

"Miss Kingsley." He gave her a shark like grin as he looked between her and her companion. "Didn't know you were into older guys."

"Very amusing." She mono toned, excusing herself to find a drink.

She was on the far side of the room when the auction began, pretending not to notice Sam playing waiter as he made his way toward the stage. As soon as the lights were out and the cross was gone, Sully was pulling her through a door and away from the shouting and sudden gunfire. She glanced over her shoulder continually, worrying about the others.

"I should go back and help whilst you get the car." She made to turn but again Sully caught her arm.

"Not a chance, you don't even have a weapon. Besides, the boys can handle themselves. We'll help more by getting a car."

"Yeah, don't you worry about us, doll." Sam's voice was crisp in her ear, startling her when she almost forgot about her ear piece.

Securing the car required a little bit of sneaking around but nothing major. Penny managed to grab a weapon from a guard she knocked out by the gate and when Sully went crashing through the wall, she used it to cover the boys from the sunroof as they made their way to the vehicle.

"Nice shootin'." Sam called over the noise as he clambered inside the car, slamming the door behind him.

Penny dropped back inside, placing her weapon between her knees as she turned to look at the brothers. Nathan was also staring at Sam with wide eyes and the older male looked between the two with a sly grin.

"Looking for this?" He pulled the cross from his shirt and Penny breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's intact?" She asked and he handed her the article to inspect. "Brilliant." She beamed, letting Nathan take it from her.

She instructed Sully to pull into a nearby gas station where she had earlier parked a rental car which they switched into, ditching the other. They headed back to the hotel, rushing straight to Sully's room where they each sat around the small table. Nate placed the cross at the centre as Sam grabbed everyone a drink from the mini bar.

A small hammer was produced from Nate's bag and Sam pulled the cross towards him. Penny cringed as he raised the hammer.

"What?" He paused, arm in mid air.

"I work in a museum... Breaking an artifact is the exact opposite of what I've been trained to do." She shrugged and they shared a laugh.

"I hope I don't go to hell for this."

He brought the hammer down on the end of the cross, sending splinters of wood to the floor. Penny held her breath as he looked inside, face falling.

"Shit."

"What?"

"It's empty."

Nate was startled as Sam chuckled and began shaking the cross, revealing a rolled up piece of parchment.

"You're such an asshole."

"What a _dick_." Penny mumbled in time with Nate.

Her eyes followed the scroll as it fell to the tabletop, spotting the wax mark holding it together. Red wax with a sigil in gold.

"That's Avery's insignia..." Sam smiled, voice full of excitement.

As he unrolled the parchment, Penny was leant close to him in order to see and she couldn't help but notice that in the close proximity she could smell his smoke, his alcohol and what she assumed was his cologne. Ignoring it, she turned back to the matter at hand, quashing all other thoughts for the time being.

Once they had figured out that Scotland was their next destination, Nate headed onto the balcony to speak to his wife on the phone whilst Penny excused herself to the bathroom. When she returned, she found a slight tension in the air between Sully and Sam and she found herself at loss for the right words to dispel it. Luckily Nathan returned soon after, confirming that'd he'd be joining them in Scotland.

"Well, I do hear that the weather is particularly fine in Scotland this time of year."

"Which Scotland have you been to?" Penny frowned at Victor. "It's crap weather and it's freezing. You'll be needing gloves." She addressed the last part to the boys as Sam tilted the bottle of liquor at her and she nodded.

For the rest of the evening they all sat around with their drinks, trying to come up with a plan of action and enjoying some idle conversation.

"So, did you always wanna be a curator?" Sam asked as he and Penny slipped comfortably into their own conversation.

"No... I wanted to be a pirate but I get real seasick on big boats." She laughed along with him, looking down at her glass. "Or a singer."

"Oh are you good?"

"No."

Again they shared a laugh and a brief but comfortable silence. They watched each other for a minute, eyes hazy with alcohol.

Sam noticed how the freckles across her nose were also sprinkled across her shoulders. He noticed the small scar on the right side of her jawline and one of the heel of her hand and when she lifted her glass to drink, she had another on her elbow. When he tried and failed not to look at her legs he found another on her left knee. Penny was small, tiny in comparison to his 6'3" frame and yet after seeing her cover him and his brother from the sunroof of the car, he knew that her size meant nothing. She was unassuming but she could hold her own.

Penny wasn't sure where to rest her eyes. For a moment she stared at his hair and wondered how soft it would be to touch. Then her gaze fell to his warm eyes, twinkling with mischief but she found that she couldn't hold his strong stare without heat rushing to her cheeks. His smile was crooked, like his teeth but she found neither fact off putting. She saw his large hands and his long legs and wondered how odd they would look standing right beside one another. Eventually, her eyes landed on his neck, his tattoo to be precise. She never really spoke about it but she adored body art, sporting four tattoos herself. She felt her fingers twitch involuntarily when she thought about tracing the outline of each bird and forced herself to look away.

"So, why are you here?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I get that you like pirates and you want to find the treasure... But for what end? Nate and I have been searching for this since we were kids. What about you?"

"I... Honestly, I just want to do something worth remembering." She sighed, swirling her glass around. "Something other than organize bits of paper in my office... History was written by the victors, Sam." She grinned. "Not by paper pushers."

"Hm." Sam smiled to himself. "History is written by the victors... I like that. Who said it?"

"I did, just now." Penny took a drink as Sam shook his head with a laugh. "But I've no clue. I think it might have been Churchill but I don't think it was ever proven." Penny placed her glass back on the table, standing up and stretching her arms above her head with a yawn. "Gentlemen, goodnight."

"Night, kid."

"Night."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Penny stalled at the last word, the alcohol in her system allowing her to turn to speak, face as red as ever.

"I thought it was doll?"

"Thought I'd try something new." He shot her a cocky, crooked grin.

She'd only know him five days, dammit. She would not let herself be sucked in by his words. Penny merely nodded, turning away and hurrying from the room, ignoring the thoughts swarming her mind.


	3. The Cathedral

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Cathedral_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1924 words._

 **A/n -** _This chapters a little shorter than the others but hopefully the next one will make up for it._

 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Penny had never had any ill will towards Victor Sullivan but when she woke up the morning after the auction with a raging hang over only for him to tell her that they'd be using his plane (that he'd had flown over) to fly to Scotland and would be leaving in just under an hour... Well she'd never wanted to throttle someone more.

Not only was her head pounding and stomach churning, but in Sully's plane there was no possible way to avoid any smirks, winks and flirty comments from the eldest Drake.

"Morning short stop." He called to her as she made her way to the plane.

"She's feeling a little tender this morning." Sully called back, a low chuckle following his words.

Penny silently stomped her way onto the plane, settled herself into the farthest corner and tried to ignore everything and everyone. Nathan sat up front with Sully and Sam was just behind them. To her pleasant surprise no one tried to speak to her for the most part of the three hour journey. It's not that she didn't want to but Penny wasn't good with hangovers. Her stomach churned but she never threw up and her head felt like a non stop rave was taking place inside. She tried to read her book but couldn't focus and when she put in her ear phones she found it only made her head ache even more.

In the end she settled for playing on her phone with the volume on low. However, this was the thing that caught Sam's attention. Mid conversation with Nate he heard a soft tinkling coming from the corner and decided to investigate. He ignored Nathan's calls of 'hey, I wasn't done' to sit across from Penny.

"What're you doing?" He asked, leaning to see the screen of her phone.

"Playing a game." She tilted the phone a little so he could see a barrage of black squares drifting down the screen as she tapped each one with quick fingered precision. "It's called piano tiles two."

"So... You're just playing piano?" Sam frowned not really seeing the interest.

"Pretty much. It's weirdly addictive though." She pressed a few things before handing the device to Sam. "Just press start and then press the squares as they come down. If the square goes on for long and turns blue, hold your finger down to keep the note."

She watched Sam try (and fail) the song she had given him a few times before showing him the easier ones. She found it endearing how focused he had become in such a short period of time. Each time he missed a note he made a small grunting noise and tried again until he managed to play a song the entire way through.

"Hey, I did it." He grinned, proud of himself.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star isn't _that_ impressive, Sam." Penny smirked. "Play Flight Of The Bumblebee... That's impressive."

He tried the song four times before he tossed the phone back to her with a pout. He folded his arms and watched as she also tried and failed the song.

"It's the hardest one on there I think." She shrugged as she switched back to playing Canon. "No worries." She couldn't fight off the amused smirk that had settled onto her face at Sam's pouting.

"Yeah well, I'd kick your ass at Street Fighter."

"Is that a bet, Mr Drake?"

"Absolutely."

"Hey!" Nate called to the pair. "If you're done flirting, we're about to land."

* * *

After sleeping the rest of the day away once they'd reached their hotel, the group was up bright and early the following morning, heading towards the cathedral.

"A Scottish cathedral. Strange place to bury your treasure, no?"

"Not really. I mean by the time Avery would've sailed here the place was already abandoned."

"I guess that's true. Plus with the massive bounty on his head... It'd be a good place to hide."

Penny stayed quiet as she listened to the brothers talk about Avery and Rafe and how ruthless the later had become. She was concentrating mainly on not missing her grips after sliding through patches of slate. And after Shoreline showed up, her mind needed to be focused. Although Sam seemed more than happy to try and have a conversation as they walked through the snow.

"Hey, Tiny Tina, can I ask you something?" Sam asked smirking when Penny narrowed her eyes at the nickname.

"Sure."

"Sully said that you owed him one... What does that mean?"

"Uh, my parents are little... anal about how I run my life. Sully has covered for me alot in the past. Especially when I went to Egypt for the Dismas cross I have back home." She paused as the three of them used their grapple hook to swing over to a ledge. "The trip went on for alot longer than we had planned for and they got pissed. Sully called them and took the blame, said he was just showing me historical sites off of the tourist map. Funnily enough that's what they think I'm doing right now."

"Sam, there's a ladder just out of reach." Nathan called from a higher ledge.

"Alright hold up, I'll come over." Sam climbed his way to Nate, letting him boost him and then turning to pull him up. Penny followed, letting Sam pull her onto the ledge before he continued. "That's it?" He panted. "He covered for you?"

"It sounds like nothing but where my mum and dad are concerned it's a pretty big deal."

"They must be delightful." He smirked as Nathan pointed out the Monks Dorm.

After alot more sliding and a few close calls with Shoreline they found the graveyard and Avery's grave. The grave opened up a secret staircase leading down into a crypt where there was a puzzle that between the three of them, they quickly solved. Realizing that they had to head back toward the cathedral to find the cave that Avery was leading them to earned an eye roll from Penny.

"Pirates can never make anything straight forward can they?" She sighed. "It's never, find this place and do that puzzle and there's my treasure. There's always traversing the globe, doing tasks, avoiding booby traps and-" She stopped short, noticing the brothers smirking at her rambling. "Uh... I dunno what I'm saying, I think I'm just hungry." She scratched the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"Princess, the chase is all part of the fun." Sam grinned as Nate shook his head, leading the way out of the crypt. Sam draped his arm around the shorter girls shoulders causing her frame to tense. "I won't bite y'know. Unless you're into that."

A side glance showed her that his wolf like grin was present and she wiggled her way out of his grasp to catch up with Nathan, hoping the crisp Scottish air could be used as an excuse for the colour in her cheeks.

* * *

"We're you really just hungry earlier, or are you having second thoughts about this trip now?" Nate asked as they made their way towards the cave.

"Two things you should know about me, boys... One, I never leave a job unfinished. And two, I'm always hungry. Usually for pizza or fries." Penny noticed Sam rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. "I told you, you'd need gloves."

Getting into the cave entailed more encounters with Shoreline, more sliding through slate and more dangling precariously from rocks, ledges and ropes. When they finally got inside the cave, Penny had to take second to catch her breath.

"You alright there, little one?" Sam asked placing a gentle hand on her back as she placed her hands above her knees.

"I would like to sit down with a cup of tea for a while to be honest. Personal trainers don't really do much in the ways of swinging off of cliff edges and badly constructed bridges."

"You're doing great." He smiled, not a crooked smirk or a playful, flirty smile either, a genuine warm smile. "We're almost there now."

"Thanks."

* * *

Finally they seemed to have found what they were looking for. At least, that's what Penny had thought before she saw the scales, cross on one side, coins on the other. Another of Avery's tests.

"Whoa, wait! Don't touch it!" Nate held his hand up to stop Sam from picking up the cross.

"What? Why?"

"Haven't you seen Indiana Jones?" Penny shook her head, circling the scales. "You pick that up some huge boulders gonna take us out, no doubt."

"A boulder?" Sam raised an eyebrow as the red head shrugged.

"She's right though. It's the only valuable thing we've seen in this cave."

Penny found herself once again holding her breath as Sam picked up a coin from the dish. Candles all around the room ignited, shining down a map of Madagascar on the floor with a star right where King's Bay should be.

"He's screwing with us. This was supposed to be it. So where's the goddamned treasure, huh? I mean, King's Bay? Great. But where's next? North Pole? Outer Space?" Sam ranted, pacing the floor.

"I thought the chase was half the fun." Penny retorted, earning a sarcastic laugh.

"For those who prove worthy, paradise awaits. He was recruiting." Nate muttured, pulling Sam and Penny's attention. "Avery was recruiting."

"Recruiting for what?" Sam demanded.

Nate didn't get the chance to answer as there was a deafening explosion, blowing out the wall before Nadine walked in with two of her armed goons. Whilst she was alerting Rafe to what was happening Nate noticed the difference in the floor they were stood on to the outer edge. He silently gestured to Sam who quickly caught on, glancing at Penny and jerking his head backwards. Catching the hint she took a few steps back before Nadine turned back to face them.

After Nadine's man lifted the cross, getting out of the place was a purely adrenaline filled dash across rubble and falling buildings. All whilst trying to aim a gun with a decent amount of accuracy. Landing into the icy sea knocked the breath out of Penny but she just managed to get to Sully's plane where Nathan pulled her up before pulling Sam in too.

Once a safe distance away, they each stripped out of their sodden outer wear, pulling out thick blankets from the hold. Penny toed off her boots as she held the blanket around her and pulled off the socks that were making her toes feel like ice. She pulled her feet up onto her seat, using her hands to try and rub some heat back into them.

Sam seemed irritated, drying off his hair and pacing the length of the plane until Nathan spoke of his theory about all the pirates Avery recruited pooling their treasure together and then found the volcano on the coin. Giving Sam a new destination and a new addition to the end prize seemed to restore the excitement in his eyes.

"You still want that tea and a sit down?" Sam asked a little while later.

"After that exit I'd rather take a stiff drink." She yawned. "Maybe rum, I figure that'd be appropriate."

"When we get to Madagascar, I'll buy you a drink. How does that sound?" Sully called over his shoulder.

"I think that sounds perfect, Victor."

She pulled her blanket tighter around her as she tried to get comfortable in her seat, settling in for the long haul flight to King's Bay.


	4. The Twelve Towers

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Twelve Towers_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2848 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"Two beers, one whiskey and one rum and coke, for the lady." Sam placed each drink down on the table as the group sat around to enjoy the still warm, evening air.

They had landed in Madagascar in the early evening and decided to dump their bags in their respective rooms before heading down to the hotel bar. The evening consisted of stories of past adventures, laughter, jokes and everyone getting increasingly more inebriated. Penny was slumped low in her chair as she used a straw to stir her drink. Her vision was hazy but she once again found herself captured by Sam and his tattoo. She barely heard the conversation until Sam caught her eye and shot her a wink. She forced herself to sit up properly and to pay attention, quickly realizing that Sully had been eyeing the bar maid.

"Sully, you're getting on in years. You sure you can still get it going?" Sam teased.

"I'm doing just fine buddy." Sully's chuckle was low and throaty. "I'm young where it counts. How were the past fifteen years anyway? Celibate, no doubt."

"Hellish." Sam groaned, leaning his head back as the others shared a laugh. "But I got by on my own."

"Well, I'm never shaking your hand again." Nate grimaced and Penny snorted. "Perks of being a married man, boys. Having it on tap."

"Not when your wife finds out the truth." Penny mumbled. "You won't be getting any for a looong time."

Nate grumbled a little, fighting to think of a swift change of direction. "What about you shortie? When did you last get laid?"

Penny smiled, sinking lower in her seat as she drained the last of her drink until her straw made that horrible sucking noise she found so irritating. She made to stand up, wobbling a little but managing to pull her room key from her pocket.

"Don't leave cause the attentions on you." Nate teased. "Has it been a while?" She took a second to find her balance before she turned away. "Jesus, how long was it?"

"None of your business." She pouted.

"Well, you're only twenty four so it can't have been that long, surely... Penny?" Nate seemed stumped at her lack of answer until she turned to look at him.

"It's been about twenty four years." She turned and unsteadily made her way towards her room.

"Twenty four... But that... You mean you've never had-" Sully hit Sam's arm to shut him up. "She's more innocent than I thought she was."

* * *

The bright rays of the sun burning down on Penny's back were doing nothing for her second hangover of this trip. She mentally scolded herself for allowing herself to get so drunk the night previous. She barely remembered anything after their debate about the greatest female pirate. (Anne Bonny or Ching Shih.) She had a vague notion of sitting outside of her room for a long time until Nathan found her and helped her to find her way to bed. Other than that she had nothing except a brain trying to force it's way out through her eye sockets and a tongue as dry as the dirt roads they were driving on.

When Nate stopped driving so Victor could check his phone for directions, she lifted her sunglasses from her face and pulled out a small bottle of sunscreen from her bag. She was the only one who had thought to bring such previsions but she figured since she was so fair and so used to the indoors, she'd be the only one to need it anyway. Sam had spent fifteen years in Panama for Gods sake, she was pretty certain he was used to the sun by now.

She offered the bottle to the other regardless but none of them took it, instead they hopped into the car, ready to head straight to the volcano.

"Wish I'd brought some shades with me." Sam commented, tapping the side of her Raybans.

"I'd share with you but uh... I don't want to." She gave him a smug smile before turning her attention to the landscape, digging back into her bag to retrieve her camera.

"When did you pack that?" Sam frowned as she begun snapping pictures.

"I always take my camera. That's why it's so battered... This is like the twelfth lens I've had too. I should really buy a hard case for it." Twisting in her seat she aimed the camera at Sam who held his hand up in front of his face.

"Hey, don't you dare. I'm not the photogenic one."

"You're plenty photogenic, put your hand down."

She reached forward, pulling his arm down into his lap only for him to turn his head away. From his position perched atop his seat added with the gorgeous backdrop, she knew it'd make a great photo. She snapped a picture regardless of his protests, smiling at the screen when she saw the outcome. She took a few more of Nate and Sully before placing the camera in her lap.

"What, we have to pose but you don't?" Sam took the camera from her fiddling with the buttons until he had it turned on.

"Oh no, I don't do pictures."

Penny turned fully in her seat so her back was facing Sam. She had thought he'd given up until his outstretched arm appeared beside her and he clicked the button.

"Hey! That's cheating!" She took her camera back, hiding a smile when she saw the picture. Sam was behind her with a grin on his face as her own suprised expression was just turning to the lens.

"I want a copy of that one, doll."

* * *

The first tower they found was Christopher Condent's which, unfortunately, happened to be empty but Penny managed to take some more photos. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but use Sam as her model. Of course when he noticed her he turned away or pushed the camera away and Penny was almost certain she saw him blush once. And on one or two occasions he took it from her completely and turned it on her.

She couldn't deny that he was a very handsome man. She would've expected someone who spent the last fifteen years in prison to be a little more worn and weathered but it seemed that the years had been kind to Sam Drake. He was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. But underneath he was just as dorky and obsessed with pirate history as she was. The only issue was that with her lack of experience she couldn't tell if his flirting was genuine interest in her or just his nature.

After Condent's tower there was a run in with Shoreline. With a combination of stealth and teamwork, they managed to come out on top.

"God damn it... Rafe and Nadine must have dozens of guys out here. They could just stumble onto the treasure through blind luck."

"I don't think these guys would know the treasure if it spat in their face." Penny sighed, replacing her pistol in her thigh holster. "They don't seem to have two brain cells to rub together, if they did they wouldn't be using dynamite for every damn thing."

They were soon back in the jeep and watching Shoreline, using said dynamite, all over the volcano.

"Hey Sam." Sully called over his shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you pass the time in prison?" Penny peered across her seat at the eldest Drake, her interest piqued.

"Ah, y'know... Reading, mostly. There was this one guard, saw me as a charity case, I guess. He'd check out books from the library for me."

"So what'd you read?"

"History, especially everything related to Avery and other pirates... just in case, you know."

"Sure."

"You know, besides books... push-ups, smoking, trying to stay out of fights between rival gangs... Just a whole lot of thinking. That's pretty much it."

Penny was craving to ask what he thought about, besides Avery, but she bit her tongue. She hadn't known Sam long enough to go poking her nose into his personal business and she doubted he'd tell her if she did.

* * *

At Anne Bonny's tower Penny had little bit of a fan girl moment which Sam enjoyed watching.

"Anne Bonny. Seriously, I'm standing right where she would've stood." Penny circled the sigil on the floor in awe. "This is so cool... How can you be so _relaxed_ about all of this?"

"I keep it on the inside." Sam shrugged, an amused smile on his face. "But when we do find the treasure... It might surface."

"Yeah I'll bet." She giggled. "Victory dances for days, huh?"

"Something like that."

* * *

After yet another encounter with Shoreline and a narrowly avoided fall from the jeep whilst suspended from a tree, in which Sam recited a hail Mary which Penny would've found comical, had she not been hanging over the side of a cliff, they arrived at the biggest tower yet.

Sam went rushing ahead once inside and Penny couldn't help but smile at the sudden appearance of his so called, 'beneath the surface' excitement. When the rest of the group finally caught up to him, they were in a huge room with stone arches and a carved wall depicting Saint Dismas which they found to be map with twelve towers. Nate narrowed it down to a choice of two towers, after another fight, of course.

"All right. Me and Penny will take this tower. You and Sully, you take that one." Sam instructed, pointing to each member of their team.

"No, no, no, no. Rafe's guys are all over these towers by now." Nate protested.

"Exactly. So if we wanna have a chance to catch them, then we've gotta split up."

"Sam, just hold up a second, will ya?"

"Nate, he's right. These towers are at opposite ends of Kings Bay." Sully tried as Sam held his arms up expectantly.

"Damn it."

"Don't worry, I won't let your big brother get shot." Penny gave Nate's shoulder a comforting squeeze as she passed him to head out to the jeep.

* * *

Driving across Kings Bay to the tower, Penny realised that this was the first time she and Sam had been completely alone together and that thought alone was making her mind swim. She could ask him anything without fear of Nate or Sully over hearing and yet there was only one thing on the tip of her tongue.

"So... Your tattoo." She began, pushing her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head. "Is it just random or is there meaning behind it, free bird?" She smiled.

"Free bird?" Sam glanced over at her as he subconsciously scratched at the inked skin of his neck.

"Hang on."

Penny dug in her pocket and pulled out her iPod, shuffling across the seat to push an earbud into Sam's ear whilst she used the other. She pushed a few buttons until a song began.

"Lynrd Skynrd." She commented, silencing herself as they listened to the words.

 _~If I leave here tomorrow would you still remember me? For I must be traveling on now, 'cause there's too many places I've got to see.~_

 _~But if I stayed here with you, girl, things just couldn't be the I'm as free as a bird now, and this bird you can not change~_

 _~Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, yeah, though this feeling I can't change. But please don't take it so badly, cause Lord knows I'm to blame.~_

"Good song." Sam smiled once it had finished. "It's not me though. I'd rather travel _with_ my girl."

"A hopeless romantic, huh?" Penny smiled feeling more at ease with Sam than usual. She felt her nerves easing as they spoke.

"It was, uh..." Sam paused, lips pursed as he watched the road. "It was before I lost hope." He confessed. "A year or so after Nate and Rafe got out. Birds in flight... Freedom." He paused, refusing to meet her eye before he cleared his throat. "What about you, got any ink?"

"Four." She could sense his discomfort and let him roll with the conversation shift.

"Oh really?" He arched an eyebrow. "The young curator has a rebellious side."

"Well she ran away with three older guys to go treasure hunting so... I'd say so, yeah." She giggled, falling back in her seat as they hit a bump.

"Well, what have you got?"

"I have a violet on my ankle and-"

"Why?"

"My grandmothers middle name was violet." Penny sighed. "I never knew her... We'll I did but I don't remember her."

"What else?" Sam asked, brushing over the subject of deceased relatives.

"Um... I've got an outline of a moon on the back of my neck... No real reason, I just like the moon I guess. Plus I was eighteen and thought it's be cool."

She turned a little in her seat and leant her head forward so the inking was visible. She felt the car slow a little as rough, calloused fingers ghosted across the image and suddenly it was as though the skin were just as sensitive and tender as it had been when she'd had it done six years previous.

"Roses." She blurted, turning back to face him. "I have pink roses on my leg cause they're my favorite flower and an anchor on my ribs." She shrugged at his smirk. "I was nineteen and a walking cliche, give me a break, Samuel."

"Samuel?" Another raised eyebrow. "Oh, I like that... With your accent, that sounds great."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You should, sweetheart. I'm keeping a mental note of when you blush at the nicknames I give you." He grinned. "Just so happens, you blush at all of 'em."

"I do not."

"Of course not." Sam winked, putting the car into park. "We're here by the way."

* * *

As they walked around the tower, looking for clues or just anything with a sigil, Sam decided continued their conversation.

"Hey, were you being serious last night?" He called from the opposite side of the room.

"About?" She called back, turning to face him.

"Being a virgin."

Penny almost choked, stammering over her words as she tried to form a coherent sentence. Had she seriously been drunk enough to tell them that? She felt that familiar need for a hole to open up in the ground when Sam began to chuckle to himself.

"So that's a yes then. You ever kissed anyone?"

Penny remained silent, unable to turn away from Sam as he crossed the room. He stopped only when he was toe to toe with her, looking down at her much smaller frame. He couldn't help but think the red in her cheeks only made her look more adorable than usual.

"We'll, if you ever want the practice, I'm your man."

The light blush she was already sporting sparked into a furious red that filled up the entirety of her face. Sam opened his mouth to say something as his phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Nathan provided the distraction Penny needed as she moved to the nearest open window and tried to cool herself down. She could hear Sam talking on the phone behind her but she couldn't calm the loud beating of her heart from the previous close proximity.

"Hey, this place is a bust. We gotta head over to Nathan and Sully."

She nodded and they both begun to find their way to the ground floor of the tower. As they did, Sam just couldn't resist saying something more.

"In all seriousness thought, how come you've never been with anyone? It's not like you couldn't if you wanted to." He commented. "Not found mister right yet?"

"It's not that." Penny murmured. "My parents are-"

"Say no more. I've got the picture about them already." Sam hopped to the floor, gesturing for Penny to do the same, steadying her as she landed.

"They were like, one tradition away from an arranged marriage." She laughed, thankful that he was no longer teasing.

As they headed back to their jeep, Sam was taking another call with Nate. As he hung up, saying that Nate said to stay where there's a signal, Penny spotted a familiar uniform waiting by their car. Thankful she'd left her bag in Nate's car, she grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back against the side of the building.

"You want that practice time so soon?" He gave her that painfully familiar crooked smirk.

"Shoreline." She nodded her head to the men, pacing around, clearly waiting for their arrival.

"Shit." Sam turned, quickly looking for a way out. "There, look." He pointed to an old looking motorcycle leant against a nearby building. "We'll have to use that and drive fast. Here," He pulled her gun from her thigh holster and placed it into her hand. "Keep us covered, ok?"

"I've got it." She nodded, ignoring the hammering of her heart, loud in her ears. "Let's go."


	5. The Wound

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Wound_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1733 words._

 **A/n -** _Another short one for now.. x  
Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

When Sam and Penny saw Nate's car go down, Penny insisted Sam drop her off at the side of the street so she could call Sully whilst he went and got his brother. He was reluctant but she pointed out that the three of them wouldn't fit on the bike and promised she'd be fine and would call him if not.

And she was fine when she called Sully who she managed to meet down a side street. It was only when she was in the car, anxiously awaiting a call from either Drake that she realised she wasn't so fine. A throbbing pain that started as dull ache and gradually built in intensity was shooting through her right leg. With a wince she sneaked a glance, hoping Sully wouldn't notice. She stifled a gasp when she saw the blood and discreetly pulled at the hole in her jeans. There was a gash about the length of her index finger just above her knee but at the angle she was sitting she couldn't tell how deep it was.

When Sully stopped for gas, she found her back pack still beneath the back seat of the jeep. Inside was a thin checked shirt she had been wearing that morning. She used her teeth to tear the sleeve from it and tied it around the wound, letting out a whine as she did. She kept her bag on her lap to stop Sully from seeing, knowing he'd only panic if he did. She'd be fine as soon as she got to the first aid kit she had at the hotel. Sam Drake, however, was not as oblivious as Victor Sullivan.

As soon as he and Nate climbed from the bike and headed towards them, Sam scanned her frame, eyes widening when he saw the blood.

"Oh crap." Nate paled as Sam rushed to her.

"Whoa, I'm fine big guy. Just need my first aid kit, that's all." She held up her hand to Sam who seemed to be at a loss for words.

Sully turned, seeing for the first time the dark stain running down her shin.

" _Kid_ , you didn't even say anything."

"I knew you'd panic. And besides it's just a graze... It's not like a bullet actually went through. I wouldn't be walking if it did." She shrugged. "Tell me you found something in your tower." She addressed Nate, forcing the topic change.

Nate and Sam explained about Libertalia as the younger brother was writing away. At the mere mention of the pirate haven, Penny was speechless. She listened to Sam explaining to Sully about the treasury building until Nate located the correct island an opened up his and Sam's hotel room. When Nate swore, Penny nearly pulled a gun until Sully stopped her, whispering who it was into her ear.

The look in Elena's eyes told Penny just how hurt she was, how betrayed she felt by her husband. She stood, awkwardly beside Sam as husband and wife spoke until Elena left and Sully was sent to follow by a frustrated Nate.

"I'm, uh... Gonna go fix up my leg." She mumbled, leaving the brothers alone to talk.

As she went next door to her own room, she spotted Sully talking to Elena across the parking lot. Part of her wanted to speak to her, try and explain what was happening and say something about Sam's situation but she knew she'd probably cause more damage.

Instead she headed inside, straight for a quick but thorough shower, washing off the days blood, sweat, dirt and grime. The heat of the water seemed to make the wound on her leg begin bleeding again and so she hopped out and rushed to find the first aid kit. She cleaned the wound, thankful to find that it wasn't so deep to merit staples or stitches. Once it was dry she allowed her meticulous mind to return and re cleaned and sterilized the entire area before wrapping a dressing and a clean bandage around it.

Once she had pulled on an old faded pair of blue and white pajama shorts and a loose fitted Fleetwood Mac shirt she headed onto the balcony to try and cool down. Being so used to rainy London, the Madagascan heat was killing her.

"How's that leg?"

Sam's voice startled her and he laughed when she jumped. When she turned his face was illuminated by the light from his room. He had a cigarette between his lips and he was leaning against the metal railing behind him. It took Penny a second to find her voice.

"It's alright. Just superficial... No stitches or anything."

"Good to know." He smiled, blowing out a puff of smoke. "We did pretty good today."

"Yeah." She smiled, recalling holding onto Sam's waist as she shot at the men surrounding them. "We make quite a team, huh?"

"Mm." He hummed, eyes hooded as he watched her. "Y'know, if I knew all it took was an army to get you to cling to me that tight... I would've ran outta that tower, screaming."

"Shut up." She shook her head, her wet hair brushing against her shoulders. "Can I have one of those?" She gestured to the cigarette he now held loosely between two fingers.

He paused for a moment but pulled his carton from his pocket, handing it to her. She took one, placing it between her lips and leaning forward for him to light. She let her eyes flicker up as he flipped the lighter top, locking eyes with him for the briefest moment. But just that one second was enough to send shivers up her spine, even in the evening heat.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't usually, but it's been a rough day. Just don't tell Sully."

"What, ' _always-has-a-cigar-in-his-mouth_ ' Sully?" Sam raised an eyebrow and Penny giggled.

"In his words, he's too old to have to worry about quitting now."

Sam watched as she took a drag from the cigarette. The way her slender fingers curled around and the way her lips pursed at the end as she inhaled and how they pouted when she blew out the smoke. He watched her eyelids flutter closed as she felt the release of tension from her body. He watched her until his chest and his pants felt tight and forced himself to turn away.

"He really cares about you, huh?"

"Yeah. It's kinda like having an extra dad around... One who actually does dad stuff." She smiled to herself, clearly remembering something.

"Scaling buildings and cliffs, fighting an army, getting shot at on a regular basis... That's dad stuff to you?"

"No... Worrying about me and actually giving a shit whether or not I'm happy and safe. That's dad stuff."

"Yeah, I guess that's why Nate likes him so much." Sam flicked her ash over the railing, lost in thought for a moment.

"He likes you too you know. Sully I mean." Penny moved as close as she could to Sam, her side pressed against the railing separating the two balcony's.

"He doesn't show it much." Sam scoffed.

"Neither do you, Mr Cool."

"Mr Cool? I like that." Sam smiled, wider than usual as Penny lightly hit his arm.

"Don't get cocky."

They shared a laugh, both grateful that Penny was growing more and more comfortable around Sam. They spoke away the remains of the evening, Sam asking what she was going to tell her parents when she returned home, which she shrugged promising that she'd think of something. Or just run away. Penny asked about Alcazar, wondering just how bad this guy was. Sam refused to tell her anything new about him, just promising that he was bad enough for him to be willing to split with a cut of the treasure. Sam continued to smoke like a chimney but Penny only stole drags here and there, never having been a full time smoker.

When it got the the early hours, Penny's eyes were drooping but she still couldn't help staring at his neck. Tentatively, she reached a hand forward, brushing her fingers across the highest bird. Sam tensed, unmoving as he allowed her to trace the outline. For a second he let his eyes drift shut, appreciative of such a gentle touch after so long of the rough hands in Panama.

"If you're good I'll show you my other tattoo." He smiled, turning his head ever so slightly, expecting to see her familiar blushing cheeks. Instead she was wide eyed and slack jawed.

"You have another tattoo? Where? What is it?"

"You're suddenly perky."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for ink." She grinned, eyes scanning every exposed piece of his skin, without guilt.

"Ok, little miss. I'm gonna hit the sack." He stretched out his limbs with a yawn, heading for the door, still laughing at her response.

"Samuel Drake, you are a tease." She pouted, moving for her own room. "I'm going to find out what that tattoo is, you know."

"I said I'd show you." He called back, being careful not to wake Nathan. "If you're good."

He gave her a wink and slipped inside, a content smile of his face. It was only when he saw Nathan's fitful sleep that he realised just what his lying may have done. He stripped off his jeans and boots, climbing into bed, watching his little brother toss and turn for a moment.

If Elena left him, it would be his fault. Nathan would never forgive him for that and if he was truly honest with himself he wouldn't blame him. But he needed Nate too. All he'd thought about for fifteen years was Avery and his treasure and finding it, with his little brother. That was all he'd ever wanted.

He rolled onto his side, mind slipping to the young woman in the room next door. What would she think if she found out? He knew he shouldn't care, he'd only known her five minutes. But he couldn't help but feel that if she were to find out, she'd hate him and that would be like sucker punch to his gut.

Sam didn't sleep that night. Instead he lay staring at the ceiling, reliving days in prison, imagining Nate and Penny expressing their hatred towards him and leaving. Leaving him just as alone as he had been for the past fifteen years.


	6. The Crash

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Crash_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3298 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Penny's leg was throbbing when she woke the following morning. It was far too early for the boys to be awake yet and so after cleaning her wound she headed to the first shop she could find for some pain killers. It took a while considering the language barrier but she eventually got a half decent paracetamol. When she found her way back to the hotel, after taking a brief detour around a few market stalls where she bought a blue patterned bandanna, the boys were in the restaurant area eating breakfast. Well, drinking coffee at least.

After breakfast they gathered up the things they needed and headed down to the harbor where Nate was securing a boat, Sam was smoking his umpteenth cigarette and Penny was trying to contact Sully. She hung up on his answering machine for the fifth time when Sam told her to give it up and try again later.

"But we'll already be gone by then. Where is he?"

Just as she spoke her phone chimed with a text message. Sam moved closer to read over her shoulder.

'With Elena. Go with the boys. See you soon.'

Penny sighed with a small frown. "At least he's alright."

"It's Sully." Sam smiled. "He's always alright."

Nate called them over to the boat that he'd probably paid to much to rent. They set in all of their gear before sailing off.

* * *

Nathan began with the sailing and then Sam took over. He seemed content to go the rest of the way but Penny thought it would only be fair if she had a go too. Only problem was she had no idea how to sail a boat. Even the small one they were in.

"Hey." She greeted Sam as she moved to stand beside him, pushing her sunglasses up into her hair. "Is it hard?"

Sam blinked and stared before answering. "That's a very forward question, doll."

"Wha- Shit." Penny slapped a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "That's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"Sailing this thing. Is sailing this thing hard?" She corrected herself not bothering to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Simple." He stepped slightly to the side and let her slip in beside him. "Here, take the throttle and ease it up. Slowly now, don't send us flying."

He stayed close beside her as he taught her the basics. She handled the steering pretty well but sometimes she pushed the throttle up too fast and jerked them forward. The first time was because Sam's breath was tickling her neck, the second time he had placed his hand on the small of her back and the third time his chest was pressed to her back as his hands guided hers on the wheel. When his free hand covered hers that rest on the throttle she only squoze it harder, gulping as he chuckled by her ear.

"Maybe I should take over for now." He let her slip past him, moving to sit at the side of the boat. "We should continue these lessons though."

After a while she moved over to sit with Nate who had been quiet the entire morning. He was staring off the back of the boat, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry about the jerky ride there." She sighed as she took a seat. "Never sailed a boat before."

"Hm." Nate offered her a small smile as he glanced over his shoulder at Sam. "It's either that or the fact that you've got the hots for my brother."

"I have not." Penny defended, forcing out a laugh that sounded way too fake to be believed. "You're talking rubbish."

"Sure I am."

There was a brief silence as they shared a laugh before turning back to watch the sea pass by.

"She'll come round." Penny stated. "Your wife... I don't know her but it's pretty obvious how much she loves you. She wouldn't have come if she didn't. And you've obviously been through alot together. I think it'll work out... Eventually. But she's a woman so you just gotta let her be mad for a while."

"Maybe." He didn't seem so certain.

"Hey, guys." Sam called, pulling them both from their conversation. "Land ho!" They both jumped up, joining Sam, who was wearing a grin, at his side. "What do you think 'bout that huh?"

"That's pretty cool."

"Take the wheel for a second." Sam gave Nate a pat on the back as he moved to the back of the boat. "You know, all this running around, surviving by the skin of our teeth... I don't think we've actually taken a moment to step back and appreciate just how far we've come." He handed Nate and Penny a beer each as he stood in between them. "Sic parvis magna."

He held up his bottle, looking between the two who repeated his words and clinked their bottles together. Sam gave Penny a pointed look as he nodded his head to the back of the boat and then at Nate. She took the hint, taking her drink and leaving to let the brothers talk.

* * *

"Nathan, up there!" Penny followed Sam's line of sight and spotted the tall tower he was eyeing.

"Well, that definitely qualifies as man-made."

"Ah-ah, pirate-made." Sam corrected with a toothy grin.

"You're such a dork." Penny laughed, climbing over the side of the boat and dropping onto the sand. "You know, forgetting about Alcazar for a second... This place would be great for a holiday."

"Mm." Sam hummed standing beside her with his hands on his hips. "Hot, clean sand, blue sea... Nice and secluded for some private beach activities..." He winked, following Nathan further inland. Penny shook her head as she jogged to keep up with his long stride.

"Hey, you're other tattoo..." She began. "Is it a tramp stamp? Y'know, like hell's angel or something?"

"Your _other_ tattoo?" Nathan looked bemused as he walked ahead of the pair.

"Don't worry yourself, little brother." Sam turned on Penny. "And you are way off the mark."

"If I guess it right will you tell me?"

"You'll never guess."

"Hypothetically?"

"Sure."

* * *

After the lookout tower literally gave them their directions they were all back on the boat and following the arrows.

"Wait, you guys grew up with nuns right?" Penny asked and both brothers nodded. "Do you have angel wings? Oh, a sacred heart!"

"Wrong and wrong." Sam snorted.

"He probably has ' _I heart Avery_ ' somewhere." Nathan smirked as he turned the boat.

Penny looked at Sam expectantly but he shook his head with a sarcastic laugh. "Don't even go there, shorty."

* * *

"That is the second biggest cistern I've ever seen."

"Wait... where was the biggest?"

"I'll tell you later. C'mon, let's get down there."

Penny climbed up onto a rock, pulling her camera from her back pack. She leaned forward, making sure all of the statues were in frame before pressing down the button. She took a few more, zooming in here and there, moving around to get her perfect pictures. Being so engrossed in her camera, she didn't realize how far forward she had moved and her foot slipped off the edge of the rock. She nearly tumbled off the edge but luckily a strong hand caught her arm.

"You might wanna watch your footing when your on the edge of a thirty foot drop." Sam chided. "Also, if you do slip, drop the camera."

"Are you kidding?" Penny scoffed. "I'm not dropping her, she's been with me for years."

" _Her_?" Sam frowned but shook his head. "Either way, you are more important than your camera. Drop _her_ and save yourself."

"Aye aye, Captain." She mock saluted him, shoving her camera away and following Nate down the cistern.

Once on the ground her camera was back out and she was taking more pictures. She even snapped a cheeky one of Nate and Sam lifting up the heavy door before she moved to help out. And once again when she saw the room they ended up in, she was clicking away.

"You must have thousands of pictures already." Sam shook his head with a smile.

"So? I like to document."

She stalled as she watched the older man wonder around the room. With the dim light and the holes in the ceiling, he looked different. He had a thin sheen of sweat beginning to form across his forehead and Penny couldn't help but find it incredibly attractive. As discreetly as she could she raised her camera and took a shot of him, looking up at the puzzle on the wall. She looked at the display screen of her camera, smiling when she saw it. He looked so handsome in the light and Penny couldn't help the blush as she let her thoughts wonder.

She put the camera away, assisting in the solving of the puzzle as best as she could but it seems that her brain was having a moment of bliss, thinking about all the things Sam Drake could do to her. She had brief flashes of his smirk, his wink, his large hands all over her body, sweating from something other than scaling cliffs, pants and grunts in her ear, stubble tickling her thighs, eyes closed tight in bliss as he-

"Penny?"

She snapped her head up, lip stuck between her teeth, hands in fists and legs pressed close together. She saw Nate halfway up the staircase that hadn't been there earlier and Sam staring at her with a frown.

"Sorry." She brushed past the elder Drake, allowing her hair to fall and cover her face. "I was, uh... Miles away."

"Miles away, huh?" Nathan murmured as she reached his side. "Or just a few feet behind you?" He looked pointedly at his brother with raised eyebrows as Penny glared and pushed past him to lead the way.

When the platform lifted them up and revealed Avery's statue, Sam bumped her shoulder, oblivious to her daydreaming.

"Now _that_ would make a great picture."

* * *

"All right, Captain. What are we looking at?"

Sam and Penny stood back, waiting for Nathan to look through Avery's spyglass.

"So?" Sam called. "Big skull shaped island? What?"

"Big island." Nate confirmed, jumping down to their level. "No skull."

"That's gotta be it." Sam had an excited grin on his face as the sky rumbled above them. "Libertalia."

"That's optimistic, considering everything."

"You know, it is just us here. You're allowed to feel just a little bit of excitement over this."

"I'll get excited when we get Alcazar's noose off your neck. C'mon." Nate made to walk away as Sam scoffed.

"Okay." Sensing a brotherly argument Penny turned away, spotting something just ahead in the sea.

"What?"

"I said okay."

"No, no, no. Your 'okay's' are never just okay. It usually means the opposite of okay."

"Guys..." Penny called, as the something came in closer. "We gotta get out of here." The boys joined her, following her line of sight.

"That our boy Rafe?"

"Who the hell else?"

The three of them rushed off to their boat, quickly finding their way through the water as the heavens above them opened, sky rumbling and lightning flashing. They tried to fight shoreline as best as they could, but there were too many and their boat was too small. A much larger vessel came crashing down into the side of them, splitting their boat into splinters.

Penny screamed, feeling the floor shift beneath her feet. She called out for Sam, for Nathan, for anybody when her back hit the water, forcing the air from her lungs. She forced herself to swim, as far as she could but it proved needless when a chunk of what had been there boat was swept up in a wave and slammed down onto the side of her head, sending her into a world of darkness.

* * *

Pain was the first thing her conscious mind felt when she came to. No longer just in her leg but everywhere. He entire body throbbed and ached and her head was pounding. When she opened her eyes the still pouring rain stung them and she snapped them shut again. She lay still, trying to breath through the pain and feel if anything was broken. She could feel water lapping around her lower half and she realized she was on the shore.

With a deep breath she forced herself to sit up, crying out with the sharp pain that shot from the middle of her head down behind her eye socket. She held her head in her hands as she let out a sob. For the first time she let herself break, just a little. She needed to let something out or she'd only explode later. When she pulled her hands away, even in the dark she could see the blood. She raised her hand again, feeling around until she felt the wound, just by her hairline.

She tried not to panic, thinking of what to do next rather than how fast it takes to bleed out from a head wound. She knew logically that she wouldn't die from this, it wasn't her temple that was wounded. She knew coagulation will stop the bleeding eventually. But still, she was marooned, in pain, covered in her own blood and completely alone. She thought that the situation merited a small psychological break at bare minimum.

Eventually she managed to climb to her feet. She noticed that her backpack was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't taken it off when they got onto the boat but she figured it must've come off when she fell. It'd be at the bottom of the ocean by now. She turned in a circle, wondering which way to go. To begin with, she decided to just get out of the rain and wait for sunrise. She could barely see in the dark with this whether.

It took alot of effort to find a hollowed part of the cliff face. It was little ways up but she just managed to climb inside and slump against the wall. She tried to fight the exhaustion, knowing how dangerous it is to fall asleep with a head wound. But in the end she just couldn't hold on and she allowed her eyes to slip closed.

* * *

"Come on, you gotta wake up." She felt someone touching her. Her arms, her neck, her face. Large hands, rough and calloused. "C'mon Penny, open your eyes." The voice was deep, accented and she wanted to oblige but the aching of her limbs told her to ignore them. "Penny... dammit." They were shaking her now, lightly tapping her cheek, squeezing her arms.

"Stop." She groaned, raising a hand to push whoever it was away. " _Annoying_." She grumbled when her hand came into contact with something wet and soft. Opening her eyes she saw that she had a brown shirt fisted in her hand. Looking up she saw those familiar hazel eyes filled with worry. "Sam." She smiled, releasing his shirt and moving her hands to touch his face. "You alright?"

"A little banged up and bruised but I'm okay." He shrugged, his eyes shifting to her head.

He'd jumped out of his skin when he'd seen someone jump up to the ledge and pull themselves inside the cavern. But then he'd heard her mumbling about concussion and staying awake and quickly followed her inside. When he saw her unconscious, pale and shivering form slumped against the wall, half of her face a crimson red with the blood that was running down it, he damn near had a heart attack.

He went to remove his outer shirt but realized with the dirt and salt water caked into it, it'd only make her wound worse. He used his torch to see it better and found that it wasn't bleeding anymore. It was just open and looked nasty.

"I'll be fine." She pushed his hand when the light of the torch shone in her eyes. "The bleeding has stopped so as long as I don't make it worse, I should be alright for a while."

"Okay." Sam took a breath, gathering his thoughts. "Have you seen Nathan... or anyone?"

"No. I climbed up here to wait for the sun."

Even in the heat, she shivered. She knew it must be her damn clothes that were clinging to her skin. Sam noticed and shifted closer to her, pulling her into his side and wrapping his long arms around her. She tensed at first but soon let herself relax, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Hey, stay awake."

"I am." She defended, trying to think of something to say to keep herself alert. "Do you have a tribal tattoo?" She felt his chuckle rumble through his chest.

"No."

"Mum written in a scroll over a red heart?"

"No."

"A jolly roger?"

"That's be a great tattoo but no."

"Oh, I know!" She grinned, already laughing at herself. "A treasure chest on your arse... Y'know, for your booty."

"Oh my god!" Sam laughed aloud, and Penny joined him. "And I thought Sully's jokes were bad."

"Where do you think I get it from?" Penny sighed, looking around the cave. "If there's a spider in here, I'm gonna cry."

"You don't like spiders?"

"I don't like insects full stop."

Smiling, Sam used one of his hands to begin lightly tracing up her arm, tickling her. She shuddered, leaning further into him, unknowing whether it was the thought of a spider or Sam's touch that sent tingles up her spine.

"Quit it."

They shared another laugh before drifting into silence as they waited for the sun to rise. Sam allowed Penny to sleep for a while, satisfied that she wasn't concuss. At least not anymore. She shifted occasionally as she slept, murmuring incoherently and placing a small hand on his stomach.

He found himself staring down at her for most of the night. She looked so small in his arms and when he placed his hand over hers, he dwarfed it. He traced his thumb over her knuckles amazed at how soft her skin was. Maybe it was having only been around the rough from work hands of the other inmates for so long but even sitting in a cavern in the middle of a storm, Sam felt relaxed as he felt her skin.

She was so gentle when she'd touched his tattoo back at the hotel and he longed to have her touch him again. He didn't want her to feel afraid or shy or bashful... He just wanted her soft hands on his skin. He wanted her to make him feel again, really feel. He was still suprised that this young and beautiful creature would even give him the time of day let alone blush at his playful words.

He knew he should keep his distance, he was too rough and too damaged for someone like Penny but he'd be damned if he was going to let her slip away. It'd be bad enough when she found out the truth. He was so certain that she was going to run a mile when she knew, so he needed this moment. This moment of quiet, of peace. In that cavern he could pretend that she was his and her hands would always be there to comfort him.

He took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes, his cheek rested on her head, careful not to touch her wound. In his dreams she was there, stoking his cheek, tracing his tattoo and running her nimble fingers through his hair. It made his chest ache with what he knew would never be but he drifted with the dream, letting it consume him until those gentle hands, were shaking him awake again.


	7. The Pirate Haven

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Pirate Haven_.  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2854 words._

 **A/n -** _Thank you to everyone who has left a review so far, you're the best!_

 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Penny lightly shook Sam's arm, his grip around her too tight for her to move. She managed to reach up to his face but hesitated. He looked so peaceful, his eyes were closed in sleep, lips slightly parted and some of his hair had fallen from it's usual pushed back manner. As lightly as she could she ran her fingers through his hair, returning it to normal although she had to admit she liked the unkempt look. She pressed her palm to his cheek, her thumb caressing his skin. He stirred a little, lips twitching into a smile but he only sighed and tightened his grip on her.

She wanted to stay there, let him sleep but she knew they needed to get moving, to find Nate. Before she called his name however she let her hand move to his jaw, her thumb now tracing his lower lip. She knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't help herself. Sam was older than her, weathered by the Panamanian sun and rough in certain places but his lips were so soft beneath her digit. She wondered for a moment how they might feel against her own, on her neck, leaving kisses down her chest moving further south until-

"What a way to wake up." Sam mumbled, startling Penny into snatching her hand away. "Didn't I already tell you I don't bite."

"Yeah... Unless I'm into it." Penny laughed nervously, unable to move from Sam's grip as his eyes finally drifted open to look at her.

"Are you?"

"Sam-"

"Are you into it?"

"Samuel Drake, you've got to let me go." She wiggled in his grasp but he was much stronger than her and she honestly wasn't really trying.

"Calling me by my full name doesn't make me want to let you go, honey."

Penny balked. He'd called her alot of nicknames before, playful flirty nicknames and names that poked fun at her height. But 'honey' was different. 'Honey' could be considered affectionate.

"I have to pee." She blurted and Sam guffawed at the outburst, but released his hold on her.

Penny scrambled down from the crevice they'd slept in and found her way to a fairly hidden section of the beach behind some rocks. She grumbled to herself about losing her dignity and once she'd finished she returned.

"I'm all do- Holy shit! I'm sorry! Sorry!"

She turned back around, hands clasped over her eyes and cheeks flaming red. Sam had been doing his own business against to side of the cliff. Luckily, he'd had his back to her and she hadn't actually seen anything but even so, she felt like she'd invaded upon his privacy.

"I'm finished, doll." He called and she meekly turned back to face him, uttering another apology. "Just knock next time, would ya?" Sam laughed.

"On what? The sand?" She sighed. "Let's just... Move along. And try and find Nate.

* * *

As Sam and Penny walked through the wildlife, they made idle conversation with each other, plucking random topics out of thin air.

"So, I know you said your parents were kinda stuffy on the whole dating thing, but surely there must have been someone you at least had a crush on." Sam asked.

"Of course, everyone gets crushes."

"Tell me about him." Sam grinned at Penny's reluctance. "C'mon, what was his name? Did he play football?"

"God you sound like half the girls I went to school with." She laughed, shaking her head when he cocked his hip and fluttered his eyelashes. "His name was Oliver."

"Orphan? Just wanted some more?"

" _Ha_! So funny." She rolled her eyes as he held back a patch of overgrown branches for her to pass through. "He was kinda one of the bad kids. Always fighting, hardly turned up for lessons, talked back to teachers... You know the type, I'm sure."

"What's that mean?" Sam puffed out his chest and folded his arms. "You tryin' to accuse me of something?"

"Please, like you were the a star pupil." She giggled, swatting his chest.

"I get it, every one loves a bad boy." Sam teased. "So, why didn't you date him. In secret, your parents didn't need to know."

"Because I _was_ the a star student." She shrugged. "Always was."

"Nerd."

"Shut up."

* * *

Penny asked Sam about his and Nate's childhood. He told her about the orphanage and his mother, he skipped over his father and told her of how they came to be the Drakes instead of the Morgans. He told her about their travels and their work right up until Panama.

"What was it like?" She asked in a small voice. "In Panama?" Sam didn't answer and she honestly hadn't expected him to. "Sorry." She moved to place a hand on his forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze, noticing that Sam let his eyes drift shut with the contact. "So... You had a motorbike? That's pretty bad ass, Sam."

"See, I told you. You love a bad boy." Sam pulled out a cigarette with shaky hands.

"Let's see... Running from an orphanage with little brother in tow, fake names, motorbike, breaking and entering, theft, jail stints, a tattoo, sorry, _two_ tattoos and a nicotine addiction... You're a leather jacket away from being the perfect bad boy."

"Ha!" He flipped open his lighter as he eyed her. "I don't do leather. Besides my denim one is fine."

She saw his hands shaking as he tried to light his cigarette. She took the lighter from his hands, lighting it for him with a soft smile.

"Thanks." His voice came out in a low whisper that Penny could barely handle.

"How are they still dry?"

"They're a little damp. But they'll do."

He held the cigarette out to her but she never got to take it as they heard talking coming their way. They pressed themselves tights against the rock face as three Shoreliners strode past, muttering about getting paid.

"C'mon, let's head that way. We'll steer clear of them for-"

Sam was cut off as Penny pushed him to the side, launching herself at the straggling merc who was about to pull his gun on Sam. She landed a few punches before she managed to knock him out. She took his gun from him, tossing it to Sam before grabbing one of his legs.

"Help me hide him. We don't need the rest of them finding us when we only have one gun between us."

"Nice take down." Sam smirked, grabbing his other leg and dragging him out of sight. "It's pretty hot y'know? Seeing you get angry."

"Do you ever stop?"

"Nope."

* * *

"How's your head?" Sam asked as they slowed their pace a little.

"It aches but I'll be good."

Penny lightly ran her fingers across the wound that she had managed to clean at a stream they had passed. She knew the water wouldn't be the best thing for it but it would have to do until they got somewhere with something sterile. As they approached a cliff edge, she sighed looking out at the view.

"Wish I still had Betty."

"Who the hell is Betty?" Sam frowned before a flash of recognition crossed his face. "Your camera?" Penny nodded with a smile. "Why Betty?"

She shrugged, jumping when they heard crashing just at the edge of the cliff. Sam gestured for her to wait, hidden in the overgrowth. He edged forward, gun drawn. From her place Penny couldn't see what was happening but she heard two sighs.

"I nearly shot your head off." Sam spoke, stepping back a little so he could see Penny and beckon her over. "It's Nathan."

"Sam, Penny... You're okay." Nate sighed in relief as he took a seat on a large rock.

"Yeah. Nothing we can't walk away from. Right?" Sam turned to Penny who nodded. "It's good to see you're alive, little brother."

"You alright Nate?" Penny asked and he nodded as Sam stepped back again.

"C'mon, we got a treasure to find."

Penny began wondering as Sam and Nate began arguing again. She understood Nathan's frustration but she could also see Sam's side. And beside, she'd be damned if she came this far to just give up.

She leant her hand on a huge boulder covered in vines, wishing that she had something to drink. When her fingertips brushed over something carved she frowned and pulled back some of the leaves.

"Well, shit." She muttured, glancing over her shoulder when she realized the argument had died down. "You seeing this?" The joined her, Nate brushing off the carved sigil.

"You still wanna go home?" Sam uttered, a smug expression on his face.

Penny longed to take a photo of the sigil and she knew that if they found what she hoped they were about to find, she'd kick herself for not having a spare camera in her pocket.

She practically skipped after the boys, excitement bubbling up in her chest. They found an almost crumbled wall with a practically destroyed house which they jumped through the roof of and crawled their way through.

"That's a good squat you've got there." Sam laughed as he followed behind Penny.

"Funny you should say that. I got a picture of your _good squat_ when you were lifting that door on the other island." Sam's smile dropped as Nathan guffawed.

"I see you've opened up." He teased.

"Something about travelling the world, fighting an army and getting marooned with the same two guys that cements a friendship, y'know? When you're worrying about getting shot, you don't have time to worry about embarrassing yourself."

They found their way to a wall with a hole high up. Nate pushed a crate down from a ledge and Sam was quick to jump up first.

"You're gonna wanna see this." He called back and Nate was quick to follow him up.

Penny tried to follow but given that she was a good foot shorter than either Drake brother, even with the crate she still couldn't reach the ledge. She waited for one of them to come and help her but instead she could hear them talking and Sam laughing.

"Hey, guys!" She called up. "Could we please keep in mind that one of us is only five foot one!" Both brothers appeared at the ledge, smiling down at her. Sam knelt reaching down so she could jump and take his hand.

"Sorry Smurfette, you're kinda hard to spot down there." He chuckled once he had pulled her up.

"Alright, enough with the short jokes you... You big fucking tree."

She fought the urge to smile at the brothers loud laughter but as she finally lifted her gaze and saw Libertalia, her jaw went slack.

"You catching flies now?" Sam smiled, draping his arm over her shoulders. "Libertalia... Pretty cool huh?"

"Pretty cool?" She scoffed. "Beats El Dorado." She looked pointedly at Nathan who shook his head. "Damn, I wish I had my camera." She pouted as they made their way down to the ground to explore.

"I mean I'm speechless." Sam laughed to himself as her dropped to the lower lever. "Holy god damn shit Nathan!" He shouted and Penny grinned at his child like excitement.

She headed into the first building she saw, wrinkling her nose at the smell of damp moss and mold. She then followed the boys into the Blacksmith's stopping to look at the hanging horseshoes. She saw Nate pick up a sword out of the corner of her eye and when she turned her head fully, Sam jumped out on his brother, his own sword in hand.

"Avast, you dirty dog!" He yelled as the blade fell from the handle.

She smiled to herself and somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Sully laughing at her.

" _You're so far gone it's goddamn ridiculous, kid_." His voice echoed around her brain and she tried to shake him out, instead heading off in a different direction as she thought about Sam and her feelings towards him.

She found herself in another house, climbing her way up to the the highest floor and onto a balcony. She was wary at first, wondering how safe the wooden structure was but it held her weight without even a creak. She took a second to look down at the town below her, spotting Sam and Nate having a conversation in the building across from her, tankards in hand.

Sam, she decided, looked best in the sunlight. Especially the Libertalia sun. He had a smile on his face as he laughed at something Nate said and a glint in his eyes, his skin looked warm and his arms inviting. With a deep breath, she called his name and he whipped his head around to look for her back on the ground.

"Up here!" She calls again and he finally spots her waving to him.

Sam thought that Penny's smile was the sun itself. Bright and happy as she called his name which sounded so good in her tone and accent. Her voice, even shouting was softer than most. Her eyes held so much warmth and he began to understand those sappy chick flick novels where the protagonist rambles about getting lost or drowning within their significant others eyes.

"What's up, princess?"

"Come up here, I want to show you something."

He glanced at his brother who shrugged and continued to explore. Sam obliged her, finding his way to the building and onto her level. He was confused when she was just standing on the balcony looking out over the town.

"What did you wanna show me?" Sam felt almost bashful in the dimly lit, silent room behind her. He could sense that there was something different around her.

"C'mere." She patted the railing beside her and with his hands deep in his pockets he did as instructed. "Do you remember the conversation we had when we were looking in the tower that turned out to be a bust?"

"Which? We had a few." He frowned, leaning his hip against the railing as he stared down at her.

"You asked me if I'd ever kissed anyone." She prompted and Sam nodded with a smirk. "You remember the offer you made?"

"I said if you wanted to practice, I was your man." Sam's head was swimming, hoping she was bringing it up for a reason.

"Well... _Samuel_." She stressed the name with a smirk, turning to face him. "If the offer is still on the table, where better to have my first kiss than paradise?"

Sam let out a breathy laugh as she stood toe to toe with him. Here was this short woman, who had been so shy around him when they first met. Blushing if he looked at her for too long, and getting embarrassed when he called her pet names. Here she was staring straight at him asking for a kiss. Asking for him to be her first kiss. He'd be a fool to say no.

He placed a hand on her hip, pulling her close to him and she instinctively placed her hands flat on his chest. He ran a finger along her jawline, letting his hand come to rest there, feeling her erratic pulse beneath his palm. He had to bend but as he did, she tilted her head and raised on her tip toes letting her hands on his chest steady her. Finally, his lips met hers and their eyes fluttered closed.

Penny confirmed with herself that his lips were just as soft as she thought they would be. Soft, warm and firm. He tasted of his cigarettes and something else that was so intoxicatingly... Sam. She couldn't think of another word to describe it as his lips moved against hers. She also made a mental note that the feeling of fireworks everyone always talked about was an understatement. She felt like shoreliners were stationed in her stomach, throwing about the dynamite. She felt blissful.

Sam couldn't think straight. His mind was jumping from one observation to the next. Her hands were gripping his shirt, her pulse was jumping, _his_ pulse was jumping, her lips were so soft and gentle like he'd imagined, his hand on her waist was gripping her too tight, he might be hurting her but her couldn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to stay there, in that embrace on that balcony until the world ended.

Breathing being a necessity, they eventually pulled apart, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Her hands still gripped his shirt, his grip on her hip didn't loosen and he could still feel her heart rate, gradually slowing down.

"I, uh... I..." Sam couldn't form a word, let alone a sentence and Penny chuckled at this usually so together and cocky mans lack of coherence.

"Yeah. I get what you mean." She smiled, giddy.

"We should, probably catch up to Nathan."

"Yeah."

After a few more moments of just smiling at each other like lovesick school children, they climbed their way down to Nathan who had found a way to another part of the town.


	8. The Betrayal

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Betrayal_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2960 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

As the trio made their way through Libertalia, Penny had a permanent pink blush across her nose and cheeks. She was still smiling, even when they came across more Shoreliners and she pressed herself against the wall, Sam instructing both her and Nathan to keep their heads down.

The three of them attempted to sneak their way through but the end result was hectic scene, bullet flying in all directions and voice calling out from everywhere.

"Penny, shotgun!" Nathan shouted causing both her and Sam to turn and spot the heavily armored man walking straight at them.

Penny rolled to the side, ducking behind a crate and pulling Sam with her. As soon as he was close enough, Sam cleared the crates, grabbing the man from behind as Penny shoved his gun upwards managing to loosen his grip and take the weapon from him. Once Sam had took his helmet, Penny smashed the shotgun over his head and they quickly got back behind cover, panting and sweating.

"Hell of team." Sam smirked and she returned it.

"Guys, focus!" Nate groaned from the wall behind them and they shared a quick laugh before continuing to clear the area.

* * *

Just before they entered the tower, Sam stood on the edge of a crumbling building, staring out at the view, or so Penny thought as she approached him. When she got closer she realised he had his eyes closed and his head tilted back as the sun shone down on him, a content smile on his lips.

"Trying to catch a tan?" She teased, bumping her hip with his.

"Just enjoying it." He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Keep thinking I'm gonna wake up in Panama." Penny frowned, pinching his inner elbow. "Ah! What was that for?"

"You're not dreaming, Sam." She rubbed her fingers over the skin she'd pinched. "This is real. We're really here, in Libertalia about to find a shit ton of treasure."

"Yeah." He smiled, holding his arm outstretched in front of her face. "Kiss it better?" He asked with a shit eating grin.

Penny pressed a gentle kiss to his arm, playfully rolling her eyes before they continued on with their adventure.

* * *

"Holy crap."

"Well, I see our missing colonists."

Penny stepped carefully around the area, avoiding stepping on the remains of anyone. She stared at the piles of weapons, barrels and carts that had been formed as barricades. A frown appeared on her face as she wondered what had gone on here. What had gone so wrong in this Utopia that cause such a huge battle? She listened to the brothers theorize between themselves . As they entered the treasury building, looking up at the angelic stone carvings lining the walls, Penny once again longed for her camera.

She held her breath as the brothers forced open the doors only to release it in a huff as Sam spun in a circle looking around the barren room.

"It's empty." He stated, almost disbelieving.

She offered him a smile but he didn't notice, he was frowning at the empty shelves. As she passed him she ran a hand across his back intending to offer comfort but she notice the shiver and the smirk he gave her. She felt a flutter in her stomach, despite the circumstances, and moved away avoiding his eye.

* * *

Once Sam had found the map on the ceiling leading to New Devon, the three were once again heading through Libertalia. When they were on top of the tower looking out, Penny was awestruck.

"Can you imagine living here?" She shook her head, looking around. "This place is incredible."

"If you're that breathless up here wait 'til we get to Avery's place." Sam smiled with a laugh as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "You'll be crying that you don't have your camera that's for sure."

" _Ugh_ , don't remind me." She groaned, lightly elbowing his side. "Let's go."

"So, how long you figure it'll take us to get to New Devon?" Sam asked as they climbed down the side of the roof.

"Well, couple hours. Depends on what or who we bump into along the way."

"Don't jinx us, Nate." Penny called up to him as she dropped down to the balcony Sam was waiting on.

Just as they hopped over the other side of it, the balcony exploded, almost causing Penny to loose her grip as Sam shouted ' _RPG_ ' to his brother who hadn't yet caught up with them.

She and Sam managed to run around to a window, calling Nathan through whilst narrowly avoiding falling rubble and debris. Penny could barely focus on Sam and Nathan shouting to each other as they tried to fight their way through the falling building. As the building fell and split, she missed Sam's outstretched hand to catch her. Her heart thudded loud in her ears for the seconds she was free falling, vaguely presuming that this was her end when she managed grab Nathan's legs as he swung from his grapple.

"Nathan, up here! Penny? _PENNY_?" Sam screamed above the noise.

"She's here, she's good!" Nate shouted back. "I can't climb with you on my legs, you're gonna have to climb over me!"

Penny, raised her hand, clinging to his belt and then his shoulder and then the rope, pulling herself up. Her chest felt constricted and her breath was ragged as she managed to reach the remaining structure of the building. Nathan was right behind her as they climbed up and followed Sam.

"Penny? You ok?" Sam shouted but she couldn't answer, she had to focus on breathing and not getting shot or blown up. Answering questions wasn't on the top of her list in that moment.

When they found Nate trapped beneath Nadine's boot, Sam wasn't hesitant to dive straight onto her, knocking the gun from her hands. Penny followed with the intent to help but Nadine knocked Nathan straight out of the window. Again she and Sam followed, the three of them circling her. Penny was sure this wouldn't last long but even with her training, they were no match for Nadine Ross. Penny was barely contributing to the fight, with her breathing still difficult and Sam pushing her back to keep her from getting hit, she only managed to land a few punches before they were falling from the building yet again.

As they landed on the cliff side, Sam was quick to grab the gun as Penny and Nate climbed to their feet.

"You're fast, but you're not that fast."

"Hey, forget about her." Nathan panted, clutching his side. "C'mon we gotta get out of here before they-"

He cut himself off as Rafe and three men rounded the corner. Sam grabbed Nadine, holding the gun to the side of her head. Penny braced her hands on her knees, willing her breathing to return to normal but the situation wasn't helping. Her vision was blurring and she closed her eyes to try and clear it. Her head was swimming as they spoke, unable to hear the conversation. All she could think of was how close she'd been to that explosion, how close she'd come to falling to her death from that building. She gulped, her throat dry and scratchy.

She knew what was happening despite having only been through it once. When she and Sully were looking for the Dismas cross she had back in England, they were chased by a group of police. She was certain they were about to get thrown into a jail cell and never heard from again. They got away by the skin of their teeth but in the dark alley they hid down, Penny lost her breath, her vision, her coherence and her calm. She had a panic attack and Sully nearly had a heart attack when he saw her. It took a while but she managed to calm herself when Sully tried to get her to breath in time with him.

She thought on that now, placing a hand on her stomach and one on her chest. She forced her shoulders to relax, breathing in on a count of five, holding for three and then out for five. She repeated this over and over, and over again when she heard a gun shot until she could hear the conversation properly. When she opened her eyes she could see Nadine back by Rafe, Sam looking worriedly at her. She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, realizing that a gun had gone off whilst she was breathing. She looked around but everyone seemed fine.

"Samuel, you okay?" She watched with caution as Rafe approached Sam, brushing off his shoulders. "I guess you knew this moment was coming, huh?" Rafe raised his gun, smacking it into the side of Sam's face. Both Penny and Nate moved forward only for him to point the weapon at them.

"You already got us, take it easy."

"Sam?" Penny murmured. "You ok?" He didn't answer and she had to force herself not to panic again. He was still breathing, at least.

"C'mon now, you're a businessman. Let's just... work out a deal."

"Oh, a deal. Oh yeah, I'd love to hear what you have in mind." Rafe stomped his boot on Sam's head and this time Penny ignored his raised weapon, dropping to her knees beside Sam.

"Shit." She panicked, her shaky hands running over his face.

"I'm alright, honey." Sam smiled, rolling onto his knees.

Nate helped Sam up and Penny climbed back to her feet as she listened to Nate try and persuade Rafe that he needed them and they only needed a small cut, for Alcazar. Penny stood close to Sam's side, hand gripping his forearm in a vice like grip.

"The guy who broke him out, Hector Alcazar... he owes him alot of money."

"Whoa, what the hell are you talking about, Nate?" Rafe waved his hand, gesturing for Nate to slow down, a frown on his face. For a moment, Penny thought Rafe would remember when they used to work together and agree to Nate's terms. Agree to help an old friend. "Hector Alcazar died in a shootout in Argentina like six months ago." Rafe laughed as he looked between the brothers. "I'm the one that got Samuel out."

Penny dropped her hand from Sam's arm, a blank expression on his face. She stepped back, darting her tongue out to dry her lips with a shake of head, not wanting to believe that it was true.

"Wow. What did he tell you? Sam, what kind of story did you cook up? Alcazar? Really? You lied? You lied to your baby brother? And you're new little girlfriend?" Rafe mocked.

Sam looked from Nate to Penny but she wouldn't, couldn't look at him. Penny usually managed to contain her anger with a few exceptions; Arrogant people who rubbed her the wrong way, like Rafe and liars.

All this time Sam had let them believe that without this treasure, without the money from it, Alcazar would kill him. He had let her leave her home, her job and her parents behind for this goose chase knowing that he was in no such hurry. He let her risk her life for him. She was shaking again, not with panic this time.

"You're wasting time." Nadine called.

"Just a second." Rafe took a step forward as Penny breathed heavily through her nose. "Thing is, Nate, I never stopped looking for Avery's treasure. I just kept running into these dead ends. You know? And then I hear that our dear ol' Samuel Drake, an authority on Avery, is alive and somewhat well. There was no breakout... I bribed the prison warden and your brother, your lover," He smirked at Penny. "He just waltzed right out the front gate. He spent the last two years tracking down the second Saint Dismas cross. And you know what? He did it all with me."

"No." Nate shook his head in disbelief. "No, that's bullshit."

"Sam, care to refute?"

Penny and Nate finally looked to Sam who had shame written all over his face as blood ran from his split nose.

"Nate..."

"Aw, Sam. Ah, Jesus no, no..."

Sam moved forward as Penny stared, biting her lip and clenching her hands into fists. She could feel her nails digging into her palms but if she released them she'd break and she wasn't about to do that in front of Rafe and Nadine. And definitely not Sam.

"Listen, Avery's treasure was ours, it was always ours."

"No! I left my life for you!" Nathan shoved his older brother back, anger burning in his eyes as Rafe laughed.

"Princess..." Sam tried, turning to Penny.

"Fuck you." She spat. "Fuck you and fuck Avery." She side stepped him when he moved closer. "You were lying this whole time Sam! After how long I've been away I could loose my job! My dad is not above that... My dad, Jesus _fucking_ _christ_! He's already beyond pissed at me for going to Italy. I had planned to have something to take back to him, or at least be able to tell him that it was for a good cause... That if I hadn't come with you then a man would be dead... A man I thought was one of the good guys." She shook her head as Sam tried again to reach to her, his eyes wide, wet and broken. "Don't you fucking dare, Sam." She unfurled her hand, bringing it down hard across his cheek as she finally let a few of her tears fall. "Fuck _you_." Finally her voice was broken, defeated. She'd had enough.

"Hey look, look, guys, if it's any consolation, he duped me too. He pulled a Houdini on me. He brought you two and that old man back into the mix. And I cannot lie Sam, that really pissed me off. But you know, all behind us now."

"You don't deserve it." Sam's voice caught when he finally spoke again.

"You do? Last I checked we're all a bunch of thieves digging around where we shouldn't."

"Rafe?" Nadine approached the group with a stony expression. "One way or another end it, or I will."

"Well, you heard the lady." Rafe nodded and turned back to the group, pointing his gun at Sam's head and despite her rage, Penny's heart lurched up to her throat and she inched forward.

"Hey, you miss one clue and you can kiss that treasure goodbye. You said it yourself, you keep running into dead ends... Why don't you face it, Rafe. You need us."

"Yeah you're right." Rafe lowered the gun and Penny released the breath she was holding. "You're half right... I just need Sam."

The next few seconds went by in a blur as Rafe turned his aim to Nate, Sam jumping in front as he squeezed the trigger. Penny's scream was guttural as she launched herself to the edge of the cliff, crying out Nathan's name, trying to see where he'd fell. She could hear Sam's cries behind her as her tears blurred her vision.

"Shit, shit, shit." She began hyperventilating, unable to move from her place peering over the edge. She heard Rafe instructing Sam to move, lead them on.

"Penny, c'mon." He called and finally she stood, cheeks wet with tears.

"Uh uh." Rafe held up a hand to stop her. "I don't want Sam distracted or trying anything stupid." He made to aim his pistol at her but on a second thought turned to one of his men. "You know what, she's been through alot. She's barely standing at this point, what with the shock, right Sam?" He laughed, slapping Sam on the shoulder. Penny refused to look up from the ground. "Look at her she's pathetic. Finish her off and then catch up."

Rafe, Nadine and two of the three men left. And Penny knew that this was it. She had no fight left in her. Nate was dead, Sam betrayed them and as soon as he got Rafe to the treasure he'd be dead too, she had no phone to call Sully, if by some miracle she did get home her parents would be livid. Her grandfather would probably hug her, tell her not to worry like he always did but she knew, she knew she had nothing left now. Even if she did have the energy for a fight the guy had an assault rifle. She was done.

"Not even gonna throw a punch?" He taunted, lowering his gun as she stood, limp armed, face downcast. "Pity, I was expecting this to be fun."

She didn't look up, waiting for the gun shot but none came. When she felt him standing close to her she finally lifted her head only for the wind to be forced out of her as she felt a strong force hit the side of her stomach. Looking back down she saw a knife, now stuck into her flesh. He pulled the blade back and Penny dropped to her knees hard. Her blood was thick and dark as it oozed out of the wound. Her vision blurred once more as her head felt dizzy and she slumped onto her face, watching him walk away.

She wanted to cry, to scream, to call someones name... Anything. But no noise would come from her throat except a dry rasping gasp for breath. She rolled onto her side, hand over the wound trying to stop the bleeding until she could crawl into the shade. But it was a pointless waste of effort. Again she slumped, dirt from the floor being inhaled with her deep, shuddering breaths until she gave up, eyes fluttering closed, alone and scared in Paradise.


	9. The Reunion

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Reunion_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3655 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Indescribable pain was what Penny felt and for a moment she wondered if it were hell. Her skin felt like it was burning and someone or something was tugging her arms upwards, stopping eventually where it was cooler. She listened, unable to open her eyes.

"Oh god." A woman's voice, not one she was familiar with.

"Elena? You found him, yet?" A man, she knew that one. Sully? But he wasn't here, was he?

"No, it's the girl. Penny."

"She good?"

Sully's voice held an unusual tone and Elena bit her lip. She didn't know her but from Sully explanations of everything, she knew how close the two were. She didn't know how to tell him that the young girl was unconscious, covered in her own blood and paler than any natural red head should be.

"Elena?"

"She will be."

She was determined, no one would die. She pulled Penny's vest top up, the khaki green soaked in crimson red. The wound didn't seem to be bleeding as much as it had been but it hadn't stopped. Elena had no idea of the internal damage but she knew Penny had a pulse, she'd felt it in her wrist when she dragged her into the shade. Using her canteen she poured water over the wound, cleaning it out. Before it could bleed even more, Elena pulled the shirt from around Penny's waist, tearing a strip from the bottom and wadding it together to press over the gash. She replaced the vest top over it and tied the shirt back around her to keep the make shift dressing in place. Penny cried out as she double knotted the sleeves of her shirt.

"Penny?" She brushed the dirt from around her mouth. "Can you hear me? You need to wake up, we need to move."

"Sully?" She rasped, eyes fluttering open. Her throat felt like sandpaper. "I heard, Sully."

"Here, drink this." Elena lifted her head to rest on her lap, angling the canteen for her to drink from as she grabbed her two way radio. "Sully, she's awake. Talk to her."

"Hey, kid. You holding up alright?"

"Mm." Penny swallowed her water, regaining her senses. "I could murder a pizza."

Sully's laugh was like music to her ears as she tried to sit up, groaning at the pain that shot through her stomach.

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Long story." She gasped. "Sam's with Rafe and Nate... _shit_." She glanced at Elena who looked terrified at her expression. "He fell over the edge."

Elena leapt up, dropping to her knees at the edge of the cliff as Penny continued to talk to Sully.

"Sully, we'll find him. Please for the love of god tell me you brought that scrap metal you call a plane."

"Yeah..." Sully drifted for a second as he fought to find the right words. "Just, be careful alright. No goddamn dumb ass moves anymore. Find the boys and get outta there."

"Yes sir."

Penny managed to climb to her feet, stumbling over to Elena and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How'd you get here?"

"I stole a car from Shoreline." She murmured, not turning to look at her.

"Good, less walking." She forced herself to stand straight despite the pain. "Let's go find your husband."

* * *

"You're the luckiest person I've ever met." Elena scoffed as they drove though Libertalia.

"Excuse me?" Penny frowned, gesturing to the blood stained clothes.

"Whoever stabbed you didn't hit any organs. If he had you'd be dead."

"Oh... right. Well, every cloud I guess."

Elena smiled, pulling the car over when she spotted a slope in the overgrowth a little below them. There was no way to drive down so they had to climb. Elena at first insisted that Penny stay with the car but Penny was stubbornly set on the idea that sticking together was the safest option.

Penny moved slower than Elena as she was trying her best not to move her stomach too much, which is physically impossible. You're stomach moves when you breath so the best she could do, was go slow.

"I found him!" Elena shouted from the muddy slope she'd dissapeared down. "He's breathing!"

Penny slid down, almost crying when she hit the bottom. Instead she muscled through and helped Elena with Nate. Once they'd managed to wake him up, they leant him against a fallen tree trunk and as Elena cleaned his wounds he told them about how he and Sam went from Morgan's to Drake's and discovered their mothers work on Avery.

Penny moved over to sit down for a minute whilst the couple talked. She was barely managing to keep herself together at that point. The pain she knew she would forget eventually, especially if she was given something else to focus on and as soon as Nate was set, they be looking for Sam. That would be distraction enough.

But what Sam wasn't a distraction from was... well, Sam. Her mind was still whirling, the initial anger having worn off. She was still pissed, beyond pissed, but, the more she thought on it, the more she could see Sam's reasoning. He knew Nate was more or less retired from that life, knew he was settled and married. Sam had never had that chance. Sam had spent fifteen years alone, obsessing over that treasure with no chance to grow and learn that treasure isn't everything. Sam was essentially still the twenty something man that got shot trying to escape Panama.

It didn't excuse his lying, of course it didn't. But maybe it was reason enough for a second chance. She had thrown her parents and her job in his face on the cliff edge but she didn't care about that deep down. She cared that she had indeed risked her life on this job and he hadn't said a word about his lie.

"Hey," Nate was knelt in front of her, reaching a hand towards her face. She hadn't noticed she was crying until he brushed the tears away. "He'll be fine." He tried to reassure her but she scoffed.

"Is it bad that I hope he's in a little bit of pain right now?" She bit the inside of her cheek and Nathan laughed a little. "I know he'll be fine. But only if we get to him. If not, Rafe will kill him."

"Yeah." Nate pulled her to her feet, eyes widening when he saw the blood. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You're lovely lady wife saved me."

"Yeah... She's good at that." He looked over at her with longing as she gave them both a wry smile. "So, you missing your home comforts yet?" He asked as they headed back up to the car.

"Call me crazy but I was actually having fun... Until Adler took Sam and I got the piercing I never wanted."

* * *

Nate and Elena were a god send to Penny as they made their way back to the car. They distracted her from her thoughts and from her stomach, keeping her focused on moving forward.

"Hey, Penny... What happened to you on that cliff? I thought you were gonna black out." Nate asked as the tried to get the lift working.

"Oh, I uh... I had a panic attack." She shrugged, turning away. "It happened once back in Egypt, that's why I managed it this time."

"A panic attack?" Elena bit her lower lip, sympathy in her eyes.

"Yeah. Almost getting blown up with an RPG and being inside a building when it collapses... Not good for the ticker." She patted her chest with a laugh.

"But you're good now?" Nate placed his hand on her shoulder and she nodded, grateful for having made such good friends on this journey.

* * *

Fighting the Shorelines Mercs proves difficult when two of your team are trapped inside a centuries old elevator and the other is clinging to the side but eventually they managed it.

Seeing Nate and Elena banter back and forth made Penny miss having Sam by her side. His teasing, flirting, playful looks, smirks and winks. She wondered that should everything work out and they get out of there, whether she and Sam would be together as long as Nate and Elena.

She'd felt herself mellow in regards to his lies. She knew he'd had good intentions, he'd just executed them poorly. She'd still give him hell when they got back to him but she also knew the want to hug or kiss him would be overwhelming. But as she'd said to Nate on the boat, she's a woman and she needs to be mad for a while.

* * *

"Guys, I need a minute." Penny dropped to the ground, panting as she pushed her hair away from her face. "Why is it everything you touch breaks, Nathan?" She laughed, looking back at the place when a tree had just fallen.

"I'm just that lucky." He laughed. "Are you alright? We can radio Sully, have him come get you?"

"And let Sam get off without a telling off? Now where's the sense in that?" She smiled, placing a hand over her stomach. "Honestly though, I need to come with you. Sully would drive me crazy with the way her worries."

"And it's not just cause you're worried about Sam?"

"It's a little of that."

Elena had a knowing look in her eyes as she stood behind Nathan. She knew how Penny felt, it was the exact reason she was there in the first place. No matter what Nathan did there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell she was going to leave him out there alone. Penny wasn't about to leave Sam to Rafe, even if Nate was capable of saving his brother. She _needed_ to be there, she _needed_ to see him safe and well. She _needed_ Sam.

* * *

New Devon was beautiful. Penny didn't think that was something that would run through her head as they sat atop the wall looking out at the town. Elena was looking through the binoculars, at Avery's place as she contemplated how this part of the trip would be going if Sam were there.

She'd be mad that she had no camera, he'd say something cocky, Nate would tell them to focus and they'd laugh at him. That had been their routine so far. With the sudden ache for Sam that was running through her core she felt pangs of anger at Rafe for taking him from her. She was determined to see that wolfish smirk again away from this damn island even if she had to go through Rafe to do it.

"Shit. Shit!" Elena gasped suddenly.

"What?"

"The front door."

"Sam."

Penny took the binoculars, aiming for the door of Avery's place. When she saw Adler pushing Sam along that anger built within her. She thrusted the binoculars back into Elena's hand, stomping forward and diving into the water, the others quick to follow.

When Penny took a second to breathe as Nate took out a Shoreliner a little further on, she found it funny how her rage was fueling her to keep going. They should write it into survival guidebooks, she thought. Anger is the best way to survive a stab wound. Pure anger directed at one pompous haired, man baby, target.

* * *

Finding the table of long dead Pirate Captains was astonishing. Penny wondered if Sam had seen them as he and Rafe made their way through to Avery's mansion. She hoped he had, imagining the school boy look of wonder that would've crossed his features.

Avery's mansion or more so a palace, was incredible. Ivory marble with golden inlays and accents. Penny would've loved to come and do an entire shoot of pictures in this one place. Avery's didn't skimp on the lavish lifestyle that was for certain. She almost felt bad when Shoreline arrived and started shooting holes in the walls.

As they found their way to what she presumed was Avery's study, of sorts, Nate found Sam's lighter. He knew they'd come and he was leaving clues. Both he and Penny shared a look of relief, that Sam hadn't become so obsessed with this treasure he'd leave them alone.

The further they traveled through Avery's maze of caverns and tunnels, the clearer it became that Henry Avery was completely one hundred percent, certified crazy. Hanging hands, ribs, jaws, exploding mummies... Penny was swiftly loosing hope that Sam had made it through here. Every corner she turned she expected to see him blown into pieces.

With the exploding mummies and Nate and Elena getting swept up into a net, Penny was bordering on panicking again. She held her breath as Nate reached for the sword, only releasing it when they both dropped to the floor and they had to run. There were so many explosives through that next tunnel, that when they landed on the floor, Penny's ears were ringing.

As Elena pulled her prank on Nate, which also startled Penny, the younger girl, slipped off to the side, leaning against a rock as she calmed her breathing. She glanced over her shoulder at the couple who were sharing a kiss and that familiar ache shot through her chest. Luckily the explosion behind her reignited her hope and they were once again tearing through to find the man she was aching for.

With the amount of mercenaries around, she couldn't see them making it through but they did it, barely. The brief glimpses she got of Sam proved to her that he was fine and holding his own as they neared him.

"Hey, up here!" Sam shouted and Penny shot towards his voice.

She'd only known Sam for maybe a month or so, but the feelings she felt towards him were stronger than she knew possible. There was a distinct lack of love and emotion in Penny's life. The most she saw was from her grandfather, when he spoke of his wife. Her parents were no example, in her twenty four years the two of them had expressed their love maybe six times that Penny could remember. She was almost certain her father had married for status rather than love and she wouldn't put it past her mother to do the same.

Love wasn't something Penny saw in her future, especially when she'd attend a fundraiser at the museum and her parents would only introduce her to the wealthiest of men there, parading her around like a show pony. And then Sam came barreling into her life, guns blazing, literally. She didn't know how to describe how she felt about him but she imagined anyone could feel extremely close to someone they'd traveled with and risked their life for.

"Man, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam said as the three of them looked up at him on the boat.

"Yeah, how about we get off this damned beach, huh?"

Sam kicked down a ladder and they climbed up to meet him. Penny didn't know whether to hug him or slap him again so she settled on a gentle smile which he returned. Sam Drake never thought he'd be so grateful to see a smile. The telling off she thought she'd have ready for him died in the back of her throat. His eyes flickered to the blood, stepping forward but she held up a hand, uttering a quick reassurance.

"You find my lighter?" He asked of Nate but the answer never came as an RPG exploded into the side of the boat.

"Fucking RPG's!" Penny shouted, rage in her voice when they landed after the floor collapsed. "I _hate_ RPG's."

They took down the 'rocket man' as Sam called him and the other mercs that had found them, losing Nate beneath a sunken ship on the way. They met back up with him and Penny had never been so relieved to see Sully before. She practically ran over to him, biting her lip to keep from crying as she threw her arms around his waist. He laughed as he place her arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

"You alright, darlin'?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm alright." She pulled back with a sniff. "Nothing I can't deal with. I'm glad to see you though."

"You sure you're good." Sully was staring at the dried blood covering one side of her shirt. "That doesn't look like the definition of 'dealt with'."

"It's on temporary hold." She shrugged. "I've been kinda busy."

Hearing Elena say how Sam covered her and Penny as they made their way through brought her back to the present situation as the elder Drake moved forward.

"Bullet grazed my shoulder." He laughed. "You?" He gestured to Nathan's face.

"Cliff side grazed my face."

"Knife, went through my gut. I win." Penny scoffed as she joined the two and Sam's faced dropped, eyes again falling to her stomach.

"Knife?" He swallowed hard, eyes beginning to shine. "Penny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you there, _I_ -I..."

"Hey!" Penny cut him off. "You had no choice. It's fine. I'm fine."

"You know I changed my mind." He stated, continuing when she frowned. "Before I said you're hot when you're angry but, uh... I don't think so anymore." He scratched the back of his neck. "Kinda scary actually. And you have a good hitting arm."

"I'm sorry about that." She made to reach for his cheek but stopped herself.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, sweetheart."

"Later."

They stared at each other for a long moment until Nathan broke the silence, asking about Rafe. ( _Sam had lead him and his crew into one of Avery's traps_.) He tried to apologize to Nathan but he told him to save it for later, asking Sully which way out.

"Whoa, whoa." Sam stopped the group as they made to leave. "Sorry. What are we doing?"

"What do you think we're doing? We're getting the hell off of this rock." Sullivan answered.

"Right. We, we could do that... or we could head in that direction, which is a short cut."

"Short cut to what?"

"To Avery's treasure. I mean, Rafe's gotta got all the way around but we could just-"

"Hey, screw Rafe!" Sully interrupted.

"Hey, Victor with all due respect maybe just-"

"You just don't know when to quit."

"Look, we're all here for the same reason, right?" Sam was beginning to look desperate as he looked between them.

Penny sat down on a rock, listening to the rest of the conversation. She felt herself being torn between two minds. She had an unhealed bullet graze on her leg, a wound on her head that was probably covered in dirt and sweat, a wound on her stomach that could easily get infected if she didn't get it properly treated soon and not to mention the bruises, scrapes and general exhaustion running through her.

But on the other hand, she had never left a job unfinished before. She knew that this wasn't just another job, that the original premise was false but that didn't mean the end result was also a lie. Avery did have all of that treasure somewhere and they could find it if they wanted to, before Rafe got there. But Nate was right too. They had nothing to prove. The look on Sam's face as he asked Victor where his plane was nearly split her into two completely separate pieces.

"I understand your reasons." She murmured so only he could hear as they began to leave. "But I think Nate's right too." She added. "Maybe it's time to let this one go. Before you get yourself killed over it."

"I know." He nodded, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry... For everything."

"I know." She repeated his words. "Look, I'm not going to say all is forgiven, I'm still mad at you... But, I thought about it and I think I get it."

"You do?"

"You've been looking for this since you were kids right? Unfinished business, is the short version I guess."

"Yeah. Something like that."

* * *

Eventually the found a way to get across to a fairly easy route to Sully's plane but of course, being with the Drake's, their access broke with Sam stuck on the other side.

"Sam, c'mon." Nate called. "C'mon, just jump, I'll catch you."

Sam stalled, looking back up at the cave he knew held Avery's treasure. He looked back over to the others, catching Penny's eye. He could tell she knew exactly what was going through his mind. She gave no indication to what she was thinking. No pity or sadness, no shaking her head, she said nothing. Just watching him decide for himself.

"No, no, don't you even think about it, you hear me?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this." He called over. "All of you."

"Hey, all of that doesn't matter anymore, okay? Just jump."

"I gotta see this thing through, Nathan."

"Hey, listen to me! If you do this, I'm not coming after you! You hear me?"

Sam looked back one more time, looking at his baby brother with regret. "I'm sorry." And he turned heel and ran, still hearing Nate calling his name.

"He called your bluff." Sully stated, hands on hips.

"He's gonna get himself killed. C'mon."

"Penny?" Sully looked to the girl who hadn't said a word for the whole exchange. "Still good?"

"For now." She nodded with tired eyes. "But when we get out of here, Samuel Drake owes me." She followed Elena with Sully at her side. "I want a large pepperoni pizza with a side of fries and lemonade." She grumbled. "And then after I want ice cream in four different flavors. I want to eat until I'm sick and then I want to sleep until I'm hungry."

"And Sam's paying, right?"

"With his newly acquired riches, Sam's paying for it and serving it to me in a _goddamn_ butler outfit."


	10. The Escape

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Escape_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2384 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Having been boosted up the wall by Sully and Elena and caught and pulled the rest of the way by Nate, Penny was now chasing after Sam with his baby brother. At first, Nathan had tried to insist that she stay was Sully and Elena and find the plane but she was stubborn. She couldn't stay behind, she'd have driven herself, and the others, crazy.

They barely spoke as they traveled, only noting when they saw Sam's footprints or to give a heads up of dangerous rocks. By the time the two found themselves beneath Rafe and Nadine, Penny had used almost all of her remaining energy. The jumping, sliding and climbing had reopened the wound in her stomach or at least it felt like it. She hadn't took a chance to check, fearing what she'd find beneath her shirt but she could feel the agitation.

When the explosion on the ship came, Penny's chest constricted as she pushed away thoughts of Sam having been near. She and Nate climbed onto the ship, ran across the deck and down below where they found Avery's treasure. If she hadn't been so preoccupied she would've commented how it reminded her of Aladdin's cave. Nathan found a door and pulled it up, clouds of smoke coming billowing out. They called out for Sam only for Rafe to stumble forward, gun aimed and ready.

"Hey, Nate." He greeted in an oddly cheery manner. "And Penny, too. I need to hire better men if they can't finish off one little girl."

"Where is Sam?" Nate demanded, own gun pointed right back at Rafe.

"Oh, he's right there."

Penny's eyes fell to Sam's unconscious form, trapped beneath a beam of wood. She felt bile rising and fought to keep it down as she made to move over to him only for Rafe to stop her.

"Relax, he's alive. Y'know this idiot nearly got us all killed."

"Just let me go to him." She pleaded, noticing how his eyes fell to the gun strapped to her thigh. She glanced at Nate who gave her a discreet nod. She pulled the gun from it's holster tossing it through the door behind them. " _Please_." She asked again and he side stepped, letting her pass.

She dropped to her knees by Sam's head, running her hand across his cheek, willing him to wake up. She kept half of her concentration on Rafe, cursing when Nadine took Nate's gun. When she turned on Rafe too, for a brief second she thought she might get them all out of there. But of course, they just weren't that lucky. The door was slammed closed behind her and it seemed to hammer the nail into Rafe's swiftly decreasing sanity.

When he pulled the sword from the chest of Thomas Tew, Nate looked back at Penny. "Get him awake, I'll deal with him."

"Sam, c'mon... You gotta wake up now!" Penny lightly slapped his cheek, tears blurring her vision. "Please..." His eyes fluttered, finally, head turning to see what was happening. "Sam, thank god!"

She grinned, looking back up to where Nathan was lying flat on his back, defenseless as Rafe stood above him.

"Nathan!" Sam called, reaching the sword the lay so close to him and sliding it to his brother.

Penny tried to lift the beam that was trapping Sam but there was no way she could do it alone. Sam tried to help but even together the beam was too strong, they needed Nate.

"Penny, I'm sorry." Sam had stopped pushing the wood, instead staring up at the woman above him. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Twice."

"Shut up." She snapped. "I don't want an apology, I want a boyfriend." She continued to push the wood, to no avail. Sam smiled a little as he looked up at her.

"You wanted me to be your boyfriend?" He sounded so innocent in the way he asked, like he didn't really believe her. " _Me_?"

"Yeah, you." There was a loud crash behind her and she soon realised that Rafe was dead, crushed by the treasure he'd spent most of his life searching for. "Nate, we need you here." She called.

Even with the combined strength of all three of them, it was no use. The beam just wouldn't move. Nate wouldn't give up but Sam had no fight left and Penny was swiftly running out of energy.

"Listen to me!" Sam grabbed his brothers arm. "All I ever wanted to do was find this treasure with you. Hey, we did it. We did it, little brother. Okay? It's all right."

"You're saying goodbye." Penny stated, tears spilling down her cheeks now.

"Nathan, you gotta go." Sam glanced at Penny, his own eyes wet as he pushed Nathan away. "There is no other way. C'mon Nathan I gotta know you made it out all right! I gotta know you and Penny are safe."

"I'm not leaving you here, you giant idiot." Penny sobbed, refusing to move from Sam's side. "Not a chance."

"Please, Penny." Sam begged. "Go with Nathan, go live your life."

"That's it!" Nathan gasped and Penny's eyes darted over to him. He aimed the canon at the floor, blowing through it with ease. As the water started to fill the boat, they managed to lift the wooden beam from Sam's chest.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch." Sam gasped as he climbed to his feet, pulling Penny up with him.

"Takes one to know one. C'mon."

The three of them took a deep breath and dove, swimming as fast as they could manage out of the ship, heading straight out of the cave. Penny could feel her body giving up but she tried to push on, using Sam and Nate's voices as her guide. She was just passing the rocks when she just couldn't move anymore, her body gave up. She took an involuntary gasp, swallowing a mouthful of water as she did before her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

The relief that flooded Elena's entire being as she saw her husband swimming out of the now blocked up cave was overwhelming. She pulled him up onto land, pulling Sam up too. As the two men collapsed onto their back, she turned expecting to see Penny reaching up, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Penny?" She frowned and Sam shot back up, looking out into the water.

He wasted no time, diving straight back into the water and heading back where they'd come from. Sam dove under by the cliff side, spotting Penny, face down. He wrapped one arm around her waist, swimming to the surface and dragging her to land. Nate took her from him, laying her down on the ground as Elena knelt beside her. She began pressing her hands on her chest as she had learnt to do years ago in a first aid course she took with her college. Sam was shaking, pacing, kneeling and then standing again. His hands raked through his hair over and over until he heard her cough.

Water spilled from her mouth and Nathan tilted her head to the side so it could run freely as she coughed more up. Eventually she took a deep shuddering breath and let her head drop back onto the ground as Sam knelt beside her, lifting her shoulders and pulling her to rest her upper body on his thighs as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry you went through all that to come out without your treasure." Penny's voice was rougher than usual and she continued to cough.

"I got you didn't I?" Sam didn't miss a beat and the cocky smirk she had come to love was right the in front of her face.

"Smooth." She laughed.

"About as smooth as sandpaper." Nate shook his head at the two as Elena shot up a flare for Sully.

* * *

Sam carried Penny into the plane, her body to exhausted to move anymore. He got her settled onto two seats as he sat on a third, her upper body leaning against his chest as he held her close.

"You know since we met, I've been shot at, beaten up, stabbed and I almost drowned... I think you're bad for my health, Sam Drake."

Sam laughed as he brushed some of her dirt matted hair from her face. "But you can hold on a little longer right? Til we get you to the hospital?"

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know Sam. I think adrenaline was keeping me going before but now I just... I feel like shit."

"You hold on, kid!" Sully called from the front of the plane. "You die on me, I'll kick you goddamn scrawny ass."

Elena used Sully's on board medical supplies to properly clean and dress her wounds until they could be tended to properly. Sam kept talking to her the whole time, just to stop her from passing out.

"Oh, I found something of yours." Elena stated suddenly, leaning to grab the object from beneath her seat. "I found it when we first landed, stuck in the sand. Sully said it was yours."

Penny took the battered camera from Elena's hands with a sad smile. Despite the obvious she tried to turn it on, sighing when nothing happened.

"Betty's dead." She turned the camera over, pulling the SD card from it's slot. "I hope this still works... I got some good shots before I lost her."

"One of Sam's good squat, right?" Nate chuckled and Penny rolled her eyes.

"Your ass is on there too, Nate."

The rest of the flight was used mainly for Sam to apologize and try to explain although after everything nobody really needed it. The anger had mellowed and subdued but Sam needed to say his piece. He needed them to know he knew he'd done wrong and was acknowledging it.

* * *

The doctors at the hospital were persuaded by Sully that Penny had been attacked by an unknown man and with her agreeing with that story, their questions ran dry. The wanted to keep her in at least overnight to keep check on her wounds and general state of mind. She was aware that the doctors didn't buy their story and were waiting for the truth. She also knew they wouldn't get it and nor would the police who came to question her about the supposed attack.

Penny managed to convince Nate and Elena to continue on home, insisting that she was in safe hands and didn't need them to babysit her. She was forced to promise to visit them in the future, get to hang out with them some place other than a cliff edge.

Sam and Sully, were not as easily convinced at the others. There was no way either man would be leaving Penny alone in a Kings Bay hospital and so she settled for having Sam by her side as soon as he had seen off his brother and sister in law. She tried to tell him she'd only be there for the evening, two at the most but he wouldn't leave.

"So, what's next for you, Mr Drake?" She asked as he sat in the chair by her bed. She scratched at the skin around the drip in her arm, keeping all of her vitals up.

"Sully has a job in Portugal." He answered, hands shaking, itching to smoke.

"Crack open a window and have at it, you're making me nervous." Penny laughed as he jumped up to do so.

"You want in?" Sam asked, blowing smoke out into the evening air.

"I've got to go home, Sam." Penny's eyes fell to the itchy sheets on her bed. "I've got some explaining to do... But when I'm done, I could always come catch you up. I mean two old geezers like you an Sully, how far could you get?"

"Old geezers, huh?" Sam chuckled, finishing his cigarette and tossing the but out. "I've got the energy of a twenty five year old." He winked, climbing onto the bed beside her and stretching out his long legs.

"Yeah, I'll bet." She laughed, leaning into his side.

Sam waited until she'd fallen asleep to have his second cigarette. He was eventually asked to leave by one of the nurses but he returned bright and early the following morning when she was discharged.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to come with?" Sam asked, as he, Penny and Sully waited for Penny's plane call at the airport.

"I'm about to tell my parents that I almost died twice, spent weeks getting shot at, scaling cliffs, participating in boat and car chases and fighting an army and a mad man. If I turn up with an older guy with a bullet wound on his arm who just spent fifteen years in jail... They might drop dead right then and there." The three shared a laugh as Penny's plane was called. "I better be off then. I'll see you in Portugal."

"You take your time, kid. Heal first, then come find us." Sully embraced the younger girl and she squeezed him a little.

"Just keep me updated and keep the BFG safe."

"Will do." Sully smiled. "Say hi to Stanley for me."

"He's gonna want to kick your ass when he sees me." Penny snorted. "Grandfather always had been protective, you know that." She turned to Sam who was watching her wit a familiar glint in his eye. "It's back."

"What?" He frowned.

"You're sparkle." She shrugged. "When we started this you always had this little twinkle in your eye, it went away on the cliff." Sam looked down at his boots. "And now it's back. You're excited for your new job aren't you?" She pushed his chin so he was looking at her. "Be safe, big guy."

"I will." He pulled her in for a hug, hand holding the back of her head protectively. "You too, princess."

The last call for her flight was announced and she sighed. She went up on her tiptoes, holding Sam's shoulders for balance as she reached to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"When I meet up with you in Portugal, we'll finish this." She whispered so Sully couldn't hear before turning and heading for the eleven hour plane journey.


	11. The Phone Call

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Phone Call_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny, Stanley, Maria and Joanne Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1954 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 **WARNING - NSFW!**

* * *

Penny had given her parents a very short version of where she had been and purposely left out alot of detail. They were livid, of course but she hadn't expected them just to be relieved she was ok. She was dreading telling her father that she wouldn't be returning to work at the museum. Her grandfather had been in a meeting when she got back and so, late in the evening when he was sat by the fire in their large living room, she decided she would tell him the truth. He had sat enthralled through the entire story, eyes shining and laughing in all the right places, but what he said when she'd finished was not what she'd expected.

"I want to meet them."

"What?" Penny's hands were still curled around her now empty mug of tea.

"This Sam fellow you've fallen for... I want to meet him and his brother and his wife. And invite Sullivan too, it's been too long since we shared a cigar and a scotch."

"I... After everything I just told you that's all you have to say?" She frowned, having been waiting for at least a small scolding for the danger she put herself in.

Her grandfather took a deep breath and gave her a warm smile. "I think you're grandmother is very proud of you." Tears sprung to Penny's eyes almost instantly. "All Joanne wanted was to go on adventures and have excitement in her life... But I wanted to open a museum. She was supportive of course and for the beginning she went out to collect alot of the artifacts we have, as you know." He looked distant for a moment. "But, I was always worried about her. I'm not an outdoorsy person, we all know that. I was always on edge when she went away, worrying about her falling from a cliff or encountering some bad apples... She went to Saudi Arabia once and there was a report about a mid thirties woman having been shot when caught steeling. I had a heart attack." Penny laughed but then realised he was being serious.

"An actual heart attack?" She had wide eyes as he nodded, a smirk present.

"I jumped to the wrong conclusions. She came home as soon as she heard and said she'd take some time off. But her little break turned into months and then years and then we had your mother and with my worry about her and her worry about leaving Maria motherless if something did happen, she retired." He sighed, glancing down at the wedding ring he still wore. "My single biggest regret it not pushing her to go out and adventure. She was never as happy as she was when she returned with something to show me."

"But she had you." Penny's voice was quiet as she brushed away a few stray tears that had fallen. "She must've been happy enough."

"Oh she was content at home but I always knew what she really wanted." He smiled. "Which is why I'm not mad at you. Of course I'm going to worry about you, gallivanting across the world. But I know you're trained and you're intelligent... These friends you've made seem trustworthy, but I want to meet them just to make sure, to put my mind at ease when you leave again."

"When I..." Penny trailed off. She hadn't mentioned that she planned to head to Portugal but somehow her grandfather always knew what she was going to do before she did it.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon, I think." She pulled her legs up into the wing back arm chair. "Sam and Sully are in Portugal, I said I'd catch up with them when I felt good enough."

"Well, finish your job over there and then bring them here. We'll make an evening of it, have a nice meal and a few drinks. Your parents will want to meet them too, I'm sure of it."

"I don't know if Sam will come. It's a little early to be meeting the parents."

"If he loves you, he'll come."

* * *

After having spent so long flirting with Sam and then finally being able to call him her boyfriend, something that made her very giddy, Penny felt herself at a loss now that he was over 1000 miles away from her.

It was late in the evening on her fourth day back at home and she was texting Sam to ask about the job. So far, everything was going smoothly and according to plan. She found that he was just as flirty via text as he was in person and it was a fact that was about to get her into trouble with her new significant other.

It had started out fairly innocent, just an _'I miss you'_ followed with wishes of hugs, kisses and general intimacy. But Penny was only human and she had needs and desires that she longed to have Sam take care of but with him being so far away, she had to take matters into her own hands. Literally.

She dropped her phone by her side onto her mattress as her hand crept up her side. She was wearing pajama shorts and a sweat shirt, her duvet over her legs. She had only a light vest beneath her sweat shirt and the soft material against her nipples sent tingles through her body. In the past she had always found her breasts to become extremely sensitive when aroused and she wouldn't have been surprised if she could get herself off from nipple play alone.

She tugged off her sweat shirt, dropping it onto the floor, thankful that she'd put the heating on earlier in the evening. Hands beneath her vest, she let her fingers run over her nipples, occasionally twisting and pinching them until she was writhing in her sheets.

Letting her eyes flutter closed she slipped one hand beneath her shorts, rubbing herself through her underwear. A breathy moan escaped her lips as she imagine Sam's hand in place of hers. His large calloused digits, pressing against her clit as she begged him for more. She let her hand move beneath her underwear, thankful for skin to skin contact. Sometimes she wondered why she tortured herself by moving so slow but knowing how much of a tease Sam is, she imagined he'd do the same.

She tried to picture how he would look above her, buried deep inside of her as she ran her nails down his back. She let out a whimper of his name, biting her lip immediatly after. Logically she knew her bedroom was on the opposite side of the house to her parents but she was never willing to risk them hearing her.

She slipped a finger inside of herself, moaning louder than she had anticipated. She stilled, listening for any noise beyond her bedroom door and when she found silence she continued. She pumped her finger in and out at an agonizingly slow place. Sam's fingers were so much longer than hers and would hit the spots that she could never quite reach. Imagining how his scruff might feel against her thighs, she added another digit, bunching up her vest and pulling it up over her breasts to bite down on, muffling her whimpers and moans.

She sped up, imagining Sam's tongue lapping at her, his fingers inside as he used a free hand to reach up and grasp her breasts. He could imagine his low chuckle at the sight of her flushed cheeks and wide eyes, mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape as she bucked her way through her release with a moan of his name and a few choice profanities.

As she came down from her high, removing her hand from her shorts and replacing her top, she heard his chuckle again and for a moment she thought she had gone mad. Then, with a sudden cold sweaty horror, she looked down at her phone. Her phone that had been trapped beneath her arm the whole time. Her phone that had accidentally dialed the last called number. The phone that was still connected to Samuel Drake.

"Shit."

Scrabbling she hung up the phone, heart thudding loud in her ears. Sam called back immediatly and she had to force herself to answer.

"Uh, hi." Her voice was quiet and shaky as she waited for his response.

"Well, I gotta say, princess... I saw you calling and expected a goodnight phone call. Now I'm finding it hard not to book you the next flight out here." Sam's voice was low and Penny could feel herself getting heated again.

"Sam, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you, I leant on my phone I was just... I was-"

"Oh I know _exactly_ what you were doing." There was that damn chuckle again. "I'm flattered that it's my name you were moaning."

"I... Well of course it's your name, who else's would it be?" She asked slightly offended.

"You didn't have to say a name, could've just moaned and swore... What exactly were you thinking about, doll?" She could hear him moving around and wondered what he was up to.

"You." She heard metal clinking and then the distinct sound of a zipper.

"I need a bit more to go on than that, sweetheart."

"Sam are you... Holy shit, are you having a wank?" He laughed loud this time and she couldn't help but join in. "Did hearing me really have that effect on you?" She felt a strange sense of pride at the thought of giving Sam an erection.

"Honey, I don't need to hear you to get hard... Now tell me, what exactly were you thinking about?"

"Are you touching yourself, Sam?" She felt confident, encouraged even by Sam's words and decided to roll with the situation. "Are you hard because of me? I'm not even in the same country."

"Don't tease me, baby." His voice was gravelly and Penny squeezed her thighs together.

"You want to know what I was thinking about?" She asked and he gave a noise of confirmation. "I was imagining what your stubble would feel like between my legs." Sam groaned and she knew her words were having the desired effect. "I thought about having your tongue on my clit and your long fingers in my pussy." She felt a rush at this new side of herself coming to light. She'd never spoken like this before, never having had anyone to do it to. She felt dirty but in all the best ways. "I wondered how good it would feel to cum on your tongue and then have you bury yourself inside of me."

"Fuck, Penny..." Sam breathed into the phone as she continued.

"I imagined dragging my nails down your back whilst you fucked me, making me cum over and over until I could barely stand it anymore. I imagined riding you like I've seen in videos before, kissing your tattoo and your chest and wherever I could reach whilst I bounced on your dick." She had her hands back in her underwear now, rubbing her clit with quicker movements than before.

"Penny are you..? Fuck, _Christ_!" He panted through the phone, a groan soon following.

"Sam I'm so close!" Penny couldn't focus on describing her desires anymore, she just listened to Sam on the other end of the line.

"Let me hear you cum again, princess. Just for me, c'mon."

Sam's words pushed her over the edge and she called out his name, breath coming out in sharp gasps as she listened to Sam grunt and moan into her ear.

"So..." Sam sighed, exhausted after he had finished. "When are you coming to Portugal?"


	12. The Welcome

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Welcome_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3720 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - NSFW!**_

* * *

It had been a very long and very rough day for Samuel Drake. It was supposed to have been a simple grab from an empty house. But the house wasn't empty, the journal he was looking for wasn't in the safe it should've been in and the family who owned the place were wealthy enough to have security. Very big, burly looking security. Of course, Sam being Sam, he had exactly what he needed but he also had a few additional cuts and bruises to go with his aches and pains.

He sat in the hotel bar, wincing as his whiskey touched his split lip. Sully had been opposite him for most of the night but eventually headed off to his own room. He'd tried to convince Sam to go to bed and rest, a strange look in his eye, but Sam was distracted. Penny was coming to meet them in two days.

After the phone call he'd had with her three nights previous his mind, when not working, was constantly on her. He couldn't wait for her to be there with him, to be able to touch her delicate skin again, kiss her lips and her nose where her freckles lay. He wanted to see each of her tattoos up close and personal, let her discover his other tattoo that she was so excited about.

When the bar finally closed up Sam was wobbly on his feet, eyes hazy in his drunken state as he found his way to his hotel room. It took him a few minutes to slot his key into the hole but he finally got into his room, leaning his back on the door for a few seconds to get his bearings. He tossed the key onto the table, toeing off his boots, managing not to fall over, and using the bathroom. When he finally turned to head for bed, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

There was a figure lying across his bed, propped up on their elbow, watching him. He couldn't see them in the dark, he hadn't bothered to turn a light on. He was confused, it couldn't be someone from the house, they would've hit him by now if it was and they certainly wouldn't be lying in his bed. He moved to the wall, flicking on the light switch causing the figure to raise an arm to cover her eyes.

"A little warning next time."

"Penny?" Sam's eyes went wide and a grin appeared on his face. "You weren't 'sposed to be here til Friday."

"Surprise." She giggled, climbing off the bed. "Sully got me a spare key."

"That's why he wanted me to go to bed." Sam ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling bad for spending the night alone in the bar instead of here in his woman's arms. "You look lovely." He smiled, looking down at her small frame. She was wearing a pair of pink pajama shorts and a white vest top.

"You look like hell." She pursed her lips as she approached, reaching up to run her finger along his split lip. "Come sit, I'll sort you out."

"Mm'kay." He hummed, taking a seat on the bed.

Penny dissapeared into the bathroom, returning with some medical supplies. She sat close beside Sam, cleaning his lip and the small cut above his eyebrow. She took her time, ensuring not to hurt him. Sam couldn't believe how gentle she was with him. She knew he could handle alot worse than the few cuts he did have and yet here she was doing her best not to cause him anymore pain.

"You're so soft." He murmured, running his hand down her arm. "So soft."

"You're drunk." She smirked, tossing the cotton balls she'd used to clean his face into the trash. "Let's go to bed."

She pulled back the already messy covers as Sam stood, trying to remove his belt. It took him a minute but he managed to pull it from the loops and begin to remove his jeans. Penny watched in amusement as he got them stuck on his feet and fell back onto the bed with an 'oof'. Hiding her laughter she pulled the jeans the rest of the way off, finding Sam smiling down at her, his eyes half lidded.

"You taking advantage of me, sweetheart?"

"Come get into bed." She chuckled, waiting for him to get himself lay flat on his back before she climbed in beside him.

"C'mere." He held his arms out and with a happy smile she shuffled over and lay her head on his chest, her arm draping over his stomach whilst his wrapped around her shoulders. "You're so _tiny._ " He shifted around so they were face to face, entwining his long legs with hers. "I could just carry you around in my pocket." He giggled and as he did Penny thought she'd never heard a better noise than a grown man's giggle.

"That'd save me from all the rock climbing." She reached up to rest the palm of her hand on his cheek, rough with stubble. "Get some sleep, Sammy. We'll talk more when you wake up."

"Nope." He had a mischievous smile on his face and Penny narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why not?"

"Well, I can't sleep without a goodnight kiss, can I?" He said like it were the most obvious thing in the world, pouting his lips as soon as he'd finished speaking.

"How silly of me." She moved closer, pressing a small kiss to his already waiting lips. She tried to move away but Sam placed his hand on the back of her neck, holding her in place. She placed her hands on his chest and gave a little push, making him release his hold. "You're drunk."

"So?" Sam pouted, eyes staring hungrily at her lips. "Kiss me again."

"We can kiss all you like in the morning, I promise."

"You promise?"

Penny nodded and for a second she thought he was going to argue but instead he pulled her closer until there was no space between them, snuggled his head into the crook of her neck and let himself drift to sleep. She ran a hand through his hair, appreciating the soft moan of content that drifted from his lips before she too let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Sam was woken by the feeling of something or rather someone squirming against him. Frowning, he opened his eyes finding a white fabric in front of them. He pulled his head back a touch realizing that the something directly in front of his eyes was a breast and the other was beneath his head. All at once he remembered Penny being in his room the previous night and he jerked his head up, finding the red head trying to shift from beneath his heavy weight.

"I'll have to tell the man at the check in desk that these pillows are the comfiest I've ever had." Penny snorted at Sam's words, still trying to wiggle free. "Though the mattress moves around alot, s'kinda weird."

"Sam, I have to use the bathroom, you're on my bladder."

He rolled onto his back letting Penny scamper off to the bathroom. He kicked off the blankets, the morning heat enough for his skin. When Penny returned Sam was lay with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips, looking the most relaxed she had ever seen him. He didn't seem to have noticed her return and so she took a second to admire him.

His hair was messy, stuck up over the pillows. He had one arm behind his head, the other across his chest, one leg tucked under the other. He was wearing only a tee shirt and his boxers and Penny had blushed when she realised she could see the outline of his member and the trail of hair that lead there. His shirt had rolled up to just above his stomach and she could see three distinct scars that she knew must've been from Panama.

"You gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna get your cute little ass over here?"

She hopped into the bed, sitting cross legged as she looked down at his stomach. She reached her hand forward, lightly running her fingers along the scars. Sam flinched, lifting his head to watch her with curiosity. She could feel him looking and could sense his insecurity. She shifted back so she could lean forward, pressing her lips to each individual scar before she lay back down beside him. Sam was overcome with his desire for her, to have her so close to him, to see her come undone all because of him. He hooked an arm around her waist, pulling until she was lay on his chest, looking down at him with a giddy smile.

"Good morning to you too, handsome."

"Handsome, huh?" He bent his legs at the knees so she was trapped between them as she nodded. "Kiss for the handsome guy?"

Giggling she let her head loll forward to press her lips to his. Normally she'd be self conscious of her possible morning breath but she was too enraptured by this man to care. The kiss quickly got more heated as his tongue traced her lower lip. She opened her mouth letting her tongue meet his feeling a jolt of electricity run through her down to her very core.

One of Sam's strong hands drifted down her back to cup and squeeze her ass, making her squeal into his kiss. He chuckled and continued his actions. She let one hand stay rested on his chest whilst the other moved up to his hair, running her fingers through it. He groaned low in his throat when she gave it a little tug and pulled away from his lips. She ducked her head, kissing those four birds she'd come to love and then pressing kisses along his jawline. Sam rolled them over so she was trapped beneath him, giving her another breath taking kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Remind me, doll... Where were your tattoos?"

She paused for a second, wondering why he would choose such a moment to ask but she went with it and pulled her left leg out from beneath him. He spotted the dainty looking violet tattooed onto the side of her achilles heel. He ran his thumb over it before pressing his lips against the petals and then moving up slightly to kiss the scar where the bullet had grazed her back in Kings Bay. Smiling she sat up and moved onto her knees, turning her back to him so he could see the moon outline on the lower back of her neck. Again, he traced the outline before kissing her skin.

"Two more, right?" He asked and she nodded sitting back down again. "Well, where is the third?"

Smirking, she tapped her rib cage, just below where her bra would be. Sam had a devilish grin on his face as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, reveling in the giggles falling from Penny's lips. His hands rested on her hips for only a moment before he was pushing her vest top up over her stomach and breasts and slipping it over her head until it hit the floor on the opposite side of the room.

Sam caught his own lip between his teeth as he looked down at Penny's bare chest. He had to restrain himself from grabbing at her breasts, instead looking lower at her tattoo beneath her right breast. It was an anchor, a fact that made him smile, but part of it looked as though it were piercing her skin and coming out a little further up, like it was really stuck into her. He traced this one for longer, admiring each detail before he pressed his lips there. And again he pressed his lips to the knife wound, still red and sore but quickly healing.

As he did his left hand moved up to cup her chest, thumb running over her nipple. Penny gasped, eyes falling closed until his lips closed around her right, making her arch her back with a loud long moan. Sam paid close attention to each side, until Penny was squirming in her seat, rubbing her thighs together in an attempts to create friction and making a mental note that having Sam touch her nipples felt even better than when she did.

"Where's the fourth?"

Penny pointed to the top of her left thigh and Sam wasted no time in running his hand up her thighs and hooking his fingers into the waist band of her shorts and panties, slipping them down her legs. The tattoo was a large pink rose with a few deep green leaves behind it. As he traced each petal and each leaf Penny's breathing was deep, realizing this was the first time she'd ever been fully exposed to anyone. She felt a moment of self consciousness until Sam dipped his head to kiss the tattoo.

She jumped, feeling his stubble against her skin, so close and yet so far from where she wanted him to be. He could hear her barely hidden whimpers and refrained a laugh. He kissed his way up her thigh, across her pelvis and back down her other thigh. She groaned a little, knowing he was doing this on purpose. He grabbed her legs, pushing them apart so she was fully open to him. He let his hand caress her hips as he licked, kissed, sucked and nibbled his way along each thigh, avoiding her soaked core. He pressed his lips on her innermost thigh, allowing his breath to fan over her creating the most delicious of feelings.

"Sam, _please_."

That was all he needed to hear. He licked a strip up her folds and another moan escaped her, even louder and even longer than before. Sam groaned in response as he set to work, licking her folds and flicking his tongue against her clit until she was practically twitching in anticipation.

He pulled away only for a brief moment, sucking one finger into his mouth before slowly slipping it into into her. She called out his name at the intrusion, letting her fingers run into his hair and lightly scratching against his scalp. He hummed his appreciation against her clit, inserting another finger when he thought she was ready. Soon enough she was bucking her hips up to meet his fingers as they pumped in and out of her until she threw her head back onto the pillow, his name coming out in a strangled moan as she came. Sam had never heard his name sound so good before.

She lay panting on the bed as he sat up, staring down at her whilst he sucked her juices from his own fingers. She stared up at him, eyes hazy with lust. She managed to climb onto her knees, a little shakily, running her hands down his chest and slipping them beneath his shirt.

"Do I get to see your other tattoo then?"

"What, I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Sam let her pull the shirt over his head, fighting to hide his smile as her eyes scanned his body. She saw the toned chest and stomach, she saw his scars, his happy trail and his v line, she even saw his toned back but no tattoo. Pouting she frowned up at him, letting her fingers run through the hair that ran into his boxers where his prominent erection was waiting to be released.

"Did you lie to me, Samuel?"

Sam's hips twitched forward at the use of his full name. "Maybe it's still covered, sweetheart."

Biting her lip, Penny dipped her fingers into his boxers, letting them run down his length. Sam's mouth fell open and she pushed his underwear down, revealing a small black cross on his hip bone. She looked up at him, hoping for an explanation.

"I was eighteen." He shrugged. "One last act of rebellion after we left the orphanage, I guess."

Penny smirked, leaning forward and kissing the faded black ink. Sam sucked the air in through his teeth, seeing her so close to having her lips on him.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of his length, eyes widening at his size. She had expected him to be large but this was more than she thought she could handle. She moved her hand along him in a tortuously slow movement.

"Is this your revenge for how long I spent on your thighs?" Sam's voice was thick with lust as he watched her small hands move along him.

Penny gave a small nod, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his tip. His breath caught in his throat, wanting to place his hands in her hair and guide himself into her mouth but it was her first time and he wanted to let her go at her own pace.

Lucky for him she could see his desire and darted her tongue out to circle the head of his cock. She took his throaty groan as encouragement and licked a strip from base to tip before taking the head into her mouth. She let her tongue circle him again as her hands worked the rest of his length and his balls before she began to move her head lower, taking more and more of him until she couldn't take anymore. What she couldn't fit she worked with her hand, pumping it whilst she bobbed her head up and down on the rest.

Sam became a mess of grunts and moans, hands balled in fists, eyes closed in ecstasy. He opened them every now and then to see her pretty mouth wrapped around him, making him feel so good. Eventually though he gently pulled her away, struggling to ignore the small popping sound as he slipped from her lips.

She straightened up, leaning into Sam's embrace, their lips crashing together once again. He gradually moved her back so her head was resting on the pillows, pulling her legs up and wrapping them around his hips. He rubbed himself against her clit, both of them losing themselves in the feeling until Penny's eyes snapped open.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Shit, hold on."

Sam jumped off the bed, quickly rummaging through his still half packed luggage to find the box of condoms he'd bought for Penny's arrival. He pulled out a packet and climbed back between Penny's legs as he tore open the foil. Whilst he rolled it down his length, Penny slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing herself whilst she waited.

"Someone's impatient." Sam grumbled.

He swatted her hand away as he lined himself up at her entrance, easing himself inside of her, eyes fixed on her face for any signs of discomfort. He paused once he was half way inside to press kisses over her chest and all over her face, making her giggle. He moved further inside of her, refraining from slipping himself out and pounding back in. The feeling of being fully buried inside of her made him feel like he could cum right there and then but he held back, stopping to look into her dark chocolate eyes.

"You good, princess? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No." Her voice was breathy and her arms reached over his shoulders, hands resting behind his neck. "You're so big but... It feels _really_ fucking good." She confessed, eyes lowering to see his cock deep inside her. "Please move, Sam." She whimpered.

Sam pulled back, slipping out a little before pushing himself back in, moaning as he did so. He stayed close to her, almost chest to chest as he slowly worked himself in and out. He pressed kisses everywhere he could reach, sucking marks into her neck and chest.

As he built up a rhythm, Penny's thoughts were a blur. She tried to focus on Sam, on his mouth and those blissful noises coming from him but his cock was hitting her in all the right places and her toes were starting to curl from the pleasure. She dug her nails into his back and Sam sped up, fucking into her at a quicker pace, her nails dragging down his skin now.

"Fuck, Sam, don't stop! Don't stop, baby." Penny panted as he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes piercing through her.

"You feel so good, baby girl." Sam grunted, hand gripping her breast as the other was pressed onto the pillow above her, holding his weight.

Penny tried to reach up, kissing Sam's tattoos as his hips snapped up to meet hers. Her vision blurred as she screamed out his name, dropping herself back onto the pillow, arching her back as she came around his cock, shudders of pleasure running down her body.

Sam didn't slow his pace, instead burying his head into the crook of her neck, mouth gently biting down on her soft skin, leaving behind a mark. Soon enough his thrusting stuttered in pace until he pushed himself as deep as he could, stilling inside of her and cumming with a soft cry of her name.

He stayed hovering over her, panting in time with her until he eventually pulled himself out, removing the now full condom and tossing it into the trash can in the corner. He rolled back over, pulling Penny into his chest as she smiled over at him. He let his hand run up and down her back, tracing patterns into her porcelain skin

"So, you wanted to know what my stubble would feel like between your thighs." He smirked. "How was it?"

"Better than I imagined." Penny chuckled, running her fingers along his jawline. "That's quite a welcome I got, huh?"

"Mm." Sam hummed, hyper aware of her hand now tickling the skin of his neck.

"What time are we supposed to be going to meet Sully today?" Penny glanced at the clock on the wall behind Sam. "It's already ten thirty."

"Shh, honey." Sam pulled her in closer to him. "Sully knows your here so I'm sure he can imagine what we might be up to."

" _Sam_!"

"Sully can wait." Sam chuckled. "I'm not done with you yet."


	13. The Darkest Nights

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Darkest Nights_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2081 words._

 **A/n -** _Some of this chapter regarding touching was inspired by many many different head canon's I have read on various places on tumblr._  
 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - VERY BRIEF MENTION OF NON SPECIFIED ABUSE**_

* * *

Penny Kingsley had been thrilled when she found the SD card from her camera was somehow still in working order. It was late evening after a day of research for the Portugal job that she'd remembered she still had it. She slotted it into her laptop, stretching her legs out along the bed whilst Sam was in the shower. She had been tempted to join him but they were both exhausted.

She flicked through the photographs, smiling as she remembered the good parts of their trip. She loved seeing the scenery that she'd probably never see again, the towers, the sigils, the statues... And then, just as Sam emerged from the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel, she came across the few pictures she took during the car journey to the volcano in Kings Bay.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked, shaking his head and sending water flying everywhere.

"Hey, watch it!" Penny scolded only gaining a laugh from Sam. She patted the bed beside her and he took a seat, looking at her laptop screen. "Told you you're photogenic."

The photo was of Sam, sat on the top of the seat of the jeep, head turned away from the camera. She clicked to the next one, the view through the windscreen with Nate and Sully on either side then a few more of the landscape before the one she was waiting for appeared on the screen. Sam chuckled beside her.

The picture had been taken by Sam, camera stretched out in front of Penny's face after she had tried to turn away. Sam was behind her, grin on his lips as Penny's mouth was open in surprise.

"I still want a copy of that one."

They continued to click through the pictures, finding more of the scenery, Nate and Sully and alot of Sam.

"You just couldn't get enough could you?"

"If treasure hunting doesn't work out you could always be a model mister ' _I'm not posing I'm just looking at the view_ '."

Sam gave her a look of mock offence but soon started to laugh. "We should get you a new camera, document our adventures."

"Yeah. It'd be nice to look back on when we're old and grey and can't climb anymore cause we've got arthritis."

Sam was quiet for a moment as he watched Penny clicking away at her laptop. They hadn't spoken about their future past working together but he had hoped she'd want to stay with him.

"You'll still think I'm handsome when I've got no hair?"

Penny looked thoughtful as she scanned his body, still wet from his shower and towel low on his waist. "Mm hmm." She nodded, pushing her laptop off to the side. "Will you still think I'm beautiful when I've got cataracts?"

"Of course."

Sam couldn't hide the grin as Penny moved closer to him, lips finding his easily. His heart still beat loud against his chest whenever she was close to him and he didn't think it would ever stop, evening when they are resigned to rocking chairs.

* * *

During the remains of the Portugal job, which involved a little more research, alot more exploring around the depths of hidden caverns beneath the cities and many more fights and so called _'negotiations'_ , Sam had come to realize that Penny's touch could make him forget almost everything.

When he was getting angry during negotiations she'd run her hand along his back and he'd calm down, when he was growing frustrated at the fact they hadn't yet found what they were looking for, she'd kiss his cheek and he'd remember that he lived for the chase anyway, when he was tired and aching after crawling through caves and climbing up the sides of building all day, she would massage his shoulders and his arms and his mind would go blank save for the feel of her skin on his for the rest of the evening.

He knew that after fifteen years with only aggressive forms of physical contact in Panama, he would always crave a gentle touch. He liked to touch her, not just in their most intimate of moments, but always, as a constant reminder that she was there, he was really there and she was his.

His hand on her lower back as he guided her along, an arm draped over her shoulders as they walked through the city, knees touching as they waited for a meeting, thighs pressed close together in the back of a cab, a hand resting over her moon tattoo, fingers entwined with her own, a thumb stroking the back of her hand, knuckles brushing her cheek, face nuzzled into her neck, fingertips tracing patterns in her freckles, lips pressing kissed to every inch of her...

It didn't matter what it was but if Penny as with him, he was touching her. He found any excuse to wrap his long arms around her, pull her close and take in her scent. Her scent changed, depending on where his nose landed. If he was close to her hair he could smell her coconut shampoo, on her neck he'd smell her fruity body spray and if she was fresh from the shower he'd smell her minty soap.

She once asked what kind of man he was, in regards to being an 'ass man' or a 'boob man' or a 'leg man'. At first he had jokingly answered that he was an 'everything man' but the longer he thought about it the more he realised he was a 'hand man'. Specifically her small and nimble fingered hands.

It would be catching him off guard for years, he thought, that there was this gentle creature who actually takes notice of him and wants to touch him. When it was in the early hours of the morning and Penny was out like a light, he'd grasp her hands in between his. He'd press her palms against his stubbled jaw like she always did when she'd just woken up in the morning, looking at him with sleep still in her eyes. He'd kiss her fingertips and just fiddle with them, distracting himself from his sleeplessness which usually came after a dream about Panama.

Penny had to remind him sometimes that she wasn't going to break, he wasn't going to hurt her. It scared him, knowing that he'd spent so long being tough and fighting anyone that got to close. It scared him that he could so easily hurt her if he tried, he knew he would never try, _god no_ , but for some reason that thought was always lingering in the darkest corners of his mind.

Penny was his lifeline when it was late at night and he was remembering the hardest days of prison life. He held onto her like his life depended on it, sometimes crying into the scratchy sheets of their hotel bed. He'd only let himself go when she was asleep, he never wanted her to see him like that. He was her protector, the one who was strong and kept her safe.

But he didn't know that sometimes she was awake. For the most part she stayed quiet, let him play with her fingers and calm himself down knowing he'd only shut himself off if he knew she were awake. It wasn't until they'd finished their Portugal job and were set to leave for home in the morning that she let him know.

She only knew he was crying because of the moonlight reflecting in the dampness on his cheeks. He was lay on his back, holding onto her arm she'd had draped over his chest in a tight grip. She pushed herself to sit up and Sam froze, eyes wide as he stared up at her sleepy half smile.

She wiped away his tears with her fingers, brushing them through his hair after. Leaning down she pressed kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, cheeks and finally his lips.

"Talk to me." She leant her back against the head board tapping her lap and gesturing for Sam to rest his head there. "Tell me about Panama." She knew it would be hard for him to speak about it and she knew it would be hard for her to hear but part of her thought that if he could tell her the things that were on his mind every night, it might ease his pain.

Sam was shocked that she was even awake let alone willing to listen to him talk about that part of his life. He hesitated at first, not wanting to bear his burden to her, but the look on her face told him that it was ok. He didn't need to put up an act for her, he was allowed to break if he needed to and she'd be right there to put him back together.

He shifted so his head was resting in her lap, arm hugging her legs as she began running her fingers through his hair.

"I woke up in the infirmary... Getting shot feels like nothing else I know and I know alot of different types of pain..."

It took half a carton of cigarettes, tears from both of them, and a lot of struggling to speak from Sam and coaxing and encouragement from Penny but eventually Sam had managed to open up to her.

He told her about prison life, waking up in the infirmary after being shot, how the guards fucked around with his pain medication, how he tried to write to Nathan but knew his letters never made it to his baby brother. He didn't even know if Nathan had made it and no one would tell him. He had to hold onto the thought that he had, that Nathan was out there somewhere still hunting for treasure, it was something that kept him going on the bad days.

He told her about the gang fights, guard fights, general fights. He spoke about the living conditions, the shitty food they were supposed to live off, the sick and twisted people he'd shared cells with in the past. He told her about abuse he'd suffered at the hands of guards and other, stronger inmates. He broke down completely at that part, sobbing into her pajama pants for a while as she stroked his hair, hiding her own silent sobs in order to stay strong for him whilst he needed her.

He told her everything, finding that once he'd started he couldn't stop. Sam was so grateful for Penny, for not feeling any judgement from her as he spoke and knowing that she wasn't going to treat him any different from that point. When he'd finished he excused himself to go and wash his face returning with a tired smile and even more tired eyes. He lay on his back on the bed, Penny moving to lay beside him, propping herself so she could press her palm to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." She said, voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, you deserve better." She kissed his cheek. "You are the most loyal and kind hearted man I've ever known. You're not perfect, no one is... But with the shit you've had, you deserve better, you deserve more." She ranted, finding it hard to express exactly how she felt about him.

Instead she settled for kisses. All over his face, on his lips and neck, down his chest and eventually over each scar on his stomach. He smiled to himself when he heard the sincerity in her words. She was only a child when he'd gone to Panama and yet he still felt grateful for her apology.

"Thank you." He whispered in the dark.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips before letting her rest her head on his chest, tucked in close to his side. He stroked her back, lulling her into sleep, feeling the exhaustion begin to overwhelm him too. As he looked down at her peaceful expression he could feel his heart stutter. He could feel himself falling for her, letting her see him at his darkest and most vulnerable place and still staying by him after it was over. He knew he was a goner when he first met her but now it was more, it was more than just physical. His love for Penny had become much deeper in that one evening and he could only hope that she felt the same.


	14. The In-Laws

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The In-laws_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2414 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"Samuel Drake, I have never seen you so nervous before."

"Leave him alone, Victor."

Penny scolded the older man as Sam stood in front of the hotel mirror, looking over his reflection. Victor Sullivan laughed to himself as he pulled his cigar from his mouth, watching his work partner brush his fingers through his hair for the sixteenth time in the past two minutes.

The group had come together, meeting in Sam and Penny's hotel room, to head to the Kingsley museum for an evening meal. Penny was surprised when Sam had agreed to come let alone actually get nervous about meeting her parents.

"Meeting the in-laws... terrifying." Nate murmured earning a glare from Elena.

"You guys aren't helping." Sam snapped, brushing over the in-laws comment. "How do I look?" He was wearing a deep purple shirt and black slacks, going for a casual but still smart look. He didn't want to go all out with a suit, thinking it'd be too much for a simple family meal.

"Dashing." Penny smiled, smoothing down his collar and letting her hands rest on his chest. "And just relax... Don't go expecting the welcome wagon... they aren't a warm bunch."

Penny was managing to keep her nerves below surface. She knew her grandfather would love Sam, just because Sam took care of her. But her parents were something else entirely. Sam didn't have a steady, normal job, he wasn't wealthy and he didn't come from a family with a high social standing. She knew they weren't going to like him but she was hoping they'd have manners enough to keep it to themselves or at least only express their distaste when Sam was out of hearing range.

They were headed to the museum, rather than the house as Penny's grandfather thought they might like a private tour being that they were all so interested in their history. The tour consisted of their small group being lead by her grandfather, her parents insisting that they would meet them in the private dining area they kept for meetings with special clients.

Penny enjoyed showing the group some of her favorite exhibits, such as the Egyptian exhibit which held a mummy that still had a little tuft of ginger hair on the skull. Sam found it endearing, watching her eyes light up as she told them about each piece, adding her own little stories about her favorites. He decided then and there that he could listen to her talk about her favorite things forever and not get bored.

Eventually they headed for their meal and Sam stiffened up again at the prospect of finally meeting the parents. Nathan had to hide a chuckle as Sam checked his reflection in the glass of a display case only for Penny to pull him along by his elbow, insisting he looked fine.

Robert Kingsley was a tall man, dark haired and dark eyed with an air around him that said he never really smiled much. Even as a child. His wife, Maria, had the same chocolate eyes as her daughter but in every other respect she looked like her father, Stanley. Maria was quiet and Sam suspected she lived under the rule of her husband.

He found it strange meeting these two stony people after having been around Penny for so long and having just met Stanley. Penny was so warm and loving and Stanley was all smiles and handshakes. They were a stark contrast to the two that rose from the table to greet them.

The meal began as a quiet few questions about jobs and backgrounds until Stanley asked about their trip to find Avery's treasure. Sam and Nate took hold of the story, Sully and Elena adding quips here and there but Penny stayed quiet, watching her parents and wondering when it would begin. She would only have to tell her grandfather of the Portugal job with Sam and Sully them to start.

"Tell me, Victor..." Her father finally spoke. "Do you think it's appropriate for an elderly man such as yourself to be dragging a twenty one year old to Egypt?"

" _Dad!_ " Penny hissed, eyes wide. "I asked him to come with me, not the other way around."

"Well who knows what his motives were." Her fathers snooty tone always had pushed all of Sully's buttons, not to mention Robert Kingsley wouldn't know how to be a good father if he was given a step by step guide.

"Now what exactly are you implying?" Sully asked, knuckles white as he gripped his cutlery.

"Oh nothing." Robert smiled in a patronizing manner. "But you are and always have been a bad example to our daughter. Perhaps you should stop playing these treasure hunting games and retire."

" _Robert_." Stanley spoke in a warning tone but it seemed his son-in-law was only just getting started.

"And not to mention the kind of... degenerates you introduce her to!" He gestured to Sam and Nate. "Treasure hunters? What kind of stability is that going to provide? _Hm_?" Robert had rounded on Penny now, ignoring the glare Sam was giving him. "We have given you everything you could ever want for and this is how you repay us? By running off to find treasure with this lot?"

"I was never happy!" Penny shouted, standing from her chair. "You gave me material _shit_ I didn't want but I was never happy!"

She turned on her heel, brushing past everyone and leaving the room. Sully tried to catch her arm but she shook him off, leaving the room in a dark silence.

"Do you get your kicks from pretending to be her father, Sullivan?" Robert sneered, wanting to have the last word.

"Well someone's got to." Sully growled before he followed Sam out of the room after Penny.

Penny was out on a balcony off the side of the buildings function room. She let her sobs out, tears running freely down her cheeks, ruining her make up. She wished she'd bought a jacket with her as the cold London air whipped around her shoulders.

"Hey, sweetheart. Don't let them upset you." Sam arrived at her side, his heart breaking to see her look so defeated.

"I'm sorry." She choked back a sob as she turned to him. "I just don't understand why they can't be happy for me for once in my life." She glanced at Sully who was waiting a few paces back and gave him a smile. "I mean, I'm finally happy... I'm not hiding anything about myself anymore and yet they still want me to be that upper class rich kid they always wanted for a daughter."

"We should've given them Rafe, huh?" Sam joked, pulling her into his chest as Sully finally joined them. "Look, they can be as snobbish as they like but they don't get to see your eyes light up when you think you're onto something. They don't get to see how happy you are when you're on the trail of something huge. They don't get to see how you blush every time I call you doll, or princess or sweetheart."

"Shut up." Penny fought to keep the smile from her cheeks.

"Kid, you're one of the strongest people I know. And after everything you've been through you're gonna let some upper class snobs make you cry?" Sully scoffed, already knowing the answer as he draped his jacket around her shivering shoulders.

"No, you're right." Penny wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, forgetting the eyeliner and mascara that was probably making her look like a panda. "I've got a great life. I've got you," She smiled up at Sam. "I've got Nate and Elena, I've got my surrogate dad." She linked her arm through Sully's as he gave her a warm smile with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think I'm better off out of it, don't you agree?"

"Smartest thing you've ever said, darling."

Stanley Kingsley approached the three of them, Nate and Elena a few steps behind him. Penny rushed forward into his outstretched arms, letting him stroke her hair for a while.

"I'm sorry about your parents, sweetie. I don't know what possessed your mother to marry that man."

"Money."

"Well, yes." Stanley laughed with his granddaughter as he held onto her hands and moved out onto the balcony. "You should be thankful for those two." He pointed at Nate and Elena. "I've never seen anybody tell your father off before but they make a very good team."

"Tell me about it." She joked, mouthing a thank you to the couple.

"Penny I want you to forget about this place." He pulled something from his pocket, keeping it clasped in his hand. "Go with your Sam, who if it's any consolation, I think is perfect for you..." Sam puffed his chest out in pride and Penny giggled. "Go with him and have your adventures. Forget your parents, forget the museum and forget London and don't look back. Do the things that are going to make you happy."

He opened his palm and Penny lifted a necklace from it. It was a gorgeous silver, oval locket with an intricate filigree pattern on the front. When she clicked it open she found the face of her grandmother Joanne staring out at her. Sam smiled over her shoulder.

"You look just like her." He murmured as Penny held a hand over her heart.

"That's where she gets the red hair from." Stanley smiled. "Take her with you. Let her have the adventure that she never got."

Penny wrapped her arms around her grandfathers shoulder, tears falling once again but this time out of pure love. She uttered a thank you before pulling back to look at the necklace again.

"I don't want you to have the same ending she did, darling."

"I won't." Penny smiled handing the necklace to Sam and lifting her hair up. "I promise." Sam clasped the necklace in place, giving her a warm smile when she turned to ask how it looked.

The group began to make their way back through the museum, Penny holding onto Sully's arm, Nate and Elena leading the way. Stanley pulled Sam to the back of the group, wanting a chance to talk to his potential future grandson-in-law alone. They spoke for a moment about always keeping Penny safe and he was happy to find that Sam was on the page with him.

"I would give you the 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech but I imagine she'd do it herself." Stanley chuckled as they finally neared the front doors. Sam laughed along with him, nodding his head in agreement. "It was nice to meet you Samuel." Stanley held out his hand. "And make sure you marry her whilst I'm still alive alright?" Sam shook his hand with a hearty laugh as Penny watched them with a fond look in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, sir. I plan on it."

* * *

The five of them had a few drinks in the hotel bar before they all headed off to bed. Penny had noticed that after leaving the museum, Sam had drifted off into his own head and become much quieter than usual. Even Nate commented on it only for his older brother to brush it off as jet lag.

When they got back to their room Penny attempted to get him to tell her what was on his mind but it seemed that once their door had clicked shut the only thing he wanted was to get her out of her dress. He had her striped naked in a matter of seconds and was thrusting into her against the door of the room, rattling it in it's frame. She wondered what people passing by would think of the noises they were making.

Once they were both finished, fully satisfied and jelly legged, Sam had carried her over to the bed and pulled the duvet over them. He lay on his side, head propped on his hand as he traced his finger along her collar bone.

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course I am." Penny didn't hesitate to answer. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know." He sighed, letting his hand rest on her stomach, eyes lingering there rather than meeting her concerned gaze. "I know this life is still pretty new to you and it's not like working at the museum. It's not stable and it's not always safe. It's not as easy as living here... Life with me is different, I can't give you that." Sam bit the inside of his cheek, a habit Penny had noticed he did whenever he was nervous or felt insecure or self conscious. "I mean... I nearly ruined Nathan's marriage by dragging him back into this life."

"No you didn't." Penny said in a stern tone. "If you think Nate and El would break up cause of that then you're dumber than you look." He frowned at her words causing them both to chuckle. "And I spent my childhood craving adventure. And you've given it to me in the least conventional way possible." She let her palm rest on his cheek, smiling when he let his eyes drift shut. "I wanted to be Anne Bonny and you got me her treasure. And as for the dangers... Call me crazy but I think it's part of the fun."

"You're crazy."

"I know but having the BFG to pull me up onto ledges and running around in places that have never been explored before is so much better than typing away at my computer in my office and reading about other people doing this stuff."

"Oh so you're just with me for my height, huh?" Sam smirked, squeezing her hip.

"That and your dashing good looks." She laughed. "Hey, you're Nate's big brother and he loves you, ok? He wouldn't be doing any of this if he didn't want it. Elena loves you too, she thinks you're great. And Sully... I think he's mentally adopted you and Nate as his own. They all love you."

"And you?" Sam's breath caught in his throat when she leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Me too." She smiled. "Sam I-"

"No, no, no!" Sam pressed his finger against his lips, still grinning from ear to ear. "I wanted to say it first." Penny laughed against his finger but allowed him to continue. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, handsome."

* * *

 **A/n -** _The ginger haired mummy is a real thing in a museum in my hometown. He was always my fave as a kid, even if I did think it was gonna sit up and eat me sometimes._


	15. The Mess

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Mess_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2931 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 **WARNING - NSFW**

* * *

Sam and Penny's life together often felt like a waking dream to the two of them. Of course there was the reality of arguments and dangerous jobs but most of the time, it was bliss.

Penny soon tired of finding hotels to stay in or returning to her parents home after jobs. Sam had his own small flat about an hours drive from Nate and Elena's place and she often found herself staying there but Sam had never liked the place, he felt to constricted. Penny had commented that she should buy her own place so she could have somewhere to put all of her stuff rather than leaving it to make Sam's even more cramped than it already was which startled Sam into coming up with an action plan.

They were walking along the docks on the coast of Puerto Rico, having a break from their research for their newest job when the light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey, sweetheart?" He asked, squeezing Penny's hand that was interlinked with his. She made a noise of response as she licked at her ice cream cone. "Let's get a boat."

"I don't think these ones are for rent." She frowned, looking out at the vessels.

"No, I mean let's _buy_ a boat." Sam smiled, pulling her to a halt. "My place is too small for the two of us and I hate staying in one place for so long anyway. It'd be cheaper for us to get a boat than for us both to have separate places... And besides, you practically live with me already anyway." Sam bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for her response.

"You mean like a house boat?" She frowned and he nodded. "You want us to buy a house boat so that we can live together, pretty much wherever we want to." Again he nodded, sensing a rejection coming his way. Instead he got a cold kiss pressed to his lips. "Samuel Drake, you're a genius."

"Really?"

"A house boat would be perfect. I only get sea sick on big boats so I'll be fine. We'll have space enough for the two of us, we can travel, we can spend time together, I don't have to keep going back to my parents house..." Penny trailed off, grinning up at her boyfriend. "Let's get a boat."

* * *

It took a few months between working to find one that they were happy with. It wasn't one of the huge lavish boats but it wasn't a dinghy either. They used some of the money from Avery's treasure that Sam had stored to buy it. Once they had finished all payments and surveys and it was completely one hundred percent theirs they paid to dock as close to Nate and Elena's as they could, inviting them and Sully along for a little house warming.

The evening was filled with smiles, laughs and alot of drinks. There were a few threats of pushing Nate overboard when he teased his older brothers hickey's that he spotted by his tattoo. Penny could only give a smirk and shrug when Nathan looked to her for an explanation.

"Just be thankful you can't see the nail marks on my back." Sam teased earning a playful slap to the stomach from Penny.

The five of them sat on the deck of their new boat until the early hours when everyone headed home for the evening in cabs, too tipsy to drive home. When they were gone Sam and Penny headed inside to their kitchen come dining area. Penny sat in a faux huff on one of the dining chairs leaning her head heavily on her hand.

"What eating you, princess?"

"See, when I got a boyfriend I figured I'd be getting kissed on the regular but he hasn't kissed me all evening!"

"What an ass!" Sam laughed, sitting in the chair to her right and leaning forward on to the table to whisper conspiratorially. "You should just grab him and kiss him whenever you want one."

"Mm." Penny nodded, the alcohol making her dizzy in the most pleasant of ways. "And he's always wearing clothes too! Like, whats the deal with that?"

"You think he should walk around naked?"

"I wouldn't complain." She smiled.

"If he were here right now would you want him to strip off?" Sam smiled, hand moving towards his belt.

"Well, I mean sure but not just like he's getting naked to shower or something. That's not sexy."

"What, do you want a striptease?" Sam's smirk faltered when Penny's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I would _love_ a striptease."

Sam nodded, standing from his chair and moving over to where Penny's iPod had been playing all evening. He flicked through her music until he found a slower song. He pulled Penny's chair back so she was in the centre of the room and then stood a few paces in front of her, his back facing her.

As the music began to kick in he looked at her over his shoulder with a playful pout as she already began to giggle. He ran his hands up his sides, wiggling his hips as he did so before pulling his shirt up over his head, turning to face her as he swung it around his head. He released the garment sending it flying to Penny's outstretched hands. She caught it with a 'woop' and a loud giggle as he started to run his hands down his chest, still pouting.

Penny was crying with laughter when he turned again, backing up towards her and wiggling his ass. She aimed a slap to his behind and he turned to frown at her.

"Pretty sure strip club rules are no touching."

"Apologies, beautiful." She mocked with a wink.

Penny placed her hands behind her back, suddenly having an idea as she spotted her purse on the dining room table. When Sam turned his head back around she quickly grabbed it and pulled some money from inside.

Sam was straddling the chair she was sat in as he unbuckled his belt, thrusting his hips in time with the music. His drunken state made it hard for him to remove the belt quickly but he eventually managed it, throwing it across the room before stepping back again. He bent forward as he pushed her jeans down, still wiggling his ass from side to side.

He moved forward, straddling Penny's legs again now clad in only his boxers. Penny pulled one of the notes out, stuffing it into the waist band of his underwear with a wide grin.

"Hey, now sweetheart... I said no touching."

"How many twenties do I have to stuff in your underwear before I can play?" She pouted, teasingly running her finger through the hair that lead from his stomach to beneath his underwear.

"None, I want the favor returned."

Quick as a flash Penny had been pulled from the chair and Sam was seated. He pulled the twenty from his waistband and held it up teasingly.

"Come on, doll. Earn this."

Penny moved over to the iPod skipping until she found ' _She Brings Me Love_ ' by Bad Company. It was one of her favorite songs before she'd met Sam but when he once told her that that was a song that made him think of her, she'd fallen in love with it even more. Sam's smile widened when he heard the song begin.

Penny hadn't always been so confident in her body until she'd started dating Sam. The way he looked at her, even in her ugliest moments, she felt like she was the sexiest thing on the planet. So when it came to dancing for her man, she had no issues even though when it came to actually dancing she had no rhythm.

She let her hips sway with the song, hands running along her body. She removed her shirt first, unbuttoning it slowly and allowing it to hang open before she let it drop to the floor. She mirrored Sam's movements when it came to her jeans, bending forward but arching her back so her ass was more prominent. As she shimmied them down her legs, behind swaying in a teasing manner, she noticed Sam was palming himself through his underwear. Part of her wanted to stop him but she was already so wet that she couldn't find the words.

She stepped closer, straddling Sam's waist and reaching for the back of his chair so her breasts were so close to his face she could feel his breath on them. She rocked her hips forward until she felt his hardness press against her. Biting her lower lip she continued her actions, grinding against him as his eyes were fixated on her breasts.

He raised his hands to touch but when he saw the look she gave him he dropped them to his sides. Smiling, she reached behind and unhooked her bra, slipping the straps from her arms but holding the cups over her breasts for a little longer. Sam groaned, letting his head loll back until she tossed the garment off to the side. She could see that he was fighting the urge to bury his face between her soft mounds of flesh but before he could, she stood up.

She bent low again, reached her hand between her thighs and lightly traced a finger over the wet patch on her underwear.

"You see that, baby?" She asked. "That's what you do to me."

"I want to see more."

Sam sounded like a whining child but Penny merely smiled, hooking her fingers into her waistband and in a tortuously slow movement, slipped them down her legs, revealing her slick wetness to Sam, who licked his lips in anticipation.

"I think I revealed more than you did." Penny pouted when she straightened up, dangling her underwear from a finger. "Hardly seems fair."

Sam stood up, taking the underwear from her and hanging it off the back of the chair. Penny took his seat, letting her fingers trace along her lower stomach, teasing herself as Sam shimmied out of his boxers, letting his erection spring free. Penny crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer.

He stepped forward and Penny leaned forward to take the head of his cock into her mouth. She didn't use her hands, instead working her tongue around his shaft and bobbing her head up and down until she could take almost all of him. Sam held onto the back of her head, keeping her in place as he began to thrust himself into her mouth, loud moans filling the air. Her eyes flicked up to meet Sam's and he nearly came right there and then but she pulled back, sensing how close he was. Instead she brought up her hands, one to play with his balls whilst the other pumped his cock as she gazed up at him.

"Cum over my chest, baby."

She bit her lip, holding eye contact until Sam was bucking his hips to thrust into her hand, spilling his seed all over her breasts with a grunt. Penny smiled, as the hot liquid hit her skin, loving that she was the one to make Sam come undone using nothing but her mouth and hands.

Sam knelt down before her, still panting from his own orgasm. He gently pushed her shoulders so she was leant back in the chair, ass settled at the edge. He ran his long fingers between her slick folds making her jump at the sudden contact. He chuckled low in his throat as his thumb circled her clit whilst he used the middle finger of his other hand to slip inside her heat. Penny's moan was like music to his ears as he curled his finger upwards, thumb still working her clit. He added his ring finger earning another delicious whimper from her before her flattened his tongue against her.

Her hips bucked up involuntarily and she reached forward to grasp a fistful of his hair as his tongue began to flick over her clit sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She could feel her orgasm building and pulled on Sam's hair. He pulled back just enough so that she could feel his breath over her cunt.

"Cum for me, sweetheart. Let me taste you."

He returned to devouring her as Penny threw her head back, stars lining her vision as she felt her walls clench around Sam's fingers. She let out a scream of his name, slipping further forward in the chair as Sam pulled away from her, licking his fingers clean.

He pulled Penny up to her feet, his mouth clashing with hers, tongue darting into her mouth to slide against her own. He was already hard again, the noises she was making enough to have him ready. He turned her around so her back was to him, guiding her to kneel on the chair, resting her elbows on the back rest. He pulled her hips back until his cock was lined up with her entrance, rubbing himself against her.

She groaned, reaching between her legs to grab Sam's length and guide him into her, growing impatient with the pace he was setting. Sam's laugh turned into a moan as he felt her stretch around him. Soon enough he was thrusting into her, both of the moans and groans echoing around each other, the chair creaking beneath them.

Penny stopped Sam as she neared her second orgasm which suprised the man but he followed her instruction. He sat down in the chair, watching her climb over his lap holding onto his cock as she lowered herself down onto it, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation.

Sam's hands gripped her ass as she began to bounce up and down on him, breasts pressed into his face, still sticky with his cum. Soon enough she had reached her peak again, biting down on his shoulder as she came around him, hips slowing their rhythm.

Sam let her lean back in his arms, lowering his head to capture one of her nipples between his lips. He rolled his tongue against it, Penny sighing at the sensation as she began to work her hips on him again. She altered between rocking back and forth, circling her hips and bouncing on him as his hands pawed at her chest and ass, always craving for her to be closer.

When Sam could feel himself beginning to reach orgasm again he settled his hand between them, thumb pressing against Penny's clit, circling her again until she was a moaning mess above him.

"Sam, fuck... I'm-I..."

"I know baby, me too."

He panted, thrusting his hips up into her to meet hers as she came down. Penny came first, shuddering against Sam's chest as she curled into him, fingernails scraping down his chest sending Sam into his own orgasm, fully buried inside of her, shooting his load deep into her.

He let his head rest against her shoulder as she leant against him, feeling him begin to soften inside her.

"I love you." She murmured, voice sounding so soft and quiet after their screaming orgasms.

"I love you too." Sam whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace.

He stood, lifting Penny with ease as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He switched off the iPod and the lights, carrying his love into their new bedroom and laying her gently on her back. He grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom, wiping her chest clean before climbing in beside her and pulling her close to him.

"You'd make a great Chippendale." She hummed into his chest before drifting into sleep.

* * *

When Sam awoke the following morning the bed was empty, an unusual occurrence after a night like they'd had. Usually they'd spend the morning in bed, kissing, whispering sweet nothings and eventually recreating the previous nights events in a much gentler, much sleepier way.

He found a pair of loose shorts from his dresser and headed to where he could hear quiet music coming from the kitchen. As he got closer he could hear Penny humming along, singing a few words here and there as she moved around the kitchen wearing only one of Sam's shirts. Her hair was messy with sleep and the shirt had slipped off of one shoulder as she cooked but Sam thought she looked perfect.

He crept up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he looked down at the pancakes she was making. She leant back her head for another kiss before making him sit down at the table. She kept sneaking glances to her handsome boyfriend who was missing his shirt and had hair messier than hers and couldn't help but feel a surge in her heart that she should be lucky enough to have this life.

She brought their breakfast over to the table, sitting down opposite him as they both ate in a sleepy silence. They both kept exchanging giddy smiles as they ate, laughing loudly when Penny noticed Sam looking at the aftermath of the previous night. His belt was on the kitchen counter, her panties hung on the back of his chair, jeans by the door, shirt in the sink and a bra hanging from the door handle.

"Guess we should clean up." He laughed after they'd finished eating.

"It's not _that_ bad." Penny smirked, moving back into the kitchen and picking up the bottle of syrup she'd used on her pancakes. "I think we should make more of a mess first."

* * *

 **A/n -** _If I didn't get ridiculously seasick I would be seriously considering saving up for a houseboat. I got lost in houseboat sale sites whilst writing this chapter for like an hour and a half. They're beautiful. But so expensive._

 _Also I want a strip tease from Sam Drake._


	16. The Time Line

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Time Line_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3631 words_.

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"How much did it cost?" Nate asked as he stood beside Penny in his garage, hands on hips and an amused smile on his face.

"Enough. Are you sure he'll like it?"

"Pen, he's gonna love it." He reassured her. "You could give him a crap in a box and he'd love it cause it's from you."

"Shut up or that's what I'll get you for your birthday."

It was the day of Sam's birthday and the eldest Drake brother had insisted upon no fuss being made. All he wanted was a few drinks with his family, no more, no less. He and Penny had come back to visit Nate and Elena for a few days anyway to get their land legs back so all they had to do was make a call to Sully and they were set. But Penny had been at a loss of what to get her man.

The two years previous they'd been working on their birthdays and never had time to gather presents. Sam always bought Penny something after they'd finished, apologizing profusely for not having it on the day but Penny never minded. She just liked spending it with Sam. And Penny usually told Sam he could have anything he wanted in a twenty four hour period which usually resulted in oral, sex, food and beer, more sex, shower sex, cuddles and then more sleepy sex. Penny had never had a complaint.

But since they weren't working this year she had decided to get him something special. Something that he could keep forever but she was clueless as to what to get him until Nate was telling her a story about their childhood. She'd dissapeared for the rest of the day until she'd got what she wanted, calling Nate to get rid of Sam for an hour or so whilst she stored it out of view. Elena had dragged him to the grocery store to gather some food and beer for the evening, Nate insisting he had some urgent paperwork that needed finishing.

As they closed up the garage and headed to the front of the house to greet Sully who had just pulled up, Penny received a text message from the birthday boy.

' _Do I get my 24hr free-for-all this year?_ ' When she saw the winking face and eggplant she sent a glare at Nate for showing him emoji's.

' _Of course but only when we're home. I'm not doing it in Elena's house_.'

' _Why not? The look on Nate's face if he found out we had sex on his kitchen counter would be priceless_.'

She ignored the text, quickly hiding her phone when Nate asked what she was laughing at. She gave Sully a hug, showed him the present, which he approved of, and then headed back inside.

It was well into the evening when presents were exchanged. Penny felt butterflies rising in her stomach as she stood once Sam had finished opening his gag gifts from Nate. Sam looked up at her with a frown.

"Do you want your present from me, now?" She asked, fiddling with her necklace.

"What in front of these guys?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm into alot of stuff but I don't think I could perform if my brother was in the room."

" _Samuel_!" Penny blushed but she knew the use of his full name only pleased him more. "Different present. C'mon."

Sam climbed up from the sofa, the others following behind him as they headed toward the door to the garage. Penny turned, frowning.

"Close your eyes." She instructed. "And no peeking or there will be no twenty four hours." She whispered, taking his hand and guiding him forward.

Once he was stood directly in front of his present, Penny stood to the side of him, hands twitching with nerves.

"Right, well... Nate said you had one as a kid and you did say you liked how I held you back in King's Bay so... Surprise..."

She trailed off as Sam opened his eyes, widening when he saw it. A vintage Harley Davidson motorcycle sat before him with a shiny red finish.

"I mean, I don't really know anything about motorbikes, I just went on what the sales guy was saying but he-"

Sam cut her off with a bone crushing hug, lifting her completely off the ground as he did. He laughed aloud when he set her back on her feet, noting the smile that was beginning to form on her lips.

"I love it." He beamed, running his hand over the seat. "Nate, you remember, this is just like the one I used to have!"

"I know. Penny asked me to spare no detail."

"I couldn't find the same model you had." Penny pouted but Sam pulled her back into his side, pressing a kiss to her head.

"It's perfect, honey." He swung his leg over the bike, settling himself on the seat and re familiarizing himself with the gears. "How 'bout a ride around town?" He winked and Penny laughed pulling out two helmets. "Ah, babe." He whined.

"You want a ride, you wear the helmet."

Sam pouted but pulled the helmet over his head, complaining that it was squashing his cheeks. He rolled the bike out onto the street before Penny climbed onto the back of the bike. Nate, Elena and Sully stood watching the pair, amused laughter filling the air as they watched Sam's giddy form practically bouncing in his seat.

"You might wanna hold on, sweetheart."

Penny wrapped her arms around Sam's waist, thrilled when she felt his rumbling laughter as he started up the bike and took off down the street. Sam enjoyed hearing Penny's squeals when he sped up and started doing it purposely on long stretches of road just so she'd hold his waist even tighter.

He pulled over at the side of the street when the evening wore on, leaning against the bike with Penny stood in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist as they watched the stars.

"You really like it then?" Penny asked in a quiet voice.

"Best birthday ever." Sam smiled, tugging gently on her arm until she was facing him. "It's perfect, honey. I love it." He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose as she gazed up at him. "I love you."

* * *

One of Sam's favorite things about Penny was her voice. He'd annoy her on purpose so she'd call him by his full name, which she was fully aware of but the resulting kisses she got were apology enough for him being a nuisance.

He loved to listen to her talk, her accent was music to his ears, and when she got really excited she'd ramble at 80 miles per hour without taking a breath and when she realized what she was doing she'd stop mid word with an adorable smile and apologize.

When he was kissing her neck she'd giggle, saying that his stubble tickled her. He loved her laughter and so he would nuzzle into her neck until she was a giggling mess. He found she had lots of different laughs too. She had her cute giggle, her loud caught-off-guard laugh, her 'Sam you're puns are awful' laugh, her low chuckle when she made an innuendo, her snort laugh when Sam would say something ridiculous and her uncontrollable laughter that she hated but he loved so he'd tickle her all the time just to hear it.

But one of his favorite things about her voice was the way she moaned. He did everything he could to have her moaning and groaning and whimpering beneath him. When they'd kiss he'd turn it into a very intense make out session in which he'd hold her close and gently pull back her hair, exposing her neck. He pressed kisses along her collar bones, lightly grazing his teeth along her skin until he reached the base of her throat which was one of her sweet spots.

He'd press his tongue against her skin, sucking again and working his was down to her sternum, another of her sweet spots. She'd be moaning as soon as his lips touched her collar bone but the further along he got the louder she became and eventually, she'd moan his name which always had him gripping her a bit tighter, pressing her closer to his own hardness.

Over their time together he had made it his personal duty to discover each and everyone of her sweet spots and when she realised what he was doing, she had done the same.

Penny's biggest were her collar bones, lower throat, sternum, wrists, nipples and hip bones. Sam's were his neck, especially his tattoo, his hip tattoo, happy trail, ear lobe and fingers. He also enjoyed having his hair pulled when his head was settled between her legs. Both of them used this knowledge to the best of their advantage during sex and sometimes in public, just to tease.

Sam liked to trace his fingers along her inner wrist, squeeze her hips, brush his lips low on her neck. He knew it had worked when she was forgetting what they were supposed to be doing, taking his large hand in hers and dragging him as fast as she could back to whatever hotel they were staying in.

Penny would kiss his tattoo, fiddle with his ear lobe, kiss his fingers and if no one was looking she had occasionally taken one of his fingers into her mouth with the excuse of him having food there. Which had only been true on one occasion and had startled the woman working on the food stall. She knew it was working when Sam all but carried her to the nearest darkened alley or back to their rental car. Penny had gotten used to semi public sex since she'd been with Sam.

* * *

Penny was usually a simple pair of jeans kind of girl, and Sam loved that. He liked the way they fit her legs and her rear, especially when she wore the high waisted ones. But something he loved even more, since it was such a rare occasion, was when she hadn't done her laundry and would wear a simple pair of leggings with one of his shirts.

His clothes always looked better on her, he thought. And the leggings fit her so perfectly and gave him the perfect view of her ass. He found himself 'accidentally' dropping things whenever she was near in leggings. When she bent to get it he'd give her ass a slap, smirking when she whirled around wide eyed to glare at him.

One thing he hated though, was when they had to leave the house whilst she was wearing them. Sam would never admit that he got jealous but _oh boy_ , did he. He usually managed to stay quiet, glaring at whatever clown thought they could get a piece of his girl but part of him would worry that Penny make take off with someone her own age one day.

It was only when someone would get a little touchy feely with her that he'd sweep in. He knew Penny was quite capable of breaking their nose but she always tried to be polite, to not make a scene. So instead Sam would step in, arm around her waist, usually slipping to grip her ass, eyes burning holes in the other persons head until they scurried off back to whatever rock they crawled from under. Penny would always thank him by covering his face in kisses.

Penny's demeanor would switch entirely when she saw someone flirting with Sam, however. She tried, and usually failed, to keep quiet. She'd mutter to Sully about the person in question, mimicking them badly or saying loud snarky comments only for the older man to laugh at her behavior.

If someone ever touched Sam he'd brush them off but even so when Penny saw she was straight at his side, leaning up to whisper dirty promises in his ear before trailing kisses along his tattoo. She'd aim a pointed look at whoever was flirting with him until they practically shriveled under her stare. Sam would tease her for a while before he'd take her back to the hotel room to say thank you.

* * *

Penny loved that Sam was so gentle during sex. Well, seven times out of ten he was anyway. She loved that he knew all of her sweet spots, every curve and dip of her body, every sensitive patch of skin. She knew he knew just by the way he touched her, sometimes waiting for the reaction he knew was coming. She swore she could feel him smirking when he'd press his stubbled kisses to her most ticklish areas and it drove her crazy.

If she wanted him to be rougher with her but got bashful about saying it outright, all she'd have to do is pick a fight, even something as mundane as who's turn it was to do the washing up, and then kiss him mid sentence. As soon as she did he'd understand and have her pinned against the nearest stable surface, thrusting into her at a relentless speed until they were both a screaming, sweaty mass of limbs. As soon as he was finished he'd mumble a 'you win' in reference to the fight and press a kiss to the tip of her nose.

She'd learnt never to bite her lip when they were alone together cause if he saw her she'd be cumming within minutes which, as much as she loved, wasn't helpful when they were trying to do their research and Sully would be back any second. It just helped her to realize Sam was more or less always horny.

* * *

Sam was always the big spoon. Always. The only exception to the rule was on the nights where he found trouble sleeping, in which case he'd snuggle himself into Penny's side and let her stroke his hair until he drifted of.

Sam liked to aim playfully soft pinches to Penny's breasts, press kisses to her neck or lightly bite her ear lobe from his place behind her. He'd always have her tucked in as close to him as he could manage. But once he was asleep, he'd fidget, steal all of the covers, snore and occasionally speak. More often than not when Penny woke up, the covers were on the floor and Sam was acting as her personal space heater by sprawling himself on top of her.

Sometimes she'd roll him off her but other times she was content to just let him sleep. He always looked so peaceful, even snoring and drooling with his mouth wide open. She'd run her fingers through his hair, press her palm to his cheek until he eventually opened his eyes and gave her a lopsided smile.

On the few occasions when Sam was the first to wake up he'd keep her close to him and let his long fingers trace her features, her collar bones and brush her hair from her face. He'd lay for hours if he'd woken early enough, just thinking about how lucky he was to have her until she woke up. Penny always pressed her palm to his cheek, she had done it the first morning they woke up together and she would continue to do it until senility made her forget.

Sam would eventually turn his head to kiss her palm, smiling before pressing another to her lips and nose. She snuggled her head into his chest with a sigh until one of them had enough energy mustered to head to the kitchen and make their tea and coffee.

* * *

Sam had never been the type to get nervous to ask a simple question before, but he soon realised there really is a first for everything. He and Penny were back in England for a few days whilst Sully was making plans for their next job. They were visiting Penny's grandfather, mainly, since her parents barely spoke to her anymore. She tried to include them whenever she was there but it seemed to be a lost cause which is why the question Sam needed to ask, landed on her grandfather to answer.

Penny had slipped off to bed early on their last night there, knowing they had to be up early to catch a plane back home. As soon as Sam was sure she'd be fast asleep, he headed to the living room where Stanley was usually found in the evenings. When Sam entered the room Stanley gave him a warm smile.

"Sam, my boy. Would you like a scotch?"

"Um, yeah... Thanks." Sam took a seat in one of the wing backed arm chairs, wringing his hands in front of him.

"What's wrong? You've been nervous all day." Stanley asked, handing him the drink which Sam took a large gulp of. "Something serious, I take it." Stanley chuckled as he watched him drink.

"Yes, I have to ask you something." Sam began, waiting for Stanley to take a seat before continuing. "You know I love Penny more than anything... She is my world. Beginning and end." Stanley nodded, a fond smile on his face. "And I know how much she loves you and so it didn't seem right not to do this properly. So...I was just, I mean I-"

"Spit it out Sam, I'm alot older than you I don't have that much time."

Sam laughed nervously, taking a deep breath and deciding to just say it, rip it off like a band aid. "I was wondering if you'd give me your permission to ask her to marry me."

Stanley's smile didn't falter as he stood, gesturing for Sam to do the same. He held out his hand, gripping Sam's tight in a firm handshake before pulling him into a hug, patting his back.

"Of course you have my permission, Sam." Stanley laughed. "You had my permission when I first met you, you know that. Why on earth did you get so nervous?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Sam let out a relieved sigh, dropping back down into his seat. "I just knew that if I didn't have your permission, Penny wouldn't want to go through with it."

"Don't be ridiculous, wild horses couldn't stop that girl from marrying you."

* * *

Sam knew that Penny wasn't one for making a big fuss of things. Just like him she liked to keep things calm and simple which is why when it came to popping the big question, he did it in the comfort of their own home. Sort of.

He sailed their boat out into the middle of the ocean, something they had done many times before, and dropped anchor. They loved the quiet, the solitude of being literally in the middle of nowhere, or so it felt like.

He had homemade pizza ready for her when she got out of the shower which he knew most people would look at as the least romantic meal he could've come up with. But he knew that pizza was Penny's favorite along with the spiced rum and coke he had waiting in tall glasses of ice out on the deck.

They sat out there for the evening, snuggled close together just staring up at the night sky when Sam pulled a small, wooden box from his pocket.

"Hey, sweetheart?" He asked and Penny tilted her head to look up at him as she rested on his chest. "You know I love you more than anything, right?" She nodded with a happy smile. "You're the reason I'm still here, your what I hold onto when things get tough."

"Sam, what's going on?" Penny frowned but Sam shushed her.

"Just let me finish... I have never been happier than when I'm with you, travelling the world, finding treasure... I couldn't imagine my life without you in it anymore, you are my whole world, princess."

"Sammy..." Penny couldn't feel the happy tears stinging her eyes as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"Will you be my wife?"

Sam had the box flicked open, holding it up for Penny to finally see. The ring was beautifully dainty with a square cut diamond situated in the centre. Penny's hand slapped over her mouth as she looked between the ring and Sam who was biting his lower lip in anticipation.

"Don't leave me hanging, sweetheart. You're killing me." Sam laughed, nerves fighting their way to the surface once again.

"Of course I'll be you wife!"

Penny leaned down, pressing her lips against Sam's in a passionate embrace. The kiss soon turned into happy laughter with their faces still pressed together as Sam squeezed her waist. Sam sat them both up, taking Penny's left hand in his as he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"God, I love you so much!" Penny cried, capturing his lips in another lingering kiss. She pressed her palm to his cheek, now able to see her engagement ring. "I love you." She said again, kissing all over his face, reveling in his happy chuckle as he gripped her waist, his own tears now spilling over.

"We've got to call Nate, I promised I'd call him first as soon as I asked." Sam swiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "And then Sully and then your grandfather, I owe him a thank you."

"A thank you?"

"He gave me his permission to ask." Sam shrugged.

"You asked his permission?" Penny was stunned, so appreciative that Sam cared so much for her to take that extra step. "You're just damn perfect aren't you?"

"I try, sweetheart." Sam grinned, kissing her forehead as he held the phone to his ear. "Nate? You ready for best man duties?"


	17. The Big Day

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Big Day_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _4178 words._

 **MASSIVE THANK YOU TO** _afterglowingapparition over at tumblr who wrote some Sam wedding head canons which were incredible and where I got the idea for their wedding bands from. She was kind enough to let me borrow the idea for this fic. If you're on tumblr, go and follow her she is not only an incredibly talented writer but she's super sweet and absolutely gorgeous too!_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:  
_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - NSFW!**_

* * *

Penny had thought that planning her wedding day would be an easy, happy, fun filled time. However as the big day loomed closer, she only grew more and more stressed. Sam had been great, booking things that needed booking and ordering the things that needed ordering but even the small intimate ceremony they were having was taking it's toll on the red head.

One evening she slammed her laptop closed after finding that the violet bouquet she had wanted wouldn't be ready by the florist she had planned to order from. She dropped her head onto the table with a thud, groaning at the pain when she felt Sam's hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing circles into her shoulder blades with his thumbs.

"I can't get my bouquet from the right place." She whined. "Their's were so pretty too and they came with matching button holes... God I sound like a bridezilla."

"No you don't. You sound like a woman who wants her wedding day to be perfect." Sam's hands were swiftly moving her into a state of calm, making her forget about her worries and stress. "And we're going to get our rings in the morning, I think you'll like them... I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I'll love them." Penny turned, placing one of her hands over his. "What did you choose anyway? You were so adamant that you were picking our wedding rings."

"It's a surprise."

"Last time you said that I ended up handcuffed to the head board."

"You loved every second."

* * *

"Sam, where are we exactly?"

Penny frowned as she looked around the street they were on, not spotting a jewelers anywhere. He smirked and pulled her along by her hand, still enjoying the feeling of the cold silver of her engagement ring against his palm. He pulled her into a small cafe on the corner and headed straight for a dark skinned, bald headed man sat in the corner. Penny only grew more confused.

"Pen, this is Roman. He makes jewellery from scratch, by hand."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She shook his hand with a smile.

"And you. I have to say, I thought your man was mad when he came to me. These coins were worth more than my regular prices but he insisted."

"Coins?"

Penny glanced at Sam who continued to smile as Roman pulled out a wooden box and opened the lid. Inside sat two rings, one slightly larger than other. They were a dark copper gold in colour and had something patterned around them. Penny pulled hers from the box, inspecting it closer. The pattern was distorted in places but soon everything clicked into place.

"Sam, are these some of the coins from Libertalia?" She asked and Sam nodded, grin widening. "But they... You-"

"I thought it'd be a nice idea, you know?"

"Sam, they're perfect." She beamed, placing the ring back into the box and thanking Roman for his work.

"You missed the best bit." Sam took out both rings, tilting them so she could see the inside. "See it?"

On the inside of Sam's ring the words ' _where better than paradise?_ ' were engraved in a tiny script and in Penny's it read ' _it's all that I need_ '. To others these might seem like random things to have inside their wedding bands but Penny understood.

' _Where better than paradise_ ' was what she had said to Sam in Libertalia before they had their first kiss. ' _It's all that I need_ ' was in reference of 'She brings me love' by Bad Company, in which it's sung 'She brings me love and I know it's all that I need.' It was for this reason that Sam said that it reminded him of Penny.

"I love them." She smiled, happy tears forming.

She once again thanked Roman, who was happy to see his work appreciated, before she and Sam headed back home for more planning.

* * *

When the day of the wedding finally rolled around, Penny felt a strange sense of calm over come her. Of course she could feel the nerves lying under the surface but when she thought about the fact that in just a few hours she would be married to the man she loved, she felt fine. Giddy, in fact.

They decided on a small intimate ceremony in a gorgeous little, vintage style venue. The room for the ceremony had a few rows of chairs for the few friends they invited and choice members of Penny's family. It was decorated in violet and ivory with twinkling lights wrapped around an archway at the end of the isle.

The secondary room, for after the ceremony was made to look like an old English pub, decorated with the same twinkling lights around the bar and in glass vases on the tables. It was small and cozy, exactly how Sam and Penny wanted it.

Penny got ready with Elena, her maid of honor and only bridesmaid, and two of her younger cousins who were acting as flower girls. The girls mother was helping them into the dresses as Penny was fixing her hair into loose curls. She gave Elena a knowing look when she emerged from the bathroom for the fourth time that morning.

"How far along are you?" She asked, standing from her chair and moving over to where her dress was hanging in it's bag. Elena balked, caught of guard. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Just short of a month." Elena admitted, smile breaking out on her soft features. "We were going to tell you after your honeymoon. We didn't want to pull focus on your big day."

"Are you kidding? Sam's going to want to know he's going to be an uncle."

Penny took down her dress, stepped behind the room separator and shed her bathrobe. Elena had already seen her in her wedding underwear but she didn't want her young and impressionable cousins to see her in stockings and a garter. She stepped into her dress, turning so Elena could fasten her up.

Her dress was ivory and settled just above her knees, fitting to her breasts and flaring out at the waist. It had little lace cap sleeves and button detailing down the back. She stood before the mirror, Elena in her violet dress beside her. She smiled at her reflection before slipping on her shoes, simple ivory heels, and turning back to Elena.

"Will I do?"

"You look incredible." She reassured her, beginning to well up.

"No, don't you dare! I've just done my make up!"

"Sorry!" Elena apologized, grabbing a tissue from the box on the dresser. "Hormones."

Once the women had settled themselves, the twin flower girls were ready and supplied with candy to keep the happy until the ceremony, someone was knocking on the door. Elena answered, letting herself out as the man entered.

"Hey, granddad." Penny greeted over her shoulder, frowning when she saw his expression in the mirror.

"Sweetheart, I can't walk you down the isle." Stanley settled himself on the bed, newly acquired walking stick placed over his knees.

"What? But-"

"I would love nothing more that to do it myself and I was flattered when you asked but my legs are not what they used to be. You don't want some old man puffing and panting his way beside you."

"I don't care if I have to wheel you down on a skateboard." Penny pouted. "Who else is going to do it?"

"I don't know, darling but I know that I don't have enough puff in me to manage it. It took me everything I had to get up to this room." He laughed a little, ignoring Penny's protests when he moved to stand up. "You look beautiful and I will see you at the end of the isle, alright?"

"Alright, I understand." Penny nodded, knowing that her grandfather's physical health was beginning to catch up to his age. "Did um... Did mum and dad come?" Stanley sighed and shook his head. "I didn't really expect them to but... You know I figured being their only child and all..."

"Darling, if you're parents don't want to be here that's their issue. And if you ask me they don't deserve to be here. Why should they get to see the happiest day of your life when they didn't approve in the first place?"

"I know your right. It just hurts." Penny sniffed, fanning her face to keep from crying. "Right... Who am I going to get to take your place?"

"You know, I know a certain cigar smoking, ex-navy man who loves you just as much as I do who would be thrilled to walk you down the isle."

"Oh my god, of course!"

Penny found Elena waiting outside of the room, to lead her grandfather back to the function room and quickly asked her to send Sully her way. When the man in question arrived it was mere seconds before the ceremony was about to start.

"Not having second thoughts are you, darlin'?" He asked when she let him into the room. "Cause you should be down there in... Well, now."

"No, of course not. I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Would you give me away? My grandfather can't walk so far anymore, he can't do it. And you're pretty much my dad anyway, so..."

Penny trailed off, watching as Sully turned his back on her. She felt disheartened and a little let down until he turned back, eyes wet with tears.

"Kid, I would be _honored_."

"Oh, Sully!" Penny swiped his tears away with her fingers. "I've already shouted at Elena once. I don't have time to do my make up again."

"Alright." Sully sniffed once, straightening up and opening the door, holding out his arm for Penny. "What do you say we go make you a Drake?"

* * *

The soft piano music started up as Penny and Sully finally arrived. The twin flower girls headed in first, scattering violet petals and tiny forget-me-nots down the isle. Elena followed, giving Sam a reassuring smile as she moved to the opposite side of the alter, discreetly handing the already tearful Nate a tissue as she passed.

When Penny took her first step into the room, her grip on Sully's arm tightened and her eyes immediately fell to Sam. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a violet pinned into his button hole, Nate behind him in matching attire. He gave her a wide grin when he scanned her appearance, eyes eventually locking on hers. It wasn't until she got up close that she realized he had silent tears running down his cheeks. Fighting back her own she reached up a hand to brush them away as the ceremony began.

"Penny, you are my entire world. Beginning and end, no doubt about it." Sam sniffed, hands shaking as he gripped his fiances. "For a long time in my life, I thought I would be alone until the end and then I met you, this shy, blushing young woman who could easily kick my ass if she wanted." Everyone in the room shared a laugh at his words. "I have never been so drawn to a single person before, never felt that I would be capable of loving something so much or have something love me back. And yet here you are, agreeing to be my wife..." He broke off, voice catching in his throat. "I promise I'm going to be with you forever, to protect you when you need it, to hold you when you want me to and to make you as happy as I possibly can. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I will be counting my lucky stars for the rest of our years together."

Penny was trembling when it fell to her to begin her vows but she took a deep breath, stared straight into Sam's eyes, and let the words fall out.

"Before I met you I was just a young woman who craved adventure and excitement. And then you, more or less literally, came barreling into my life talking about treasure." She shared a laugh with Sam, loving the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. "I took a chance with the advice of a close friend," She glanced at Sully. "And I came with you on the greatest adventure of my life. I might've been shot at and stabbed but, call me crazy, I had fun!"

"You're crazy." Sam whispered and Penny laughed, squeezing his hands tighter.

"I started falling for you as we ran around looking for treasure together. Whether it was your charm or your relentless flirting I've never really been sure but either way I soon realised I wanted to be with you. And over the years you've proven to me time and time again that I made the right decision in kissing you all that time ago. I always know that when things get tough or when I'm sad or just need someone to talk to, you're there. You've always been there at my side, ready to step in when I needed you. You are my best friend, my lover and my soulmate. And now, you're going to be my husband and I have never been more excited about any adventure than this one."

The minister asked for the rings, which Nate had hooked onto his pinky finger. He handed the larger to Penny and instructed her to take Sam's left hand in hers and slide the ring to his knuckle.

"I Penelope Joanne Kingsley give you Samuel Drake this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Penny slipped the ring the rest of the way down Sam's finger giving him a giddy smile as she did. They switched positions, Sam now holding onto Penny's hand with her ring halfway down.

"I Samuel Drake give you Penelope Joanne Kingsley this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sam gripped Penny's waist with one hand, the other cupping her cheek as her hands rested on his shoulders. He pulled her close, his lips pressing against hers in an emotion fueled kiss. They pulled away for a second, vaguely away of Elena taking pictures along with their official photographer. The grin's wouldn't slip from their faces as they turned out to face their guests, hands linked together.

"Friends, I present to you Mr and Mrs Drake."

The guests stood to give their applause, some patting Sam's back as they passed, heading just outside of the venue to have a few photos taken. Sam pulled Penny to the side of the building, grabbing a quiet moment with his new wife before the rest of the evening began.

"Hello there, Mrs Drake." He smirked, arms slipping around her waist.

"Hello there, Mr Drake." Penny went up on her tiptoes to press another kiss to his lips. "You know I always thought Penelope Kingsley sounded way too posh for me but if I say Penelope Drake, that sounds just as... lah-di-dah, doesn't it?" She chuckled, her excitement bubbling over. "But Penny Drake sounds pretty bad ass, right?"

"Penny Drake, treasure hunter extraordinaire." Sam said in a dramatic voice, laughing along with his bride before he heard the photographer looking for them.

"Has Nate spoke to you yet?" Penny asked, leaning into Sam's side as they walked back to the main party.

"About what?"

"That's a no then... It's nothing to worry about, I'll get him to tell you later."

The evening passed with lots of laughter, dancing, photos and meeting of a few of Sam's friends that Penny had yet to meet. She met Chloe Frazer who she found to be very witty and planned on working with her on a job in the future. She also met Charlie Cutter who she found hilarious, especially when he told her his version of some of his adventures with the Drake brothers.

Sam had suprised her by actually being quite the dancer. Their first dance was to 'It Had To Be You' by Billie Holiday, a song that had been on the radio one night as they lay cuddled into each others side after a passionate evening.

Eventually on the dance floor, she managed to grab Nate and Elena and drag them both over to Sam who had just finished dancing with one of Penny's aunts. She stared pointedly at the couple until Nate began speaking.

"So, since I've been a pretty good best man I was thinking you owe me one." He started and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Like I could've kept this job from you." He scoffed.

"True... But uh, I think you should just be an uncle and then we'll be even. What do you say?"

"An uncle?" Sam frowned, staring between the three staring straight back at him until his eyes finally fell to Elena's stomach. "Oh my god! You... You're-" He turned to Nathan, eyes wide. "Holy god damn _shit,_ Nathan!" He pulled his brother in for a tight hug, slapping his back before turning and lifting Elena clean off her feet. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Told you he'd be happy." Penny murmured to Elena as they slipped of to find a table whilst Sam hugged his brother once again.

"Have you ever thought about children?" Elena asked, snorting when she saw Penny's wide eyes.

"I just got married and you're trying to get me pregnant already?"

"I meant in the future."

"I don't know." Penny shrugged. "We haven't really spoken about it to be honest. Sam and I tend not to plan too far ahead, just incase."

"Do you want kids?" Elena pushed.

"Maybe." Penny was trying to spot her husband who had dissapeared from Nate's side. "I mean, if Sam wants them then sure and if he doesn't I'm still happy."

"Judging by his reaction to our news and the look of him now, I'm gonna give you until this little squid is... Three. Then you'll be pregnant."

Choosing not to say anything, Penny instead looked over to where Elena had spotted Sam, on the dance floor with one of the flower girls standing on each of his feet as he danced them around in circles. Penny smiled over at him when he waved, wondering if maybe Elena was right.

* * *

Rather than stay in a hotel for the evening, Sam and Penny had docked their boat as close as they could to the venue. They had a car take them back, always preferring to be in their own home as opposed to a hotel. Nate and Elena had promised to take their wedding gifts to their place until they returned from their honeymoon.

The newly wedded couple had decided their honeymoon would just be them travelling in their own comfort for a few weeks. Actually being able to spend time sight seeing and being tourists in new places rather than working all the time.

When they climbed on board Sam was straight at the wheel, sailing them out into the middle of the ocean so he could be as loud as he liked with his new wife for the evening. Penny also had mischief on her mind as she grabbed the Captain's hat Nate had given them as a gag gift from it's place on the coat rack. She placed it atop Sam's head, pressing a kiss to his smiling lips as her hand ran down his back to cup his ass.

"Would the Captain like a hand with anything?" She teased, pressing herself against him.

"The Captain is going to anchor us very soon and then he'll be having his way with the naughty young stow away."

"Oh, but Captain I just wanted a safe voyage." Penny pouted, giggling at their tipsy role play. "I'll do anything for you to let me stay."

"Anything?"

"Absolutely anything."

Penny slipped in between Sam and the wheel, sinking to her knees and running her hands over his crotch. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling his cock free from the restraints.

"I hope you're gonna play nice with the first mate." Sam looked down at her with a drunken haze in his eyes.

Penny choked back a laugh at his words as she pumped him with her hands until he was fully erect. She traced her tongue around his tip before taking him into her mouth, leaning forward until he hit the back of her throat. Even after all this time together she still struggled to swallow all of him.

When he was far enough out, Sam dropped the anchor and let his hands grip Penny's face, forgetting the pretense of the role play he had begun. He brought he to a standing position, hands reaching around to find her zipper. When he felt the long row of buttons he frowned, turning her around so he could see them.

"Jesus Christ." He groaned beginning to unbutton each one. "Can I just rip it?"

"No!" Penny chuckled, bending forward slightly so her ass would grind against Sam's exposed manhood. "Besides, when you see what I have underneath it'll be worth it."

"It better be nothing otherwise it's too much material."

Sam finally reached the last button, pushing the dress down and allowing her to drape it over the back of a chair. Sam stepped back, taking his own cock in hand as he looked her over. Her underwear was ivory lace, matching bra and panties with a garter belt clipped onto her stockings.

He bent, gripping her thighs and lifted her onto the surface that supported the boats wheel. He kissed down her neck and chest, pulling the cups of her bra down to expose her breasts, catching a nipple between his lips. Whilst he continued his assault on her breasts he rubbed her through her panties until she was a gasping mess, gripping onto his broad shoulders for dear life. She straightened up as she began pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders, pulling him forward by his waistcoat.

She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a needy kiss, all tongues and teeth as she tried to rub herself against him. He bent down again, pushing her panties to the side and letting his tongue slip between her folds, coaxing the most beautiful moan from her lips. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit, easing two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out until she almost hit her peak. He pulled back at the last minute however, chuckling at the whine the came from her.

He stood back up, slipping himself into her wetness with ease. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest as he began to thrust into her, pants slipping below his ass. Penny began trying to button his shirt but only got a far as just below his pecs before his fast and rough pace was too much for her.

They were both too caught up in each other to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure they were feeling. They hadn't been alone together since the previous evening and with a couple who appreciated their alone time as much as the two of them, it had been torture.

Sam didn't care about taking off his suit or stripping Penny of her underwear, he just needed to feel her around him. He needed to hear her moan his name, make her cum for him, cum for her. He needed her and only her and vice versa.

Penny gripped him tight, screaming his name, his thrusting not slowing as she came around his cock. Sam panted and grunted, holding himself above her as she collapsed back onto the surface behind her. He pounded into her, hands grasping her breasts until his patterns stuttered, hips stilling when he was completely buried in her cunt, spilling his cum inside.

"I've been waiting to do that all night." He whispered, head resting against her chest.

"I've been fantasizing about it all night." She whispered back, stroking her fingers through his hair. "You never fail to live up to fantasy." She made to drop down onto the floor but her legs wobbled beneath her and she had to grab onto Sam's arms to stay upright. "I think you've done it again." She laughed as he hauled her up into his arms with ease, carrying her off into their bedroom.

She lay still, staring up at her husband with adoring eyes as he pulled off the rest of her underwear before stripping himself completely naked and climbing in beside her. He pressed a kiss to her temple and she turned her head, capturing his lips in her own.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you, Mrs Drake." He grinned, rubbing his nose against hers. "Ready for round two, sweetheart?"


	18. The Children

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Children_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _4473 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Little Cassie Drake was one of the cutest children Penny had ever had the privilege of knowing. The two year old loved coming to stay on their houseboat and Sam adored his niece. Nate and Elena were having the weekend off and Penny and Sam had offered to take Cassie sailing for the weekend whilst they were between jobs, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

"Unca Sam!" The toddler screamed from her fathers arms, reaching forward to her uncle.

"There she is, my little squid!" Sam beamed, taking the child from Nate's arms and spinning her around in circles above his head.

"If she pukes on you it's your fault." Nate shook his head, climbing onto the deck of the boat with a bag of Cassie's stuff.

"She's being difficult with bedtime at the minute." Elena explained to Penny in the kitchen. "She refuses to sleep until she's had a story but none of our stories are long enough apparently."

"They just aren't as interesting as Uncle Sam makes them, right honey?" Sam asked and Cassie giggled, walking her fingers along his tattoo until she spotted Penny.

"Auntie Pen!" She squealed, kicking her legs until Sam set her on the floor so she could rush over to her. Penny dropped to her knees, arms out ready to embrace the girl.

"Hello, darling." She lifted her up, giving her a tight cuddle. "Ready to see the dolphins tomorrow?"

"Dolphins! Dolphins!"

With a little more fussing from Nate and Elena and many more instructions which the Aunt and Uncle already knew, they were on their way and Cassie was staring wide eyed after her parents car. Sensing the on coming tears, Sam decided it was time for a distraction.

"Hey, Cassie." He whispered, gaining her attention. "What do you say we have some ice cream, hm?"

"Ah, not before dinner." Penny scolded, ignoring the famous Drake puppy eyed look coming from both Sam and Cassie. "Nope, don't even try it. Dinner first, ice cream after."

Sure enough less than an hour later, Sam and Cassie were eating their ice cream on the deck of the boat whilst Penny sat watching them with pursed lips. She loved watching Sam with Cassie. He was the most caring human she knew, especially when it came to her.

He always seemed to know when she was about to cry and would distract her with something else, she loved playing pirates with him, thanks to his insistence, she loved his stories, she liked to poke his tattoo and she loved riding on his shoulders since she was so high up.

As the evening wore on they bathed and changed Cassie together before settling her into their spare room. They read her three stories before she finally seemed to be sleeping at which point they headed off to their own bed. Less than ten minutes later Cassie was trying and failing to climb up onto their bed.

Sam being the giant softy he was pulled her up to lay in between them, not bothering to try and put her back in her own bed. She demanded another story as she reached up a hand to play with the ends of Penny's hair. Sam told her a story about a young pirate princess named Cassandra, which was her favorite story that Sam had ever told her, and she was soon sleeping, thumb falling from her mouth, hand still holding Penny's hair.

"You're so good with her." Penny whispered as she untangled the two year olds fingers from her hair.

"Well, I'm Uncle Sam. I'm the best." He smirked, settling the covers around the three of them. He leant over the child, pressing a lingering kiss to Penny's lips. "We should have one of our own. Don't you think?" He asked out of the blue and Penny smiled, a certain conversation with her sister in law coming to mind.

"Well, Elena seemed to think that I'd be pregnant by the time Cassie turned three."

Sam frowned, glancing at his sleeping niece. "But it's her birthday in four months."

"Well, if you're being serious... We better get a move on hadn't we?"

" _Really_?" Sam's grin widened as he leant forward. "You really wanna do this, sweetheart?"

"Do I really want a mini Sam Drake running around causing mischief?" She giggled. "Of course I do."

* * *

It seemed that no matter how many times they had sex, where they did it, what position they did it in or what time of the month it was, Penny just wasn't getting pregnant. She was back and forth to the doctors, trying out medical remedies as well as those she read online or heard on the grapevine and yet still, nothing was working.

In a desperate panic, both of them booked in to see their doctor to get checked. Sam's swimmers were still healthy and so were Penny's eggs. Medically there was nothing stopping them from getting pregnant. Penny still held out a little hope but she could see that Sam was quickly losing his.

"If we can't have our own we could always adopt." He said in a quiet voice one evening. "I know how shitty orphanages can be. Why not save someone from that life."

"Sam." Penny bit her lip to keep from crying. She knew how much he wanted to be a father and she was starting to feel like there was something wrong with her. As she looked at her husbands tired eyes she broke down. "I'm sorry." She sobbed into his chest as he held her close, crying with her. "I'm sorry I can't give you a baby."

"Hey, sweetheart, it's not your fault." Sam soothed, rubbing circles into her back. "Remember the doctor said we were both healthy."

"Then why aren't I pregnant?"

"I don't know, honey... I don't know."

* * *

After so long of trying for a baby, Sam and Penny gave up on the idea for a while, deciding that it would happen when it happens. So a year later when they were about to head home for Cassie's fourth birthday party and Penny realised she'd missed her period two weeks previous, she was planning all the ways she could tell Sam.

First off she insisted on going to pick up Cassie's birthday present alone, saying that someone needed to go and give the birthday girl a hug and a kiss from the two of them as soon as they had docked. She slipped off to the doctors, making an emergency appointment and getting the confirmation that she was seven weeks pregnant.

She picked up Cassie's present along with a little something for Sam, Nate, Sully and Elena before heading to the party. In the cab on the way back she put each present for the adults into little boxes and stuffed them into her handbag. When she arrived she could see Sam with Cassie on his shoulders wondering down the beach front of Nate and Elena's new home.

"Hey, Pen!" Nate rushed over to greet Penny with a warm hug, taking Cassie's present from her hands and placing it in the living room with the rest of them. "How's life?" He asked as he kept an eye on Cassie's friends running around in the sand.

"Pretty spectacular actually." She decided to pull Nate's present from her bag, doing each one separately. "This is for you and no one else know's yet, so not a word, understood?"

Nate frowned, opening up the small box. Inside was a large circular pin badge reading ' _Number one Uncle_!'.

"Wait, Penny are you pregnant?" His eyes went wide, almost dropping the badge on the floor when she nodded, grin emerging on her face. "Oh my god, that's _fantastic_!" He embraced his sister in law in a tight hug before pulling back and pressing a hand to her stomach. "Hey little one, it's your Uncle Nate!" He laughed along with Penny as he straightened up. "Sam's going to be over the moon."

"I know." She smiled, eyes watery. "We both sort of lost hope after last year."

"Well, if anyone deserves this it's you two."

Nathan headed outside to help Sam and Sullivan keep an eye on the children whilst Penny headed to the kitchen to help Elena prepare the last of the party bags. She greeted her with a hug, before getting stuck in, slipping Elena's present onto the side. She let her find it herself, smirking at the woman's confused expression when she saw it.

"Who's is this?" She frowned, holding up the box and looking around to see if any of Cassie's friends parents had left it there.

"It's yours." Penny gestured for her to open it.

Elena squealed, Penny quickly placing a hand over her mouth when she saw the 'Number One Aunt!' pin badge. Elena hopped from foot to foot, tearing up as she pulled Penny into a warm embrace.

"It's about time!" She said when Penny finally removed her hand.

"Tell me about it. You were only a year out."

"Does Sam know?"

"Not yet and nor does Sully." She smiled. "I've got a badge for Sully too and then something a little different for Sam, which I'm gonna give him later."

"Think he'll cry?"

"Absolutely,I don't call him the BFG for nothing."

* * *

A little later in the day when all the children were splashing around on the shore, Penny sat down in one of the sun loungers beside Sullivan. She'd grabbed a towel to dry off her legs and Sully's gift from in the house before joining him, tossing the box onto his lap.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She watched his face closely as he read the words 'Number One Granddad'. His jaw went slack, eyes wide as he stood from his sun lounger and joined her on hers. He pulled her into his chest and she could've sworn she heard him sniff.

"I'm proud of you, kid." He said when she pulled away, his arm still around her shoulders. "And I know for a fact Stanley would be too."

Penny's grandfather had passed away the year previous, his health just no longer what it used to be. She smiled, subconsciously fiddling with her necklace that she had added his picture too.

"It's a shame he won't get to meet him. Or her." She smiled, leaning her head on Sully's shoulder. "But they've still got you." She jumped when she spotted Sam walking towards them, hissing to Sully to hide the badge and not say anything.

"This looks cozy." Sam smiled, taking Penny's towel. "You making moves on my wife, Victor?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." The old man smiled fondly, patting Sam's shoulder before heading to where Cassie was calling him.

"He's getting sentimental in his old age." Sam whispered conspiratorially. "He had tears in his eyes."

"Sammy, we need to talk."

"Sounds serious."

Sam frowned, following Penny into the house where she pulled her fourth and final gift from her bag. She handed him the box and leant against the kitchen counter, waiting as he opened it. His frown deepened when he pulled out the plain white pacifier.

"What's this for?"

"Think about it, _daddy_." She teased.

"Is this some kind of kinky thing?"

"Oh my god, Sam!" Penny snorted, slapping his chest as he smirked. "Think about it in a non sexual way for once."

"In a non sexual way?" He raised an eyebrow, staring intently at the pacifier before Penny could almost see the cogs working in his brain. "Wait..." Sam's voice caught in his throat as he stared at his wife, eyes questioning.

Penny nodded, tearing up at his expression. "Seven weeks."

"Oh my god!" He dropped to his knees in front of her, lifting her shirt and pressing kisses to her stomach. "Oh my _god_ , I'm gonna be a dad!" He laughed through his tears, large hands stroking the skin of her stomach, imagining how it's going to grow in the next few months. "Hey, baby." He smiled. "It's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you." Sam wrapped his arms around Penny's legs, hugging himself to her, face pressed against her stomach as she laughed and cried, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"You told him then?" Nathan asked as he, Elena and Sully stood in the doorway, the children filing inside to eat. "You ok, Sam?"

Sam jumped up onto his feet, tears splitting into a huge grin. "I'm gonna be a dad, Nathan!"

Penny chuckled as she watched the brothers embrace before Sam hugged Sully and Elena in turn. She was happy to know that her child would be brought into such a loving family, so unlike the childhood she and Sam knew.

* * *

For a while they had thought about selling their house boat to buy a house, somewhere stable for their children to grow up but they knew that they didn't want that. Instead, they used money they'd saved from past jobs and money they made from selling the houseboat to upgrade to a slightly larger one.

The new house boat had a master bedroom and two spare bedrooms, one of which would become a nursery and the other would be used as a guest room. By the time they'd finished painting the nursery a pale grey and cream, Penny was two months along and had a small bump beneath her shirt.

Sam had his hands on her constantly. In public his hand rested on her lower back or around her shoulders, even more protective than he ever had been. And in private he always had his hands rested over the bump. Penny loved having Sam stroke her stomach when they lay in bed at night, listening to him whisper things to his unborn child.

Sam would never admit it to Penny, but he was terrified. Of course he wanted this baby more than anything but he and Nate hadn't had a good relationship with their father and he was petrified that he'd turn out like that. It wasn't until he confessed this after a few beers with his brother one evening that Nathan managed to reassure him.

"I was the same." Nathan admitted to his older brother. "Elena knows I've had commitment issues in the past and I think she saw how scared I was when I found out about her being pregnant. But we spoke about it and she reassured me that I wasn't going to turn into dad."

"How was she so sure?" Sam asked, still unconvinced.

"Sam, dad was an asshole, alright. But you and me, we're nothing like him." Nate turned so he was facing his brother head on. "I had you to teach me better when I was a kid. You aren't about to run off from Penny are you?"

"Of course not!"

"There you go, you see. The one key factor in not becoming like him. And I know that if, God forbid, anything ever happened to Penny you wouldn't send your son to an orphanage. You know what that's like."

Sam paused, nodding his head as he realised Nathan was right. "You think I'm having a son?"

"Elena and I are betting. She thinks you're having a girl." Nate chuckled. "And I know that boy or girl, that kid is gonna be the most loved and cherished kid in the world. Apart from Cassie of course."

* * *

At just over three months pregnant, Penny noticed she was alot larger than Elena had been and so Sam insisted she called for an emergency appointment at her doctors. Penny tried to reassure him that they were probably worrying about nothing but even she was concerned as she lay on the examination table as the doctor scanned her womb. Sam gripped her hand tightly, nerves getting the best of him.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Drake, I can assure you there is nothing wrong with you." The doctor grinned, a glint in her eye.

"Oh thank God." Sam breathed a sigh of relief, grip on Penny's hand loosening.

"However there is news." The doctor continued. "I can't begin to understand why we're only just seeing this but..." She turned the screen so the soon to be parents could see. "Meet your happy and healthy, babies."

"Babies?" Penny's voice came out far too loud for a doctors office as she looked at the monitor.

Sure enough, clear as day there were two babies beside each other. Penny looked in shock from the screen to Sam who was unmoving. She reached her hand up to press her palm to his cheek.

"Honey?" She asked, gently. "You ok?"

"Twins." He began to smile. "Penny, we're having twins. I've got super sperm!"

"Oh my god." Penny rolled her eyes as she and the doctor began to giggle.

Once they had their scan picture they were in the car in the parking lot, face timing Nate and Elena. Sam couldn't even bare to tease them, instead holding up the scan for them to see. Nate was ecstatic, congratulating his older brother and then doubling his bet with his wife for the gender of the babies.

* * *

Sam continued working with Sully whilst Penny was pregnant. She did as much as she could for a while until she simply couldn't be climbing around or putting herself in risky situations. Instead she took a backseat and did the research for the boys. At six months pregnant she couldn't say she minded being able to sit with her feet propped up on a chair with a book on her lap and her laptop on a table to the side of her. Especially knowing how much climbing their job entailed most of the time.

Sam called constantly, partially through her insistence to know that everything was fine on his end, but mainly because Sam had turned into the most paranoid and over protective husband and father of the century. Penny had actually had to sit him down and make him promise to stop fussing over her unless she asked him to when he would barely let her walk to the shops alone.

What she did appreciate was his attentiveness. He'd always been there for whatever she might need him for but now he did everything without so much as a word from her.

He'd massage her back, her feet, rub her tummy at night when the babies wouldn't stop moving, sing to them which always seemed to calm them and Penn down. He ran her baths and washed her hair for her, helped her wash in the shower even when she didn't need it but of course she knew his ulterior motive for that one. Even when she woke up at two in the morning with a craving for pickled onion flavor chips and ice cream, he found the nearest twenty four hour gas station and got her what she needed.

The only thing that she had insisted upon him doing, was quitting smoking. And he hadn't even attempted to argue. He'd tried to quit in the past but with how stressful their job was, he always went back to them. But they both agreed that they didn't want smoke around their children and so he'd been making an attempt at quitting.

It was hard for him, having been smoking for so long. Sometimes his hands would shake or he'd fiddle with anything and everything, trying to find some sort of distraction from wishing he had a cigarette. Distracting his hands was easy enough, he'd just flick his lighter, roll a coin between his fingers or run his hands over Penny's stomach. And whenever he needed to distract his mouth he'd find Penny and kiss the breath out of her. What he found harder to distract was his mind.

At first he tried to take on more work but it just stressed him out and made him want to smoke more so instead he'd been to a music shop and got himself a guitar. He had played very briefly in his teen years and so he knew the basics of chord progression but learning the more advanced stuff took his mind off everything. Not to mention it relaxed Penny. Plus she always had a thing for musicians.

* * *

Eight months and twelve days into her pregnancy, they were cuddled close together on their sofa, watching a horror movie after they just finished their most recent job. Sully was fast asleep in the guest room, too tired to head to his own home just yet.

At one particularly scary scene Penny jumped, hiding her face in Sam's Henley as he rubbed circles into her back. For a second, Penny thought she had wet herself in fear, but they she realised what it was and panicked.

"Shit, this isn't right, it's too soon."

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked as his wife pushed herself into a seated position her hand darting between her legs. "Babe?"

"My water broke." She stared wide eyed at her fingers. "But, it's not been nine months yet, they can't be here already!"

"Well, maybe they get their patience from their mother." Sam joked but Penny glared. "Look, it's fine. You're fine, they're fine. I'll go get the bag and wake Sully up, you find his car keys."

"Why do we need his car keys?"

"Unless you want to go to the hospital on my bike?"

* * *

Penny's labor lasted for ten and a half hours. During the whole thing Sam tried to distract her with jokes and little quips but for the most part she could only focus on the pain of her contractions. Sam held her hand, not complaining when she squeezed the life out of it. He didn't even get upset when she whispered that she hated him for doing this to her. He knew she didn't mean it, not really.

When she collapsed onto her pillow, crying that she couldn't push anymore he'd wiped her hair away from her sweaty forehead, pressing kisses across her face and telling her how proud he was of her for all she'd done so far and assuring her that when they had their babies it would all be worth it. Penny had no idea how he'd managed to keep so calm.

Sam was just the master of keeping things below surface level. He was over excited but of course it hurt him and scared him seeing his wife in such distress. He knew that it would be worth it and that she'd be fine but he still wished he could take it all away from her. Instead he had to settle for attempting to offer her comfort instead, recalling now how Nathan had told him he felt like a spare part during Cassie's birth.

The first child to arrive was a little boy, seven pounds exactly and wailing like there was no tomorrow. Penny was so distracted by his cries that she almost forgot she had to push again. The second child was a little girl, six pound, eight ounces and crying just as loud as her brother.

Sam cut the cord for both of his children, quickly rushing back to Penny to tell her about them. When they were handed their children, one wrapped in baby pink and the other in blue, the two of them were overcome with tears of joy. The doctors and nurses cleared out in silence, leaving them only with their midwife who asked if they had chose their names yet.

"Well, we had two of each gender picked out cause we didn't know what we were having." Sam explained, looking at his children with utter adoration in his eyes. "Which one do you want to pick, sweetheart?"

"It's got to be Avery." Penny smiled, looking at her son, so tiny in his fathers arms. " _Avery Nathan Drake_."

"And this one," Sam gently caressed his daughters head. "I think Bonnie." Penny nodded in agreement, fresh tears spilling. " _Bonnie Victoria Drake_."

"They're beautiful names." The midwife smiled, silently slipping from the room after letting Penny know when she'd be back to try feeding.

"Sammy, we did it." Penny giggled, looking up at her husband. "We've got two babies, look!"

"I know, beautiful." Sam leaned down, capturing her lips in his. "This is the best thing we've ever done..." He took a shaky breath looking between his children. "Want to swap?"

* * *

Sully was the first in to visit, since Nate and Elena were quite the drive away. He cooed over each child, holding them each in turn. Penny saw him cry for only the second time since she'd known him when they informed him that Bonnie's middle name, 'Victoria' was after him.

When Nate and Elena finally arrived there were more tears and more cuddles all around. Penny was thankful that Elena had brought one of her many cameras along to capture the moment. And she was especially thankful that she took a picture of Uncle Nate, both children in either arm, crying because Avery's middle name was Nathan. She knew she'd cherish that photo for years to come.

Cassie Drake climbed onto Penny's bed with a frown on her face and Penny cuddle her close, asking what was wrong.

"You're belly's gone." She said simply and Penny laughed.

"That's because the babies aren't there anymore. See, your daddy is holding one and your Uncle Sam has the other."

"Oh." She nodded, understanding. "Can I?"

"Of course, sweetie." Penny got the young girl sat up straight beside her, taking little Bonnie from Sam's arms. She let Cassie think she was holding her, resting the baby in her lap and supporting her head as the four year old looked down at one of her new cousins.

"Mummy, look!" She grinned, placing her hands very carefully around the blanket.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Elena smiled, taking a picture. "Be careful though, honey."

"I am!" Cassie watched Bonnie for a while before insisting on holding Avery too. After a while she looked up at her Uncle Sam with wide eyes. "Unca Sam, can they play pirates with us?"

Sam chuckled, ruffling his nieces hair. "I think we'll have to wait until they're older first, squid."

"How much older?"

"A few years."

"But that's ages!" Cassie sighed dramatically. "Can they play dragons?"

"We'll see, sweetheart." Sam laughed, running his fingers through Penny's hair, noticing her sleepy state. "But I think for now they need to sleep and so does their mummy."

They bid their farewells to everyone, fed the twins and got them settled before he sat beside Penny, holding her hand in one of his, the other stroking her cheek.

"How you doing?" He asked, happy smile still on his face.

"I'm exhausted." She admitted with a breathy laugh. "But I'm happy."

"Me too." Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on them."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

 **A/n -** _I know I went incredibly cliched with the names but I couldn't resist. Plus, I love the name Bonnie anyways so..._


	19. The Childhood

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Childhood_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3022 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - NSFW!**_

* * *

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, I've got them."

"Sam, you don't have boobs." Penny sighed, rolling over and climbing out of bed, hair a mess and dressed in loose pajama bottoms and one of Sam's old shirts. "I forgot to express earlier, I have nothing for you to use."

Penny padded across the room to the twins who were both awake and hungry. She lifted Avery, who was being the most fussy and took him over to the bed, settling herself down to feed. As she did Sam cradled Bonnie to his chest, taking a seat beside his wife. Bonnie seemed content with chomping her gums on Sam's fingers for the meantime as her brother was quite content to feed.

"Y'know I thought this would be more gross." Sam chuckled. "Breastfeeding I mean."

"You can only think that when you have a child clamped to your nipple." Penny grumbled, lack of sleep finally catching up to her. "I'm so tired."

"I know sweetheart." Sam sighed, leaning to press a kiss to her forehead. He knew that once Penny was up for the night feed she found it so difficult to fall back to sleep.

Once the twins had both been fed, they were back in their Moses basket, still staring up at their mother who was willing for them to just sleep. Sam found Penny's iPod, turning on to a low volume. He had discovered fairly quickly in the past six weeks that a low toned slow song sent the twins straight off.

"Hey, c'mere." He whispered, pulling Penny into his chest. He let his hands hold onto her waist as she leant against him, whispering how much he loved her into her ear. " _Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby? Said you'll be coming back again this way, oh baby_." He sang along to the song, 'Superstar' by Sonic Youth, earning a small smile from Penny.

When they finally got back into bed, Penny lay nose to nose with her husband, fingers idly running through his chest hair.

"I've been thinking," She began, fighting off a yawn. "I'm going to study."

"Study?" Sam frowned. "You know you're an English Major right?"

"Yeah but I'm gonna study so that when the kids are old enough I can teach them from home... I was thinking about how we were going to send them to school when we travel so much but if I get whatever qualification I might need, if any, then I can teach them from home and we still get to travel and work at the same time." She rested her palm against his cheek. "Sammy, I'm not ready to give this up and besides, I think the kids will love it. Can you imagine them coming with us when they're older? Obviously not on dangerous jobs, I'm not stupid but just letting them see what we get to see, y'know?"

"I think you have a beautiful mind. We'll both do it." He smiled. "Well both do it and split the work. Remember, we promised that parenting would be fifty fifty."

"Yeah... If I'm teaching the kids you can be out working with Sully."

"And vice versa." Sam kissed his wife's smiling lips. "But I'm not teaching them the history they get at school. Hardly any of it's right anyway."

"Of course not, Professor Drake."

"Professor Drake, huh?" Sam smirked. "I like the sound of that one already."

* * *

Becoming parents was one of the best and hardest things Sam and Penny Drake had ever done. Seeing their children grow up happy and healthy and seeing each other embrace their new roles was so rewarding but of course, there were the hard things. Currently, the twins were teething.

"Oh, come on, baby." Penny soothed, bouncing Bonnie on her lap, the tiny girl wailing in front of her. "Sam, do we have any of the gel left?"

"I used the last of it on Ave this morning."

"Can you go and pick up some more?"

"I'm changing his diaper right now, I'll go when I'm finished."

And so it continued for months until the first signs of actual teeth appeared.

"Ow, Jesus!" Sam gasped one evening as Bonnie was chewing on his finger, as she had become accustomed to. "Penny, honey! Bonnie's got a tooth!" Penny scrambled over the sofa, peering into her child's mouth with wide eyes. "She bit me."

"Clever girl." Penny grinned, kissing Bonnie's head before checking Avery's still toothless gums.

Avery's first tooth came in a week or so later than his sister which Penny found when she was breastfeeding him.

"He's just getting revenge on his daddy's behalf." Sam winked when he found out.

* * *

Once the couple had got into the swing of things, combining parenthood with work life became fairly easy. They took it in turns, one of them taking care of the twins whilst the other went off to research, negotiate, explore, etc. Sully would also lend a hand on both parts of the work, depending on where he was needed the most.

The first time Sam took care of the children alone for the entire day and evening whilst Penny was researching and negotiating securing a map from some rich family in France, he had been a little bit worried he might be out of his depth. But to his surprise, he kept them entertained, their laughs were in his top three noises along with Penny's voice, he changed them, he fed them and as the evening wore on he had them settled in no time. He placed them on the floor on the cushioned play mat that they had bought, nestled cushions around them so that wouldn't go far and lay on the sofa looking down at them. He let his arm hang off the sofa, resting in between them as he lay admiring his children until he drifted off into sleep himself.

When Penny came in that evening and found her husband, fast asleep along with the twins by the sofa next to him, she took off her shoes and tiptoed into their room to pick up her camera. She took a quick picture before she lifted up Bonnie as gently as she could and placed her into her crib before returning for her brother. Avery stirred a little but soon settled again.

She knelt down on the floor beside Sam, running her fingers through his hair giggling when he tried to swat her hand away in his sleep. She pressed kisses over his forehead and across his cheek until finally his eyes fluttered open and met hers.

"How about we go to bed, handsome?" She smiled, thumb running over his stubble. "I put the twins in their crib."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

Sam yawned as he stood up, letting Penny lead him into their bedroom by his hand. They both stripped down to their underwear, Penny taking Sam's shirt and slipping it over her panties before climbing into bed.

"How did it go?" She asked as Sam tucked his arms behind his head.

"I'm Samuel Drake. It went perfectly."

"You cocky bastard." Penny laughed, kissing his jaw and then his lips. Before she could pull away he had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close and deepening the kiss.

"How'd your day go, doll face?"

"I'm Penny Drake." She smirked. "It went perfectly."

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle them?"

"You know we have a five year old?"

"Yeah, _one_! We have _two_ , one year olds which means tonight you have _three_ kids."

"Nice math, Sammy." Nate rolled his eyes at his older brother as he let Avery hold onto his nose. "Now go take your wife out for the night, have fun and we will see you in the morning."

Sam was taking Penny out for the evening, smart shirt and slacks, Penny in a nice dress and a reservation at a fancy restaurant. It wasn't the first time that they'd left the twins with Nate and Elena but it still never made them worry less.

They were sat in the restaurant for approximately seventeen minutes before they decided to ditch the swanky place for something more their style. They found a nearby diner, ate pizza and had a few beers before the wondered along back to the houseboat, hand in hand and slightly tipsy.

" _If you knew Penny Sue, then you'd know why I feel blue. Without Penny, my Penny Sue. Oh well, I love you, gal. Yes, I love you Penny Sue._ " Sam sang, spinning Penny around in circles as she giggled at his loud voice.

"It's Peggy Sue, babe."

"Yeah, but Peggy Sue's got nothin' on you."

Sam spun her into his chest, hand resting on the base of her back as he captured her lips in a heated kiss, both of them giggling against each others mouths. Penny smiled, eyes hazy.

"Take me home, Mr Drake." She said in a breathy voice. "Take me home and have your wicked way with me."

"Yes ma'am."

They fell onto their bed, still giggling as Sam's hands roamed Penny's body. She had felt extremely self conscious for a while after the twins were born but Sam soon reassured her that he loved every inch of her, no matter what she looked like. Every curve, every stretch mark, every single bit of cellulite. He thought she was the most beautiful thing to walk the earth and he always took every opportunity to prove it to her.

She pulled open his shirt, careless to the few buttons that popped off in different directions. She pushed him over onto his back, straddling his waist and leaning down to trail her lips and tongue down his chest. Sam was still grinning, struggling to get the shirt off of his arms. When she reached his belt, his grin slipped, turning into that opened mouthed gasp for breath as her fingers dipping inside his waistband.

Soon enough his trousers were on the other side of the room along with his underwear and she had her lips wrapped around his cock, head bobbing up and down as Sam groaned above her. He glanced down, noticing that as she was leaning forward her breasts were beginning to spill from her dress. He couldn't wait any longer.

He gently pried Penny from him, rolling them over and lifting the dress over her head, thankful she was wearing no bra. His mouth kissed over her chest, her stomach and her hips before tearing off her panties. He threw her legs over his shoulders, pulling her hips closer to him as he dipped his tongue between her folds.

He worked his fingers in and out of her, tongue dancing over her clit until she bucked her hips up against him, struggling to keep from closing her thighs around his head and screaming his name. He lapped up her juices, pulling pack and licking his fingers clean as he climbed over her. He wasn't expecting her to push him back over onto his back but he happily accepted it when she did.

She straddled his hips, grabbing hold of his cock and lowering herself down onto him, eyes closed in bliss as she felt him fill her up. She paused only briefly before she started bouncing up and down, rocking her hips as she went. Sam groaned, lifting himself to sit up and wrapping his arms around her waist as she worked him up.

His mouth was open against her skin, too distracted in pleasure to bite or lick anything. She ran her fingers through his hair as she threw her head back, her second orgasm over taking her. Seeing her so completely undone sent Sam over the edge as he bucked up into her, emptying himself inside with a loud moan of her name.

She collapsed against his chest and he slowly moved back to lie down, keeping her against him, his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He pressed idle kissed to her hairline as they came down from their highs.

"We need to have more date nights." She whispered, looking up at him with a giddy smile, cheeks still flushed.

"Amen to that." Sam chuckled, fingertips running down her spine. "But y'know we've got until tomorrow. Plenty of time for round two." He let his lips trace down her neck, kissing along her shoulders as she giggled into his chest.

"And three and four I hope."

* * *

As Bonnie grew up, Sam was happy to see she looked more and more like her mother everyday. She had the same chocolate eyes, fair skin, same smile. But she had elements of him too. Dark hair that always seemed to end up in a mess no matter what Penny did to it, she seemed to be taking her fathers height too as did Avery, both growing like weeds. Penny knew that once they hit their teens she'd be looking up at everyone in her family. Avery had his mothers Irish red hair that also ended up sticking up in every direction. He also inherited her freckles, scattered across his nose and shoulders. But he had his fathers eyes and his fathers crooked smile that Penny loved so much.

As they grew, both of the twins adored their life. They loved having the best of both worlds. They were home schooled by their parents, got to travel all over the world and see things that kids their age wouldn't get to see until they were much, much older. But they also got to stay with the Aunt Elena and Uncle Nate, play with their cousin Cassie, who adored them, and have the stability of a regular childhood.

Sam was a very protective and very proud father. When Avery had seemed to be on the verge of his first word, Sam had bombarded him with all the pirate toys he could get his hands on only for his first word to be ' _mama_ '. Penny had cried. Bonnie's first word however was ' _pirate_ '. Sam had cried.

Sam and Penny did their very best to ensure that the twins were happy, knew they were loved and had everything they could need without becoming spoiled brats. They taught them the values they held most dear, taught them to have morals and to be kind to others but also, not to take any crap.

As they got older they started to develop their own interests and personalities, too.

Avery liked to mimic Sullivan in his every action to the point where Penny had to ban the word 'goddamn' from their house. But it seemed that Avery just loved his Grandpa Sully and was set of following in his footsteps. Sam didn't mind too much, since Avery wanted his own plane and wanted to find treasure like they all did.

He was a little joker, like his daddy. When they got pocket money he insisted on going to the joke shop and buying fake spiders to scare his sister and his mother, giving his father and Sully chili flavored sweets or jumping out from any corner to make them jump. He lived for making people laugh, doing silly dances, pulling stupid faces and putting on funny voices. Especially if he thought someone looked sad.

But the thing that Penny loved the most about him was how caring he was. If he scared his sister too much he'd stop whatever it was he'd done and rush over to her, wrapping his small arms around her and promising he was sorry and she could have his ice cream too. If he saw a snail on the ground he insisted on stopping to pick it up and place it in the nearest spot of greenery.

Bonnie was the quiet one. It had taken so much longer for her first word than it did Avery but when it came out, it sounded perfect. She didn't worry about anything, it seemed, only voicing things when she thought it necessary. Sam was amazed at how beyond her years she was and loved listening to his little girl talk about the things she loved, just as he did his wife.

Bonnie liked to draw, always handing out crayon pictures of her family so that the pictures on their fridge had to be rotated out every week or so. She loved being read to and she loved visiting historical sites too. Penny had thought they were too young when they first took the twins but Bonnie walked hand in hand with their tour guide, listening avidly to every word and repeating as many facts as she could in the car back home. Penny thought she'd be a fine historian when she grew up.

Sam loved his little girl's imagination. There was an evening when her brother was sick, coming down with a fever and feeling very sorry for himself stuck in his bed. When Penny had gone to give him his medicine she'd ran back and grabbed Sam to witness what she saw. Bonnie was sat beside him on his bed, words of adventure and dragons and knights falling from her lips. It wasn't from a story she'd been told by her parents, wasn't from a book they'd read together, but purely from her own wonderful mind.

The twins were inseparable, even when they didn't need to be. Penny had ensured they knew how important it was to look out for each other as they grew up and they followed that to the very letter. But even when they were in a group of other children that they knew, they'd always be together. They didn't separate themselves but added others to their duo. Of course, their favorite friend was their very own cousin, Cassie.

Cassie loved having the twins over to stay, always getting sad when they had to go home only being satiated by promises of their return or her being allowed to stay on the boat.

Penny and Sam had done alot of incredible things in their life, especially after they met but their favorite thing they'd ever done, was bringing those two little bits of perfection into the world.


	20. The End

**Title -** _Written By The Victors_  
 **Chapter title -** _The End_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Penny Kingsley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1603 words_.

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

At ten years old the twins were becoming more insistent on being allowed to tag along with their parents whilst they were working. As long as nothing would put them in danger and all of their school work was done, Sam and Penny Drake had no issue with it. In fact, they encouraged it.

So when they found themselves deep in a Guatelmalan jungle, the parents loved watching their children run and explore, excitedly running back whenever they found anything. Sam loved that Avery, who was exactly nine minutes older, would help Bonnie climb into trees as high as they could so they could scout which direction they should be going next.

"Guys, be careful!" Penny called as she inspected a strange carving in the base of a tree.

"That's the sixth one we've seen so far, we must be going the right way." Sam murmured as he ran his fingers along the grooves in the wood. "Hey, Sully?" He spoke into his two way radio, turning to watch his children army crawling through an overturned log. "We're heading toward the eastern side of the river, alright?"

"Alright, I'll try and find somewhere to land over there."

"Dad!" Bonnie's loud whisper caught his ear and Sam jogged over, kneeling beside his daughter as she pointed just a little ways ahead of them.

"Oh wow." Sam grinned. "Do you know what they are?"

"Monkeys." She smirked and he chuckled, pulling Avery to his side. "They're howlers aren't they?"

"Mantled howlers." Avery corrected his sister as they watched the monkeys.

There was a group of them, some lounging, some eating leaves. Penny crept up to her family, kneeling by their side to see what they were peering at. With a smile she took a quick picture before stepping back to take one of Sam with each arm around his children. As she did, she noticed another of the marks on the trees either side of them. And then more furthur on, creating a circle around where the monkeys were sat.

"Honey?" She called. "Come look at this." She waited for Sam to reach her side before pointing out each sigil. "I think those monkeys are in our way."

"Alright, stay with the kids." Sam instructed before moving forward.

"Is he insane?" Avery hissed as he watched his father creep forward. He was an intelligent boy and he knew that the monkeys probably wouldn't hurt him but even so, it set him on edge. "Mum, is he _goddamn_ insane?"

"Ave, I've told you about using that word."

"Sully says it all the time."

"Well when you're his age you can say it too, but not now." Penny gave him a pointed look and the young, red headed boy stayed quiet. "And your dad's just going to scare them off. This is where the entrance should be."

"Oh." Avery paused, glancing at his dad desperately trying to shoo the monkey away. "Why doesn't he just shout at them?"

"We don't want to startle them, they might attack."

"I think a twelve foot man might startle them, mum." Bonnie giggled and Penny had to bite her lip.

"Just, stay here and don't move."

Penny headed over to her husband who had only managed to get some of the monkeys to move up into the trees. She placed her hand on his forearm, stopping him and gesturing to the floor in the centre of the clearing.

"Let's just go for it." She shrugged. "They aren't bothered by us clearly."

"Maybe they've seen humans before." Sam sighed as Penny produced something from her bag. "Which means someone had been here and tried to open it before."

"They wouldn't succeed without this though, would they?"

In her hand was a beaded necklace with a feather situated in the middle. She brushed away the dirt and leaves to where she's spotted the same sigil that was carved into all of the trees. She placed the necklace down, stepping back when she felt the ground shake, sending the monkeys off into the trees.

Sam turned when he heard his children rushing over to them as the floor rose up into a tower, not too much taller than Sam himself. He held his children behind him until the rumbling stopped and the jungle returned to it's usual silence. Penny checked inside and gave him the nod to say that it was clear.

"Alright," Sam moved his children infront of him so he could cover the rear. "Who know's what this is and where we are going?"

"The home of the Quiche tribe." Bonnie smiled, running her fingers along the wall as they descended the staircase that was inside the tower.

"Good job, sweetie." Penny smiled, using her torch to light the way now that no daylight could reach them. "Why don't you tell us the story?"

"But we know the story!" Ave sighed, rushing ahead of his sister only to be stopped by his mother.

"Refresh my memory please."

"Guatemala used to be home to the Indian tribe of the Quiche." Bonnie began. "Their leader, Cacique and his wife had a son, Quetzal."

"When he was old enough to become a Quiche warrior they had a celebration." Avery took over the story, taking his sisters hand in the dark when he saw the worried look on her face. "Their wise sage gave him a necklace with a feather and told him to always wear it because he would live forever with the Quiche."

"Will you live forever since you had the necklace, mum?" Bonnie asked.

"No, sweetheart." Penny smiled. "I never wore it, plus I didn't have a Quiche sage to tell me it was my destiny."

"Anyway, Quetzal's uncle, Chiruma was jealous because he wanted to be the next leader. So he waited until Quetxal was asleep and stole the necklace."

"And shot him with an arrow the very next day." Bonnie took over from her brother once more. "But Quetzal rose from the ground as a beautiful, red and green bird because like the sage said, Quetzal would live forever with the Quiche."

"You guys are good at this." Sam smiled, ruffling his sons hair. "You make your old man proud."

* * *

The family explored the hidden land of the Quiche, looking for nothing in particular. They liked to take the children to the places that didn't necessarily have a financial gain to come. Sam no longer held treasure and riches over everything, he had more important worries and wants. They found little trinkets here and there, some that the children wanted to keep and some that Penny wanted to send back to the museum. She may not speak to her parents but she did it occasionally in honor of her grandfather, since the museum was his pride and joy.

During their trip, Bonnie was certain she'd seen Quetzal in his bird form flying around them, watching them explore the place his people used to live. Penny wasn't sure if she had or if she was just tired. They settled and had lunch in what they figured would've once been a camp, perhaps where Cacique and his wife would've lived or where the warriors would've stayed. They didn't head back to Sully's plane, bearing trinkets and stories, until the early hours. Avery was fighting sleep, insisting he was fine and marching ahead of them. Bonnie however was on her fathers back, slumped over one shoulder and drooling slightly onto his shirt.

Whilst the kids slept on the plane back home, Sam and Sully decided that it was about time they headed back to visit Nate and Elena. It was coming up to Cassie's fifteenth birthday and the twins hadn't seen their cousin or their aunt and uncle in a while. They'd been travelling around so much recently they'd barely stopped to catch their breath. They knew how much the twins loved to tell stories of the trips and loved to hear of Cassie's too. Penny and Sam hadn't told them that Cassie had been on the cover of Adventure Life yet, figuring the teen should be able to tell them herself, despite how modest she had been about it on the phone.

Penny smiled as she leant against her husbands shoulder, listening to the excitement in his voice as he planned the trip to see his brother. He wrapped his arm around her as he spoke, pulling her in close and pressing a kiss to her hairline. Sam ran his fingers along her arm until she finally fell asleep, him and Sully slipping into a comfortable silence.

It was times like those, in the night when it was quiet, as he looked at his family that he knew he'd done good. Despite his childhood, despite his years as a thief, despite Panama and despite his mistakes in Libertalia, somehow he had come out with the perfect woman who had given him the perfect children and the life he'd always wanted. He knew his kids would never have to run away, live rough on the streets or learn how to steal from innocent strangers. He knew that his little brother was happy, had his perfect wife and child, had settled down like he'd always wanted. Somehow, despite every shit thing that had happened to the Drake brothers they both got what they'd wanted, both got their little slice of heaven. As he got older, Sam questioned it less and appreciated it more and he knew that somewhere, if there was an afterlife, Cassandra Morgan was proud of them.

"Love you." Penny mumbled in her sleep, hand fisting into Sam's shirt.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

 **A/n -** _Urgh, talk about the cheesiest damn ending ever. I suck at ending fics, I know, I'm sorry._

 _Anyway, that is the end of Written By The Victors. *Insert sobbing gif here* HOWEVER, I am doing two new stories, more info below..._

 **1\. Sam Drake/ OC -** _This story will begin when Sam and Nathan are in the orphanage and the OC will be a girl that they befriend there. It will follow hers and Sam's relationship through their teens up until the Morgan's become the Drake's, how they reunite, Sam's 'death', Sam's return, Libertalia and so on and so forth. So, it should be fairly longer than this one and I will be uploading it here to ._

 **2\. Rafe Adler/Reader -** This story is just a smutty mini series I've had the idea for, for a while now. I'm probably going to post it on tumblr, but I may post it here too, I'm as of yet undecided. But it will probably be around ten or so chapters, most of which will include smut.

 _So, that's just a heads up incase you're interested. And I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed this story. You're all awesome and I really, really appreciate it. LOVE YOU! 3 xxx_

 _Also if you want the full story of Quetzal just google 'The Ledgend of Quetzal'. xx_


End file.
